<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape From Eden by deanieweaniewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546442">Escape From Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites'>deanieweaniewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not destiel), Alpha Luke, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Destiel, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean/Omega Castiel, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, References to Drugs, Temp Luke/Castiel, Temp Michael/Dean, marital affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With no way to pay for Sam’s college, Dean makes a last-ditch effort to afford it through a new form of arranged marriage. It’s entirely voluntary, and there’s a financial reward if you’re picked as a suitor. Dean finds himself matched up with Michael Milton and gets shipped out to Chicago. There, he meets another omega by the name of Castiel, who is married to Michael’s brother, Luke. They’re stuck alone together in a mansion all day, their husbands off at work. The house is full of secrecy, and Dean’s trying to unravel it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Luke (Lucifer)/Castiel, Michael/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Dean stared out of the car window, wringing his hands anxiously. As the familiar scenes of Sioux Falls passed him by, goodbyes filled his head. This day could be the last day for a long time that he got to see all of this. In the seat next to him was Sam, nose buried in a book to distract himself from the sadness of today. All Dean could do was look at the eighteen-year-old and smile a bit. He was going to go so far, and what Dean was doing would make all the difference in the world to Sam.</p>
<p>“Do you know anything about him?” Sam finally pulled his head out of his book.</p>
<p>“Not much. Our scent profiles are supposed to match, he lives in Chicago with his two brothers, he’s got dark hair, blue eyes, about my height, I think.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “So you don’t know anything personal about him?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “Guess not, but that’s okay. There’s a reason that we have a courting period before the wedding. We can adjust to each other’s scents, learn to live around each other, and do mate-stuff I guess.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound anything like how it should be.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not a typical relationship. I applied to be courted, he picked me out of a pool of other omegas. It’s like an arranged marriage with more freedom of choice.”</p>
<p>Sam huffed and set his book aside. “I still don’t know why you’re doing this. I thought for sure you and Lisa were going to be mates.”</p>
<p>Dean slumped and sighed. “She’s sweet, but it just didn’t work. We fought a lot. Also, we need the money. Sammy, the amount I’ll be getting paid yearly is double what you need for Stanford. We can build a big savings pool for you, and you’ll be set for life.”</p>
<p>“You’re talking like you’re going to die.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I’m not. I’m not going to die, and I’m not talking like that either. I’m just saying, I’ll be okay, in a big ol’ mansion, and you’ll be taken care of too.”</p>
<p>Sam looked away from Dean. “When am I ever going to see you again?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the alpha will let me come see you all the time. I know it’s a long way from Chicago to Palo Alto, but hey, maybe he’ll like road trips as much as me.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you don’t know his name, do you?”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “It’s only because he’s very high profile and he didn’t want to be recognized. It’s not a big deal. I’ll find out when I get there.”</p>
<p>Sam crossed his arms, pulling a major bitch-face at Dean. It faltered when he realized the Uber was pulling into the drop-off lot at the airport. “Do I get to come in with you?”</p>
<p>“Um, I’m going straight to security, which is right inside, and this is your ride back.”</p>
<p>Sam shifted, anxiety clear on his face as he felt the car pull to a stop.</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “C’mere, bitch.” He opened his arms.</p>
<p>Sam hugged Dean tightly. “Jerk.” He took a shaky breath and hugged his brother as tightly as possible, hoping to prolong their time together.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. You’ll fly to Palo Alto in a few weeks and get all settled into your dorm. You can text or Skype me whenever. I promise I’ll visit you as soon as I can, and you’ll be at the wedding.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded a bit before pulling back and pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Okay. See ya.”</p>
<p>Dean opened the car door and waved goodbye to his little brother. He took his small duffel of belongings out of the trunk before walking slowly into the airport. God, he hated flying. He had only ever done it once, and it was one of his worst memories.</p>
<p>Just being in the airport was anxiety-inducing. Security was everywhere and the lines were cramped. The room was somehow noisy and quiet at the same time. There was a bustle of movement and chatter, but everything seemed still. The airport felt like an alternate dimension, as strange as it sounded. Dean handed his boarding pass and ID to the TSA agent after an eternity of waiting in line. He thought he was in the clear, but then it was time to put his duffel and shoes on a conveyor belt and step through a metal detector.</p>
<p>Dean took off his shoes, belt, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Once he was clear of all metal items, he stepped through the detector. Nothing beeped and the TSA agent waved him forward, so he assumed all was well and collected his belongings.</p>
<p>As he stood at the end of the conveyor, putting his belt on, he heard an inhale from directly behind his left ear. He snapped around and came face-to-face with an alpha who was sniffing the air around him.</p>
<p>“Hello, omega.”</p>
<p>Dean scoffed. “Taken.” God, he was thankful to be able to use that excuse. He slung his duffel over his shoulder and purposefully ran into the man’s shoulder as he passed him.</p>
<p>He looked at his boarding pass again, searching the signs for directions to his gate. It took him a few turnarounds, but eventually, he found himself waiting for the flight from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Chicago, Illinois. It was a pretty short flight, much to Dean’s delight. Less time in the air was a blessing.</p>
<p>Even better was that Dean had a first-class ticket. He was curious to see the difference between a first-class seat on a massive airline versus the discount economy seat on a cheaper airline. Walking onto the plane, Dean was eager to sit down in the large seat and hopefully fall asleep before the plane even moved. He found a thin blanket and a tiny pillow in his seat, which felt very luxurious.</p>
<p>Immediately, he closed the window shade that was next to him to block out the sights from outside. Maybe if he couldn’t see the plane flying, it would just feel like a train or a car moving. Dean felt himself actually relaxing until a familiar face sat down directly next to him. What were the chances that the creepy alpha from security had the seat next to him?</p>
<p>Dean tried to pretend to be going to sleep in hopes that he would be left alone, but the alpha clearly had other ideas.</p>
<p>“What made you think you could lie about something I can so easily disprove? You’re not taken. You’re unmated and unmarried. I don’t see a ring.”</p>
<p>Dean scowled. “I’m literally flying to see my fiance. I’m very much taken, and definitely not interested.”</p>
<p>The alpha gave a soft huff. “I feel bad for the alpha, then. I have no idea how he’s put up with you.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and laid his head back down, turning his body away from the alpha. He felt the plane start to move and his heart jumped into his throat. It was fine, it wasn’t off the ground yet. Dean begged his body to fall asleep, even as the plane started speeding down the runway. He was grateful for the suppressants he was on that would make his scent milder, so hopefully, he wasn’t stinking up the plane with fear.</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t able to sleep for the entirety of the flight. His heart was pounding and his breathing was shallow the whole time. He shoved his anxiety down and kept himself from spiraling into full-blown panic. His breathing finally slowed down when the plane touched down. He anxiously waited for his chance to get off the plane and away from the alpha next to him.</p>
<p>As soon as the little ding signaled that it was okay to stand up, Dean rose to his feet and grabbed his small duffel from under the seat in front of him. When the alpha didn’t stand up, Dean slid in front of him, their legs bumping together somewhat painfully. Dean was the first off the plane, much to his relief. He walked quickly through the airport and out to where there were people standing with signs. There were some ‘welcome home’ signs and some with names. One had Dean’s name on it. It was being held by a shorter man with a lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth. When they made eye contact, the man grinned.</p>
<p>“There you are, kiddo. C’mon, I’m your ride.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise when he saw how casual the driver was being. He followed the man...beta. He was even more surprised when he realized that the man wasn’t even his driver. Someone else was driving the car that the beta was getting in the back of.</p>
<p>“So, Dean-o, tell me about yourself.”</p>
<p>Dean had a blank stare, looking around the fancy interior of the car.</p>
<p>“Right, I’m Gabriel. I’m one of the Milton brothers. My brother sent me to pick you up so that you wouldn’t be too overwhelmed. I’m here to answer your questions and be moral support.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit. “Okay, um...Is he nice?”</p>
<p>“Okay, don’t get me wrong, I love my big brother. He’s a nice dude, but he’s a jackass. He’s all serious about everything, but he cares. He’s a fighter for what he cares about. He’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit. He looked out the window, trying to take in his new surroundings.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only omega in the house either. My other brother is married and works a lot, so his omega is around.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit, holding his bag to his chest.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide for an arranged marriage? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, but trust me when I say that my lips are sealed when it comes to my brothers.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at Gabriel and found sincerity in his eyes. “My little brother got into Stanford. He wants to go, and I can’t afford it. I knew about arranged marriages and that you get paid, and I had to try everything.”</p>
<p>“You should send all of those expenses to our accountant. Chances are the family will cover them without you having to spend the personal funds you’ll receive. I’ll vouch for you if they say no.” Gabriel gave a crooked smile. “You seem like a good guy. I think you’ll be really good for my brother. This is a really selfless thing to do, and if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a tiny smile back. “Thanks.” He thought for a moment about any questions he had. “How many people live in the house?”</p>
<p>“It’s an estate, and there’s four. Our parents live in their retirement house in the country, so the place is all ours.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re not with anyone? Sorry, that was rude to ask, I was just curious.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled. “All good, kiddo. I don’t have anyone living with me in my suite of the house. I don’t like the ‘m’ word.”</p>
<p>“Mates? Marriage?”</p>
<p>“Monogamy.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked at that, but nodded respectfully.</p>
<p>Gabriel seemed to find Dean’s reaction funny, laughing as he stuck another lollipop in his mouth. “You’re cute, Dean-o.” He looked out the window. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>Dean looked out the window as well. They were moving up a long, winding driveway. Dean’s jaw dropped when his eyes laid upon an enormous house and large garden. White columns contrasted against the dark red bricks. Orange and yellow flower bushes lined the front of the house. Everything was picture-perfect.</p>
<p>The door opened and a man stepped out. He looked very similar to the description Dean had online, only about ten times more attractive. He had a mess of nearly black hair, bright blue eyes, a cute little head tilt, and a nice black suit with a blue tie. Dean could easily see himself with this man, he was beautiful.</p>
<p>Dean got out of the car and walked up to the door, blushing slightly as he approached the man, who reached out to take his bag.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel, Luke’s husband.”</p>
<p>Just as Castiel spoke, the scent hit Dean: omega. It was sweet and fresh, and Dean found himself wanting to scent the omega, but dear god that would be inappropriate right now. He was about to meet his future husband, an alpha. Dean hoped he was hiding his disappointment. If this beautiful omega wasn’t his future husband, then who was?</p>
<p>As Dean was led inside, he spotted two more men and immediately caught their alpha scents. They were arguing, so the sharp smell of anger permeated the house. Gabriel made a gagging noise.</p>
<p>“Knock it off, you two! Mikey, he’s here.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired alpha turned away from the light-haired alpha and laid his eyes on Dean, looking him up and down. He walked over and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Michael.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed and shook the alpha’s hand. “Dean.”</p>
<p>Michael was very forward, because as soon as the handshake was over, he was scenting Dean. “You did a good job describing your scent, but I can tell you’re on suppressants. Would it be too much to ask to have you stop them?”</p>
<p>Dean blinked. “Um, I guess not?”</p>
<p>Michael took Dean’s bag from Castiel once he pulled back. “Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” He turned and started up the stairs, leading Dean down a hallway to a door.</p>
<p>Dean looked around and his jaw dropped slightly. The room was massive, the centerpiece being a lush king-sized bed with a wine-colored bedspread. A dresser sat between two large windows and a door opened to a large walk-in closet. Another door led to a white marble bathroom. Dean had his eyes on the big, clawfoot tub.</p>
<p>Michael set Dean’s bag on the bed. “I’ll give you some time to settle in before dinner tonight. I’ll have Castiel bring your suit to change into when the time comes. Feel free to explore the house. The opposite end of the hall is Luke and Castiel’s rooms, and Luke is little possessive of his things, so I’d recommend steering clear. Gabriel lives in the basement suite. I wouldn’t recommend going there either, it looks like a tornado went through it. Other than that, feel free to look around and make yourself at home. I’ll see you at dinner.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a small nod. “Okay.” He watched as Michael left the room and looked around, taking in his new abode. The room felt like it should be cozy and warm, but it felt alien to Dean. He sat on the bed and opened his bag, pulling out his old, clunky laptop. He set it on the bedside table and plugged his charger in.</p>
<p>He thought about the offer to explore the house, but couldn’t bring himself to leave the room. He just needed to absorb that he would be sleeping here for the foreseeable future, at least until the wedding. He laid down and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>He could do this. He could do this for Sammy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up to the sound of a gentle knock on his door. He hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep. With a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Come in.”</p><p>The door opened and Castiel walked inside with a clothing bag draped over one arm. “Hello, Dean. I have your suit for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks. Is it the right size?”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “It was tailored after the measurements you sent to Michael before arriving. It should fit perfectly. Do you need any help?” The omega laid the bag out and unzipped it, revealing a crisp black suit with a green tie.</p><p>“Um, I think I’ve got it.” Dean swallowed. Jesus, Castiel smelled good. Dean had never been so attracted to another omega in his life. One question did stand out in his mind. “Are you like...a servant around here? Is that what I’m going to have to be?”</p><p>Castiel blinked. “No, I’m not a servant. I help around the house because it’s the only thing I have to do around here. Luke works a lot, so I spend most of my time alone here. I asked to help with you. Gabriel was such a big help for me when I got here, and I wanted to make sure you had just as much help adjusting as I did.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.”</p><p>Castiel gave a small nod. “You’re welcome.” He took the suit out of the bag. “Michael will ask, do your suppressants block your heats? If not, when is your next one? I’m sure you saw on his profile that the family is very anti-sex-before-marriage. He wanted to know when to expect your heat so he could know when to steer clear and avoid any unnecessary situations.”</p><p>Dean looked at the articles of clothing Castiel was laying out for him. “They do block my heats. If I stop them, it’ll take about a week before one starts up, I think.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “You should let him know so he can make plans for it.”</p><p>Dean picked up the shirt and couldn’t help but smile a bit when Castiel turned his back to give him some privacy. He appreciated that right now. “How long have you lived here?”</p><p>“Hm, almost a year. I married Luke three months ago.”</p><p>“But you aren’t mated?”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “No.” Silence followed, and Dean took the hint that Castiel didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>“Do you like it here?”</p><p>“It’s nice. The garden out back is my doing. I planted the flowers out front as well. I enjoy playing board games with Gabriel and occasionally visiting my friend that lives nearby. We meet up about once a month to catch up.”</p><p>Dean nodded, standing up to put on the pants. “Did you have a reason for coming here?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Dean chewed his lip and decided not to press further on that. The man seemed like a big box of mysteries that Dean wanted so badly to unravel, but that could come later. He put on the coat and started struggling with his tie. “You can, uh, turn around.”</p><p>Castiel turned around and chuckled softly at the state of Dean’s tie. “Here, allow me.” He stepped forward and took Dean’s tie, expertly tying it with long, delicate fingers. Dean nearly drooled at how close the other omega’s hands were. His scent was there and stronger than before. Dean resisted the urge to lean forward and scent him.</p><p>Castiel stepped back and gave a soft smile. “Micheal is probably waiting for you downstairs. If you ever need anything, my room is on the other end of the hall, on the right.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cas.” The nickname slipped off Dean’s tongue like he had been saying it for years. He slid his phone into his pocket before walking out of the room and down the stairs. He spotted Michael near the front door, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve while he talked quietly on the phone with someone. His eyes flicked up to the stairs, landing on Dean.</p><p>“I’ll call you back, I have a dinner to get to.” Michael hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. “Ready?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, guess so. Oh, um...I just wanted to let you know that if I stop my suppressants I’ll start a heat within a week.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll be sure to purchase any accommodations you might need to help yourself through it.”</p><p>Dean gave an awkward nod. “Yeah, okay.” He followed Michael out of the front door and to the car that was waiting for them. He got into the backseat when Michael opened the door for him and buckled himself in. He was definitely okay with the fact that Michael hadn’t been overly touchy with him since they met a few hours ago. Dean wasn’t sure they touched at all since the handshake and brief scenting.</p><p>“So, tell me about yourself, Dean. I’ve read what you put on your description, but that all feels a little impersonal.”</p><p>“Um, I like cars. I have...had a classic car. She’s a 1967 Chevy Impala. She belongs to my little brother now, until he moves in a few weeks.”</p><p>“How old is your brother?”</p><p>“Eighteen. He’s leaving for college soon.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “Be sure to keep a record of your payments for his school. Since you are going to be part of the family, we’ll want to cover those kinds of expenses for you. I wouldn’t want something like that coming out of the personal funds you’ll receive to spend for yourself.”</p><p>Dean blinked in surprise. Gabriel wasn’t kidding. “O-Okay. He’s going to Stanford. He has a big scholarship, but there are still a lot of expenses, I guess.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “Would you want us to set up a personal allowance for him as well so that he can focus on his studies without having to get a job?”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Sorry, but how are you going to afford all of this?”</p><p>“Right, you don’t know exactly who we are. My father is the CEO Milton Consulting. I didn’t disclose my name when we matched to avoid a bias based on my family. We can certainly afford to fund your brother’s education, and I’d be happy to. I do want to make you happy, Dean. If I can remove that stressor from your life, I will.”</p><p>Dean took a deep breath. It was overwhelming to realize how rich a family he was about to marry into.</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in. It was overwhelming for Castiel too. He’s adjusted well, but it’s taken a while. He expressed an interest in helping you through your own adjustment.”</p><p>“Yeah, he told me about that. Gabriel said he’d help too.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Michael hummed. “We’re here.” He opened the car door and held it open for Dean. They were parking in front of a very sleek, black building with a name Dean could only guess was French. The interior was just as luxurious. The tables had simple white tablecloths and red candles in the center. Dean felt small in here and extremely out of his comfort zone.</p><p>The pair were led to a table at the back of the restaurant. Dean stared at the leather-bound menu and shifted in the fancy, padded seat. Michael took the seat opposite him and opened his menu. He was about to speak when his phone started buzzing. “Hm, I need to take this. If I’m not back in time, get me a glass of cabernet and the beef bourguignon.”</p><p>Dean watched as Michael left, having no idea what he said he wanted to eat. He searched the menu for a dish name that looked anything like what Michael just said. He was pretty sure he found it, but now he had to figure out what the menu said. Dean knew nothing about French food. He couldn’t read a word on the menu. When the waiter came by, he ordered Michael’s wine. When the server asked if he wanted the house, Dean just nodded and ordered water for himself. He pulled out his phone and started using google translate to figure out what the different dishes were.</p><p>Dean had never had duck before, and it sounded good. He kept looking back at the duck confit and eventually decided to get that for himself to be adventurous. Maybe Michael would think Dean was more cultured for choosing duck over the other meat options. God, what was he doing?</p><p>Dean ordered both of their dishes after waiting ten minutes for the server to return. It wasn’t bad service, just the server waiting for Michael to return, and eventually realizing that it would be a while. Dean looked around the restaurant and saw he was the only person alone at a table. That was depressing. He sighed and poked at the fancy embroidered napkin in front of him.</p><p>Dean’s phone buzzed and he took it out to see a text from Sam.</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:25pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey Dean. You make it okay? What’s he like?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:26pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah I made it. He’s alright, very reserved. He seems like he works a lot. The house is massive. I’m in this fancy French restaurant right now. His brother and his brother’s husband are nice. They’ve been supportive.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:26pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, are you texting on a date right now???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:27pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Nah, he’s not here. He took a call. I think I successfully ordered his meal though</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:28pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, well that’s something. You doing okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:30pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, <strong>I’m</strong> good. I think it’s gonna be alright here. Especially because Michael offered to pay for your school and send you a “personal allowance” for other expenses</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:30pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Holy shit</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:31pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I know. It’s crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:32pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, his name is Michael?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:33pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yup. He has an alpha brother named Luke, they don’t seem to get along. Then there’s his beta brother, Gabriel, and Luke has a husband named Castiel. They’re not mated. Idk why but it seemed like a sore subject for him so I won’t ask anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sammy 8:35pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, that’s an odd situation. Ok, well I’m gonna go make sure Bobby doesn’t burn down the kitchen. Text me tomorrow? So I know you’re ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean 8:36pm</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Ok, Sammy. I’ll text you later. Bye</em>
</p><p>Dean set his phone aside and sighed softly. He wondered if Michael would be back anytime soon. It would be nice if he could get to know the man he was supposed to marry within the year. He drummed his fingers on the table and tried not to use his phone too much. It just felt rude in a place this fancy.</p><p>After about thirty minutes, the food arrived and there was still no sign of Michael. Dean’s mouth watered when he caught a whiff of the food in front of him. He placed the napkin in his lap and started eating. He was really hungry, having skipped lunch before the flight due to anxiety.</p><p>When Dean’s plate was clean, Michael finally arrived back at the table. “Sorry about that. Did you enjoy your meal?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was good. Yours isn’t cold is it?”</p><p>Michael took a bite of his own food and hummed. “No, not yet.” He ate in silence, and Dean started to wonder if there was just no chemistry or if this guy was just really closed off. Dean sat quietly while Michael finished his meal and paid the bill. Dean had no interest in seeing what that bill was. It was probably egregious and something that would give Dean heart palpitations.</p><p>The ride back to the house was just as awkward on Dean’s end. He didn’t try to make conversation since Michael was buried in his phone, reading emails or something like that. Michael led Dean back into the house. “Thank you for joining me tonight. Hopefully next time I won’t have to take a business call. If you need help with anything, I’m just down the hall. I’ll see you in the morning if you’re up before eight. I leave for work then.”</p><p>Dean gave a quick nod, eager to go up to his room. “Okay. Thanks.” He waited for Michael to start to walk away before quickly walking up to his room. Reality was setting in now, and it was hitting Dean hard. He closed his bedroom door and started pulling his suit off, carefully laying the individual pieces out to put away later. He pulled on his one pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before curling up in bed.</p><p>He tried, he really tried to fight back tears. Of course, Dean had thought this decision through before he got here. He thought long and hard on if this was the right decision or not, and inevitably decided to give up his life, his freedom, for Sammy.</p><p>It was all too much, the awkward tension between Dean and Michael, the giant house, the feeling of loneliness. It crashed over Dean in waves until tears slipped down his cheeks and to his pillow.</p><p>Dean quickly wiped his eyes when he heard a gentle knock at his door. He took a deep breath before sitting up. “Come in.”</p><p>The door opened and a familiar head of golden hair poked in. “Hey, kiddo. Just wanted to ask how tonight went. Mostly because I could smell your distress from the hall.”</p><p>Dean flushed crimson, not realizing he had stunk up the halls with his sorrows. “It was good.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded, though he seemed to sense that something was wrong, so he walked into the room further with his hands in his pockets. “Where are you from? I know you flew in from Sioux Falls.”</p><p>“Lawrence, Kansas. I was born there, then I moved around a lot with my dad and brother, and when my dad wasn’t in the picture anymore I got moved in with my Uncle Bobby. He’s not my actual uncle, we just call him that.”</p><p>Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed. “You miss your brother?”</p><p>Dean shrugged. “I texted him a few times.”</p><p>Gabriel hummed. “It’s not easy moving away from what you know into a new place. There’s gonna be some growing pains if you choose to stay. You know you're not being held against your will. You can leave at any point if it’s too much.”</p><p>Dean sighed. “I know.” He stared at his own hands, definitely done with talking for the evening. “I’m probably gonna take a shower and go to bed.”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll be in my humble abode in the basement if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gabriel.”</p><p>“Any time.” Gabriel shot Dean a crooked grin before standing up and leaving the room.</p><p>Dean turned his attention to the bathroom to attempt to work the shower. It took him a few minutes to figure out all of the fancy knobs, but once he had it down, the shower was heavenly. The water beat down on his back and neck, forcing his body into a state of relaxation. It was only now that he realized how exhausted he was. Collapsing on the bed was the best feeling in the world after that amazing shower. Dean fell asleep within the span of three minutes, curled around one of the fluffy, downy pillows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up the next day when a beam of sunlight hit him directly in the face. He squinted and rolled over for a few minutes before finally sitting up. He opened his eyes, slightly startled when he wasn’t in his bedroom at Bobby’s. Upon remembering where he was, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt a little queasy, maybe from missing a suppressant dose for the first time in years last night. He wanted to dig them out of his bag and take his morning dose, but he knew what Michael had requested and wanted to respect that.</p>
<p>Dean picked up his phone and his eyes widened when he saw that it was nearly noon. He flew out of bed and dug through his duffel for clothes to change into. He pulled on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt before leaving the room. He looked down the hall. Michael said he would be at work by now. Did Gabriel work? He seemed like he did. He knew Luke worked a lot. That just left Castiel as Dean’s only company.</p>
<p>Dean’s stomach growled and he decided to try and find the kitchen. He walked down the stairs and tried to guess which way the kitchen would be. He heard the sound of metal clanking coming from the right, so he followed the noise through a long corridor. He turned into a large kitchen, where Castiel seemed to be attempting to cook. Judging by the smoke and the frantic waving of a towel, it didn’t seem to be going well.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked over at Dean while he was in the middle of fanning the smoke away from the smoke detector and to an open window. “I forgot about my casserole.”</p>
<p>Dean saw the remains of the casserole on the stove. In a glass pan was a black, charred lump of...something.</p>
<p>“I’m not a very good house omega, if you can’t already tell.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled and picked up one of the dishtowels and started helping fan the smoke. “I can cook alright. What do we have to work with?”</p>
<p>“Um, probably anything you could think of. If not we can wait for Gabriel to get back. He’ll be back the earliest.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned. “We can’t go by ourselves?”</p>
<p>Cas shrugged. “Luke doesn't love it when I go out alone. I try to avoid it. Michael is the same way.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to go do things on his own. “Did you already ask about me going out on my own?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “I’m not really supposed to say this, so you didn’t hear it from me, but Michael’s last omega never really went out a lot. When he did, he was with Gabriel or Michael. They were never mated or married. He left because he was having family issues back home and wanted to go back to them.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked a few times in surprise. “So I’m not the first?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “No, you’re the third, but Michael is convinced you’ll be the last. He was talking about it this morning.”</p>
<p>Dean kept fanning the smoke until the kitchen had mostly cleared. “Oh, wow.” He set the towel down and shifted. He was getting really queasy now. He breathed slowly through his nose and shakily made his way over to the sink. He splashed his face with cold water twice before his body gave in and he vomited. A soothing hand was immediately on his back as he emptied what little content he had in his stomach. When he brought his head up, he was guided to a chair and sat down.</p>
<p>“Have you felt sick for long?”</p>
<p>Dean coughed a few times. “I’m not sick. It’s my suppressants. I usually take them every morning and every night. I’ve skipped two doses now. Last time I ran out I had a really bad reaction like this.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded in sympathy. “I’m sorry. I hope it passes quickly. Do you think you could handle some water? Maybe some crackers?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, definitely. I’m really hungry.”</p>
<p>Castiel fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and a pack of cheese crackers from the pantry. He handed them to Dean and took the seat next to him.</p>
<p>Dean sipped from the bottle and munched on the crackers, feeling his stomach settle with something easy to digest in there. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Dean finished the pack of crackers and washed it down with the water. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “So, what do you do to entertain yourself around here?”</p>
<p>Castiel stood up. “I can show you around the house and the garden. I spend most of my time out there reading.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up as well and started following Castiel out of the kitchen. He was led down another corridor and out the back of the house. The backyard was absolutely massive. All of the landscaping was beautifully done. There was a gazebo, a pond, and a huge vegetable garden. Flowers lined the back of the house and vines crept up the brick in weaving patterns.</p>
<p>“Damn, this is gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Wait, did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “I planted everything, built the gazebo, and helped build the pond. You want to meet the fish?” He walked over to the pond and crouched beside it. Four koi fish swam gracefully through the water. “The one at the back is Anthony, the one with only orange and white is Nemo, the one with more black is Gerard, and the orange one is OJ, like orange juice.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled, kneeling down beside Castiel to look at the fish. “Those are awesome names. Did you name them?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel helped.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed and looked around the garden. “I’m guessing you sit in the gazebo?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Not as much lately, since it’s gotten a bit chilly.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at the pond. “It gets cold out here, how do you keep the fish warm?”</p>
<p>“We have heaters in there for when it gets cold and a cover to put over it when it snows. I have a little wall to put around it if it snows really hard, so the melting snow doesn’t trickle in there. I’d hate for a bunch of pesticides and harsh chemicals to get in there.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and stood back up, looking around the garden. “Do you guys eat the vegetables you grow?”</p>
<p>Castiel got up and followed Dean. “Of course. I’m not the one who cooks them, though. Gabriel is a mastermind in the kitchen. He owns a bakery, so he makes all of his sweets during the day, and then cooks at night.”</p>
<p>“Nice.” Dean followed Castiel as he started walking back inside. As he walked up the back steps, he suddenly felt a little woozy and started to sway. “I think I’m gonna go lay back down.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at Dean and put a hand on his back to keep him from falling. “Okay. I think you should try to eat a little more. I can order some food to be delivered here. What kinds of things do you like? Pizza? Chinese? Burgers?”</p>
<p>Dean rubbed his face. “Um, I guess a burger?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll bring it to you when it gets here. I hope you feel better soon.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas.” Dean offered a small smile before retreating up the stairs to his room. With a long sigh, he fell onto the bed, bouncing on the soft mattress. He could tell this heat was going to be a bad one, judging by how shitty he felt now. Part of him hoped Michael would toss aside the ‘no pre-marital sex’ mindset to help him out, but he doubted it.</p>
<p>Just before Dean drifted off, there was a quiet knock on the door. Castiel opened the door and brought over a plate with a delicious smelling burger and french fries. “Damn, this is fancy. I thought you meant a fast-food burger.”</p>
<p>“You have to try this one. It’s from a local place nearby.”</p>
<p>Dean sat up and picked up the burger. He took a large bite and his eyes widened at the flavor. “Holy shit, that’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” A gentle hand touched Dean’s arm before Cas left the room.</p>
<p>Dean’s arm felt warm where Castiel had touched him. He wished Castiel would come back and bring that amazing scent of lavender and honey with him. With a disappointed sigh, Dean finished his burger and fries. They were delicious, and on a full stomach, sleep came easily.</p>
<p>Dean awoke to the sound of a knock on his door. Before he could sit up, Michael was walking in. He had a paper grocery bag in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dean. Castiel said stopping your suppressants was giving you some trouble today. I went ahead and got you some supplies for when your heat comes.” He set the bag on the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks. Yeah, I’ve just felt really nauseous and woozy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that. Would you like to come to my room for a little while? I know we haven’t spent much time together, and some close proximity could give us the chance to get to know each other’s scents, which should be easier for me now that your suppressants are starting to wear off.”</p>
<p>Dean paused before nodding. Michael was right, they needed to get used to each other’s scents. “Sure.” He stood up and followed Michael to the bedroom opposite from his own. The room was laid out the same, except for an office space with bookshelves and a large desk.</p>
<p>Michael had changed from his work suit into more comfortable clothes, a t-shirt, and some silk pajama pants. He sat on his bed and gestured for Dean to join him.</p>
<p>Dean carefully sat on the bed, mindful of the bedspread that probably cost more than anything he had ever owned. He scooted back until he was next to Michael.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, the bedspread isn’t going to rip from you sitting on it.” He wrapped an arm around Dean and leaned in to scent him. “Your suppressants are definitely wearing off. Your scent is much more prominent today.”</p>
<p>Dean tilted his head to the side, granting Michael access to his neck. He took in a deep breath to get a hint of Michael’s scent. It was nice, kind of woody, maybe pine? It wasn’t Dean’s favorite, but it was okay. He could definitely get used to it. Michael seemed way more affectionate today, which Dean was happy about. He appreciated the gentle touches.</p>
<p>“How long have you been taking those suppressants?”</p>
<p>“Uh, eight years? Since I was fifteen.”</p>
<p>“Really? Huh, I’ve heard they usually don’t give out those heavy suppressants until you’re at least eighteen.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. He didn’t really like talking about why he took them. “I just wanted them, I guess. Heats are a pain.”</p>
<p>“I know. When we’re married, I promise I’ll be there during the nights of your heats to help you through them.” Michael kissed Dean’s forehead.</p>
<p>Dean hid a frown at that. At least he was being honest about not being able to be there during the day. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Michael hummed. “Would you like to put on a movie? You can pick, I don’t really care what we watch.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Dean was handed a remote that went to a large TV at the foot of the bed. He turned the TV on and navigated to Netflix. He really didn’t know what he wanted to watch. After scrolling for a bit, he just picked a random documentary about the ocean. That would be calming to watch. He laid down with Michael when prompted and curled up to him. Usually, Dean wouldn’t be this affectionate, but he wanted to get used to this kind of intimacy with Michael quickly. It felt kind of nice to be held like this while he watched TV.</p>
<p>It became apparent after about twenty minutes that Michael was exhausted. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped loosely around Dean and his nose pressed to the back of his neck. Dean was still wide awake, especially after sleeping all day. He lasted about an hour in Michael’s arms before his growling stomach begged him to go eat. He glanced back at Michael and slowly shifted forward. He was glad to find out that Michael was a very heavy sleeper, because not even pulling his arms away or getting out of bed woke him up.</p>
<p>Dean padded out of the room and closed the door behind himself. He snuck down the stairs and saw a warm light coming from what looked like the living room. He poked his head in and saw Castiel sitting cross-legged on the couch with an embroidery hoop in his hands. He was stitching into it with his brows furrowed tightly together. Every stitch was more like a stab. Dean slowly walked into the room. “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked up from his project. “Oh, yeah. Insomnia is, unfortunately, my right-hand-man.”</p>
<p>“Whatcha making?”</p>
<p>Castiel showed Dean the linen on the hoop, revealing a pattern of delicate flowers and bumblebees. Parts of it were still sketched in pencil.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s really pretty.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I have a lot of embroidery projects. They calm me down.”</p>
<p>“You kind of seemed angry at that one.”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged. “Maybe I am.” He gave a playful smile towards Dean, but when his eyes flicked towards the stairs, the smile disappeared. Dean turned around and saw an omega girl he had never seen before walking down the stairs. She had a smile on her face and the smell of sex surrounded her. Dean watched her walk out the front door and looked back at Cas.</p>
<p>“Is she one of Gabriel’s friends?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked back at his embroidery and stabbed the linen with the needle again. “No. If she was, she would have come from the basement.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned even deeper. He walked over a little closer. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you’re down here? Because that was happening upstairs?”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed and tossed the embroidery hoop onto the couch. He avoided eye contact with Dean. “When I’m not in the mood, or we’re just butting heads, Luke has ‘friends’ that he brings over to help. She’s one of them.”</p>
<p>“Did you agree to that?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “I was going to leave the first time it happened, but here I am, I guess.”</p>
<p>Dean shifted. “Is that something both of the brothers do?”</p>
<p>Cas quickly shook his head. “Michael would never. He’s too much of a goody-two-shoes.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down on the couch next to Castiel. “Do you and Luke butt heads a lot?”</p>
<p>“Not too often. Every once in awhile we’ll get into a stupid spat over nothing. Besides that, we’re usually alright. He works and when he gets home we watch movies in bed for a while. I guess I can’t really complain.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed, debating on whether or not he should press further. It was pretty obvious that Castiel was unhappy, and Dean hated that for him. “Well, you have a right to be happy. I hope that happens for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel gave a warm smile. “Did you need something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I was just hungry.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel saved you some dinner. It’s in the fridge, covered in foil.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find the plate Cas was talking about. He uncovered it to find a delicious looking beef stroganoff. He licked his lips and put the plate in the microwave. He stared at it as it heated up until he realized he needed a fork. He searched the countless drawers for one and finally found the elegant silverware. He grabbed a fork and took the plate out of the microwave, digging in immediately. When the flavor hit his tongue, he moaned and took another bite. The dish was seasoned perfectly and even delicious after being nuked in the microwave. Dean practically licked his plate clean and turned to see Castiel watching him from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Like I said earlier today, Gabriel is a mastermind in the kitchen. It was good, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly and looked around for what to do with his plate. He smiled when it was taken out of his hand and Cas rinsed it off in the sink before putting it and the fork into the dishwasher. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Castiel gave a soft smile. “I should probably get back upstairs to my husband now that he’s done with that. He’ll be all soft and cuddly now. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Dean waved. “See ya. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel waved back before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs. Dean looked around the kitchen for a minute before retreating upstairs as well. When he got to the bedrooms, he started debating which room to go in. He didn’t want Michael to be disappointed when he woke up, so he finally decided to go back to Michael’s room. He quietly climbed back into bed and wiggled underneath Michael’s arm. He felt warm under the blankets and a little better with someone holding him while he laid there. Sleep came a little easier this time, and it was peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up to the feeling of being jostled around and manhandled. He was going to start fighting it, but then the overwhelming warmth hit him. He whined when he felt his stomach cramping and his now damp pants. He opened his eyes and saw Michael carrying him across the hall. Maybe Michael would help him, and he wouldn’t be alone…</p>
<p>Dean was dropped on his bed and left alone in the room with nothing but a paper bag full of fake knots and lube to satisfy him. Dean clutched his stomach from the pain of the cramps. He groaned and peeled his clothes off for some kind of relief, only to find none. His head was spinning, sweat was pouring down his body, and everything hurt. When there was a knock at the door, Dean quickly pulled a sheet over himself. “H-hello?”</p>
<p>The door cracked open and Castiel’s head poked in. “Hey, I saw Michael dump you in here. I just wanted to check on you. I’ll be bringing you food and water during your heat. Is there anything I can get you now?”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. Castiel’s scent was seeping into the room and it was driving his senses mad. All he could do was curl in on himself. “Some over the counter painkillers.”</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head. “Are you in pain?”</p>
<p>Dean usually never talked about his reproductive health to anyone, but he was especially vulnerable right now. “I have polycystic ovary syndrome. That’s why I was on suppressants. My heats are long and really painful. I haven’t had a real heat since I was fifteen.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned. “Okay, I’ll keep a close eye on you. Let me go get you some ibuprofen.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and curled around a pillow, taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm himself. His stomach was tight and he worried that if he moved too much he might start vomiting. He had his eyes tightly closed, so the thing that signaled him of Castiel’s return was that delicious scent. He opened his eyes and saw a few bottles of water and a little medicine cup with pills in it.</p>
<p>“Can you sit up to drink? You’re going to sweat out a lot of water, and you need to stay hydrated. How hot are you right now?”</p>
<p>Dean sat up and took the water bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a long swig. “Burning up.” He picked up the ibuprofen and took it with a swallow of water.</p>
<p>Castiel placed the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead. “You feel really hot. Michael got you some...supplies. You need to use them to try and bring the heat down. It may help ease the cramping too.”</p>
<p>Dean stared up at Castiel, barely comprehending what he was saying, but listening nonetheless. When Cas’s face was close enough, he leaned in and scented him, a pleased purr rumbling from his chest. He only stopped when gentle hands took his shoulders and laid him back down on the bed. Did Cas say something? Oh well. Dean watched him leave and whined. His forehead felt even hotter where Castiel had touched him.</p>
<p>Dean looked at the paper bag that was still sitting on the bed. He reached over and pulled it close, dumping out the contents. He was nearly insulted by the packaging on the fake knotted dildo. It was too bright and fun. Dean groaned when more slick trickled down his thighs. Cas was right, he needed to do something to try and calm his heat down a little more.</p>
<p>With trembling fingers, Dean took the dildo out of its box. It was pretty realistic, except for the fact that it was cold silicone instead of warm flesh. The knot at the base inflated and deflated with a little pump. Dean glanced over at the lube that was in the bag and knew he wouldn’t need it. Right now, his body was producing slick like it was making up for all the years that he was on suppressants.</p>
<p>Dean turned onto his stomach and laid his head on one of his many pillows. He reached behind himself and slid two fingers into his entrance. It had been a long time since anything had been back there, so Dean had to be sure that he was ready. The fingers were good, but nowhere near enough to satisfy him. Once he was sure that the dildo wouldn’t be painful, he wiped the slick off of his fingers onto the shaft of the toy and lined up the head with his hole. He shifted his knees apart further and sank the dildo into his ass with a long whine.</p>
<p>The stretch of the toy was satisfying, but something was still missing. Dean panted softly as he fucked himself with the dildo, desperate to give himself what he so badly craved.</p>
<p>After a solid five minutes of pushing the dildo in and out, Dean was no closer to release than when he started. It was deliriously frustrating. He wrapped his free hand around his cock and stroked himself as fast as he could. It almost didn’t feel good anymore, but he felt his orgasm building slowly. He stopped stroking himself to pump up the knot on the dildo. It caught his rim a few times before locking in place. Dean stroked himself a few more times, thinking that was all he needed to come, but nothing happened. He was so close, right there on the edge, and nothing was getting him that last push. He cried out in frustration and flopped onto his side, knotted dildo still locked in his ass. At least that gave him the tiniest bit of comfort, enough that after a while of laying there, he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Sometime later, the knotted dildo had deflated on its own, maybe the valve in the pump wasn’t fully sealed. The dildo was half-hanging out of Dean and he was soaked in sweat and slick. Coherent thoughts didn’t form anymore. He heard the door open but didn’t respond. His cramps were getting worse and he groaned. He heard a deep, rumbling voice that made him purr and open his eyes. He saw Castiel’s concerned face and felt a soothing hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into it and stared at the other omega, watching his lips move.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You’re still burning up. You used the fake knot, right?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t work,” Dean mumbled and blinked slowly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t get off.” Dean could see the frown on Castiel’s face.</p>
<p>“You need to try again, okay? You’re getting too hot.”</p>
<p>“Don’ wanna move…”</p>
<p>“Are you cramping?”</p>
<p>Dean whimpered and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, let me run you a bath. We have to get you cooled down.”</p>
<p>Dean watched Castiel leave and whined, reaching a hand out for him. He saw Castiel pull a phone out of his pocket just as he disappeared into the bathroom. He heard his voice, but couldn’t quite tell what he was saying. He sounded angry. Dean shifted and remembered the dildo still hanging out of him. He blushed and quickly took it out, setting it aside on the bed.</p>
<p>When Cas returned, Dean melted at just the hands on his shoulders, guiding him to stand up on shaky legs and walk to the bathroom, all the way to the tub. Dean carefully stepped over the sides and found the water cold. When he whined, he was simply guided to sit down. Dean didn’t even think about the fact that he was completely naked around Cas, and the other omega didn’t seem to care.</p>
<p>“I know it’s cold, I’m sorry. We have to get your temperature down. We’re taking you to the hospital when Michael gets home.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned a bit and shook his head. “I don’t need the hospital…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do.” Cas picked up a thermometer and slid the device across Dean’s forehead. “You’re at 103.4. Normal heats don’t go over 100. You should be in the hospital now, but your alpha can be a real control freak.” He had a frustrated frown on his face as he huffed and set the thermometer aside.</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax in the cold water. He felt a hand stroking his hair and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“I’m a lot to deal with.”</p>
<p>Cas shook his head. “You can’t control your physical health, and I happen to enjoy your company, so it’s no bother to me.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed at that comment and hid a smile. The cold water was starting to actually feel good against his burning skin. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a heat. This sucks.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine so.”</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow. “You say that like you don’t have heats.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I have heats, I was just saying that I can imagine that yours sucks after so long without one.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, leaning into Cas’s hand in his hair. Castiel’s scent was insanely calming for him right now. His brain was still clouded from heat, and he didn’t really try to filter himself. Thoughts spilled out into words without any thought to them. “Have you ever dated another omega?”</p>
<p>“Um...yeah. I have.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed, head lolling to the side. “That’s cool. You don’t hear about that a lot.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you don’t. Are you feeling okay, Dean? De-”</p>
<p>Dean stared up at Castiel, the sound of his voice fading from his hearing. The world was blurry and all he could see was the outline of Castiel’s body. He saw him moving, but he couldn’t tell what was happening. He barely registered being pulled out of the bathtub and wrapped in a bathrobe. He heard shouting, and then another figure was in the room. The other person helped Castiel lift Dean off the floor and carry him out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Dean blinked slowly, trying to focus on the world around him. Everything was blurry and he felt himself fading from consciousness. The world went black, and the last thing Dean remembered was being cradled to Castiel’s chest, the scent of lavender and honey engulfing him.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean had no idea how long he was out. When he woke up, something was on his face, covering his mouth and nose. He heard faint beeps from monitors and angry voices from a distance. When he opened his eyes, he saw white walls and a chair occupied by a familiar head of golden hair. He felt his face and found an oxygen mask there.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up when he saw Dean moving and stood up. “Hey, kiddo. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Dean pulled the mask off in mild annoyance. “I feel gross.” He heard the voices outside of the room getting louder. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged. “Typical Michael and Luke arguing. I think Cassie is getting in on it too.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Heatstroke. They gave you a bunch of fluids and got you cooled down. You’re on a temporary heat suppressant to get you through this heat. Doc says that if you’re not going to be on suppressants, you need someone helping you through your heat.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned. “And Michael won’t because he doesn’t have sex before marriage…” Dean’s face paled. He was going to be sent away. There was no way Michael would want to deal with this.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “He also doesn’t want you on suppressants. They’re trying to work something out. The only thing I can promise you is that he’s not going to send you away for this. He’s determined to keep you here and do whatever he has to do for that.”</p>
<p>Dean let out a small sigh of relief. “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“Just a few hours. It’s still today, Michael came here straight from work.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and looked down at his own hands, messing with a thread coming off from the sheets. The door opened and Michael stepped through, the frustrated look on his face shifting to worry when he saw Dean. “Hey, you’re awake.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just woke up.”</p>
<p>Michael walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dean on the side of the bed. “I talked to the doctor earlier. They’re going to bring in a specialist to figure out the best course of action for us.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this part of my health.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I understand why you weren’t comfortable talking about it.” Michael took Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>“Was everything okay outside? Is Cas still here?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine. Luke is taking him home. He shouldn’t have been here. He was supposed to wait for me to get home.” Michael shot a look at Gabriel, who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Dean looked half-dead. If Cassie didn’t call for me, Dean probably wouldn’t be awake right now. Heatstroke is serious.”</p>
<p>“I know that, but you took both omegas out of the house without our permission.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your permission for shit, Mikey.”</p>
<p>Michael growled at his brother. “You need to remember your place. Have some respect.”</p>
<p>Gabriel flipped Michael off and stayed in the chair with his arms crossed. “I protected your future husband and mate. Get your head out of your ass.”</p>
<p>Michael huffed and looked at Dean. “I’m sorry about him. He can be...brash at times.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t really like this side of Michael, but he felt way too weak and vulnerable to say anything about it right now. “It’s okay.” He looked to the door when a woman walked in.</p>
<p>“Good evening. I’m Dr. Barnes and I’m here for your OB/GYN consult. How are you feeling, Dean?” The woman had a very calming presence that made the tension in the room fade away.</p>
<p>“I feel kind of gross, but better than before.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re perking up, that’s a good sign. I just have a few questions for you so I can get to know your case a little better. You can have your alpha in the room if you want.”</p>
<p>Dean glanced at Michael. “Oh, he’s not my alpha, yet.”</p>
<p>Michael squeezed Dean’s hand and looked at Gabriel, gesturing for him to leave. Dean could tell that Michael had no intention of leaving, which made things a little awkward.</p>
<p>Once Gabriel was out of the room, Dr. Barnes started talking. “First question, when was your first heat?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I was two weeks away from turning fifteen.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so a little early. How long are your heats?”</p>
<p>“I’ve only ever had two, and they were about a week long.”</p>
<p>“Alright, and when did you start taking heavy suppressants?”</p>
<p>“Shortly after my second heat. My heat was really painful and I ended up in the hospital from heatstroke. The doctor said I either had to arrange for an alpha to help me through my heat, which was tricky since I wasn’t legal yet, or start suppressants.”</p>
<p>“I think you made the right choice there, given your situation. Have you ever sought out someone to help you through a heat, so you could stop the suppressants?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been married or mated?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head again. “No.”</p>
<p>“Any serious relationships in the past?”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Alpha, beta, or omega?”</p>
<p>“Alpha. We dated for a year. She broke it off six months ago.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been knotted?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head again. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him. “No.”</p>
<p>Dr. Barnes nodded. “I know it’s a lot of personal questions, but a lot goes into omega’s reproductive health, and it helps to know some of your experiences, so I know what you’d be comfortable with. I think today, you’re going to have to face the same decision you made when you were fifteen. You can’t tackle your heats alone. That much we know. You’d end up back in here with me every month. So you either need to get on suppressants again, or,” she turned to Michael, “you’ll need to take off work and be there for his heat. Wear protection if you don’t want pups yet, and do your alpha thing.”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. “We’re not having sex before we’re married.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll write up a prescription for suppressants.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want him taking anything that dulls his scent. We’re supposed to be getting to know each other, and if I can’t scent him fully, that isn’t going to work.”</p>
<p>Dr. Barnes frowned. “You have to do one or the other.”</p>
<p>Michael sighed. “Isn’t there another option?”</p>
<p>Dr. Barnes shook her head. “I’m afraid there isn’t.” She paused. “If you’re that opposed to sex before marriage between you two, how opposed would you be to someone else, like a beta or another omega, helping him? No suppressants, no premarital sex between you two.”</p>
<p>Michael scowled a little at that. “I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of someone else having sex with him every month.”</p>
<p>“It’s that or one of the other options.”</p>
<p>Dean thought for a moment about how much he had calmed down with Cas around, until his body simply gave out, of course. “If I was able to y’know, help myself during my heat, but I just needed someone else there to calm me down, would that work?”</p>
<p>Pamela tilted her head. “Well, what you need is to be able to ‘finish’ in a timely manner to satisfy the needs of your heat so you cool down. If you think you’d be able to with just the presence of another person, that’s definitely something to try. A scent that calms you down could also be very beneficial.”</p>
<p>Michael seemed to like that idea better, nodding along. He looked to Dean. “I’ve noticed that you and Castiel have started to become friends. He’d be around all day and night during your heats to help.”</p>
<p>Dean was a little surprised when Michael suggested Castiel, but he was secretly happy that he didn’t have to say it himself. “Yeah, I’d be okay with that.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. “Okay, I’ll talk to Luke and Castiel and see what we can work out.”</p>
<p>Dr. Barnes smiled and nodded, writing something down on her clipboard. “Okay, make sure that your temperature is monitored regularly, and if something’s not working, come back in so we can make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure.”</p>
<p>Dr. Barnes gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze. “You have a couple of options for what you want to do now. The temporary suppressant needs a dose every twelve hours to keep working. We can keep you here until your heat is over and continue giving you doses, or we can send you home tomorrow morning and your heat will start again tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>Dean was going to speak, but Michael started first.</p>
<p>“I’ll take him home. I’m sure that would be more comfortable.” He looked at Dean with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Dean gave a tiny smile back. It’s not what he would have picked, but maybe Michael was right. Spending a week in the hospital would suck. He saw that Dr. Barnes was looking at him, and he smiled a little wider when she seemed interested in his opinion. “Yeah, I’ll go home.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll get your discharge papers in order so you can leave first thing in the morning. You’re doing good now, but the other doctors just want to keep an eye on you for a night so that they can make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Thanks, doc.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Hopefully, I don’t see you in here for the same reason next month. Take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a small wave and laid back on the bed once Dr. Barnes left. He watched as Michael took out his phone.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure Luke will be okay with all of this. He and Castiel are a little more open than a usual married couple.” Michael called Luke on his cell phone. “Hey, it’s me. I have a question. Dean needs someone to stay with him during his heats. You’re okay with Castiel doing that, right?... Great. Thanks. Make sure you tell him so it’s not a surprise tomorrow. See you tomorrow.” He hung up and checked the time. “It’s getting late. I have some work I need to do before bed. I’ll see you...tomorrow night. Gabriel will pick you up in the morning.”</p>
<p>Dean hid a frown and nodded. “Okay. See ya.”</p>
<p>Michael kissed Dean’s forehead. “Goodbye, Dean.” He picked up his phone and left the room, leaving Dean by himself in the hospital bed.</p>
<p>Dean laid his bed all the way down and closed his eyes. He was still pretty drowsy and hoped sleep would come easily. A nurse came in soon after Michael left and checked his vitals. Dean drifted off to sleep shortly after she was done, happy to sleep the night away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, his vitals were being checked again and he was being handed a clipboard to sign discharge papers. Gabriel returned with a set of clean clothes for Dean to wear.</p>
<p>“You ready to get outta here?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly “Definitely. I’d much rather be in that giant bed.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled and handed Dean the clothes for him to go change in the bathroom. Once Dean was clothed, they left the hospital room and walked out to Gabriel’s car. Dean felt a little sweaty, but otherwise, he had no symptoms of his heat. He did have a question for Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Did Cas get in trouble yesterday? After he came here?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed. “Michael and Luke griped at him a little, but they eventually settled on me for taking both of you with me. It was ridiculous, but that’s my brothers for ya.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad about what happened. Let’s just get you home so you can relax.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed and tried to relax for the car ride back to the house. He was happy to see Castiel waiting for them at the front door again. When he got out of the car, Castiel was immediately walking over to him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? How are you? They wouldn’t let me see you yesterday and I was worried-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, I’m okay.” Dean smiled softly to try and reassure Castiel. “Let’s just get inside so we can chat.”</p>
<p>“Right, we should do that.” Castiel led the way back inside and up the stairs to Dean’s room. “Luke told me about what the plan is.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, the doctor said someone had to be with me or I’d have to start suppressants again.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Oh, I washed all of your sheets and put down some white sheets that you can use just for your heats.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at the bed and saw that his bedspread was gone, and all that was left was white sheets and a simple grey blanket. “Oh, thanks. That’s really nice of you.” Dean paused. “Before we even talk about this, you had a choice about this, right? No one is making you help me?”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked. “Oh, of course. No one told me I had to do anything. Luke asked if I would want to help, and I said yes. Trust me, I can stand up for myself. No one here ‘makes’ me do anything.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a soft smile, relieved, to say the least. “Thanks, Cas.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Castiel sat down on the bed. “We should talk about what exactly we’re going to be doing, because we both know you won’t be thinking clearly once your heat starts.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down next to Castiel. “Yeah, you’re right. To be honest, your scent really calmed me down yesterday. I think if you’re just there while I do my thing, it’ll help a lot. A helping hand if I need it would be nice too if you’re okay with that.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Those are all things I’m okay with. The one place I was going to draw the line was penetrative sex.”</p>
<p>“Michael didn’t seem to want us to, either, so I’m on the same page.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Good, I’m glad. Is there anything else I can do?”</p>
<p>“I think the doctor just said to keep my temperature monitored and if it gets too high again to go back to the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully we don’t have to do that again.” Castiel looked down at the sheets, losing eye contact with Dean.</p>
<p>“They didn’t get super mad at you, did they?”</p>
<p>Castiel met Dean’s eyes again. “No, I stood my ground. Gabriel stood up for me too. I just hate the idea of you getting that sick again. It was really scary.”</p>
<p>Dean scooted a little closer to Castiel. “I’m sorry I scared you.” He was approaching the twelve-hour mark since the night before when he received his last dose of the suppressant. He found himself staring at Castiel’s neck, his body leaning forward slightly. When he caught himself, he sat up with a blush. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head with a gentle smile. “It’s okay. You said it calms you down, right?” He scooted closer to Dean and tilted his head to the side. “You can scent me.”</p>
<p>Dean leaned in and pressed his nose to Castiel’s pulse point, taking in a deep breath and relaxing. Castiel’s scent was fucking incredible. Dean took it in like it would give him life itself. Even better was when Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I scent you too?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and pulled back, exposing his own neck. He ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, threading his fingers into the dark locks. It was a shockingly intimate moment between two people who were supposed to stay entirely platonic.</p>
<p>Castiel pulled back and gave a soft smile. “Thank you.” He noticed that Dean's behavior was shifting a little. “You feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think the suppressant is wearing off, though.”</p>
<p>“Okay, are you comfortable taking at least your shirt off? Just so we can keep you cool?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Might as well get naked. It’ll happen eventually, anyways.” He sat up and pulled his shirt and pants off, tossing them aside. He paused at his boxers when Castiel got up and started picking up the clothes. “Oh. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Cas shook his head, a smile on his face even though he was very purposefully averting his eyes from Dean. “It’s okay. I’m very messy during my heat too.”</p>
<p>Dean’s face heated up just at the thought of Castiel in heat. Picturing his face all flushed red and those gorgeous lips parted...fuck. Dean shifted and dug his teeth into his lower lip as he watched Castiel move. He almost heard himself whine, and it wasn’t until Castiel was staring at him that he realized that he actually whined out loud.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I come sit with you?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. His eyes followed Castiel as the other omega sat against the headboard, propping a pillow up between his back and the wood. Dean waited for Castiel to open his arms in invitation before crawling towards him and sitting between his legs, leaning back so that his back was against Cas’s chest. He very much wished that Castiel wasn’t wearing a shirt so that he could feel his skin, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything. But there was something he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“If you ever need company during your heats if Luke has to work, I’d be happy to help.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I very much prefer to be alone during my heats, but thank you for the offer. That’s very kind of you.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, but one statement stood out. “You don’t stay with Luke?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “I don’t, but let’s focus on you. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Dean thought for a moment. “Okay, I guess. It’s definitely building back up. It’s getting hot.”</p>
<p>Castiel felt Dean’s forehead and picked up the thermometer from the bedside table. He ran the device across Dean’s forehead and looked at the reading. “You’re still in the normal range. You seem much more comfortable than yesterday.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back onto Castiel’s shoulder. “You help a lot.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
<p>Dean took several deep breaths and tried to keep his body relaxed. He started to feel some mild cramping, but a deep inhale of Castiel’s scent seemed to quell them. As the minutes passed, the room grew hotter and Dean felt slick leaking. He squirmed and whimpered, finding one of Castiel’s hands and holding it tightly. “C-Cas…”</p>
<p>Castiel gently stroked Dean’s hair. “Do you want to take your boxers off?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly and used his free hand to shove the wet boxers down his thighs so he could chuck them towards the hamper. Once they were gone, his ass felt cool from the open air on his slick-wet skin. He started to reach between his own legs, but pulled his hand to his chest and tucked his face into Castiel’s neck in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Just relax and try to focus on satisfying your heat.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed and opened his eyes. He reached between his own legs and pushed two fingers into himself, whining into Castiel’s neck. He shifted to spread his legs further and gasped as he slowly fucked himself with his fingers. It was so good, but it wasn’t enough. He chewed his lip and curled his fingers, attempting to bite back a moan but inevitably failing. The sweet sound tumbled from his lips and his eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>Castiel’s hand in his own gently squeezed while the other played with strands of Dean’s hair as he watched the other omega pleasure himself. His eyes were dark, but he didn’t say anything to keep from disturbing Dean.</p>
<p>Dean’s hand moved faster and faster as he chased the slowly building orgasm. His toes curled and he panted into Castiel’s neck, his teeth scraping the skin. He swore he heard the omega moan when he did that, but he was too distracted to acknowledge it. Dean gasped a few times, teetering right on the edge of orgasm. He wasn’t as frantic as yesterday with Castiel’s calming scent here, but he still couldn’t get off. He felt Cas’s hand leave his hair and move to his hip.</p>
<p>“Relax. You’re all coiled up. Find a good pace and just let it build. You’ll get there, I promise.” Castiel’s was a little deeper than usual, and it sent shivers up Dean’s spine.</p>
<p>Dean slowed down a little, right to where it felt the best. He tried to slow down his breathing and let his body loosen and relax. It took him a minute, but he managed with Castiel’s presence. He thought about what Castiel said and tried to be patient, to just let his orgasm slowly build. He panted hard, sweat soaking his hair and the room feeling ungodly hot. This wasn’t working. “Please, please...I can’t-”</p>
<p>“Dean, look at me.” Castiel paused, waiting for Dean to make eye contact. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”</p>
<p>Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes pleadingly. “Just...do what I’m doing. To me.” His eyes drifted to Castiel’s lips and without thinking, he leaned up and kissed him, eyes fluttering closed. Surprisingly, Castiel was kissing him back. Even better, Dean felt Castiel’s hand replacing his own at his hole. Long, slender fingers teased at his rim, making him moan into the other omega’s mouth.</p>
<p>Castiel slid two fingers into Dean as he pulled away from the kiss to watch Dean’s face.</p>
<p>Dean moaned, the feeling of someone else’s fingers being so much better than his own. Castiel seemed to be an expert too, which made sense, given that he had probably done this to himself a hundred times during his heats. Fuck, what Dean would give to see that for himself.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Dean was grabbing at one of Castiel’s thick runner’s thighs as a third finger breached him. It was slow, but Castiel knew how to hit every sensitive spot within him and make it feel fucking amazing. Dean’s head was spinning and he couldn’t see straight. He felt the familiar build-up of his orgasm and whined, scared of getting stuck again.</p>
<p>“Shhh, just breathe. I know it’s coming. Just feel it and ride it. I’m here.” When Dean’s moans got even louder, Castiel spoke again. “Come for me.”</p>
<p>Dean’s legs twitched and his mouth dropped open as he cried out, his body singing sweet release as he finally came, slick coating Castiel’s hand and streaks of white painting his belly. It was white-hot, and then cooling. Dean felt the room cool down and suddenly he wasn’t so strung-tight anymore. It was heavenly.</p>
<p>Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s neck, whispering ‘thank you’s over and over like a prayer.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you showered so you can get some rest before the next wave starts.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, gladly getting out of bed to be led to the shower. He was only mildly disappointed when Castiel didn’t join him and simply watched to make sure he didn’t fall. Once he was clean and dry, Dean returned to bed with Castiel, who made him drink a bottle of water and eat a protein bar. His temperature was still perfect, so it seemed that everything was going according to plan.</p>
<p>Dean laid down while Castiel sat beside him. Dean simply held his hand while he fell asleep, grateful for the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s heat went off without a hitch once he and Castiel got a system down. It was about every three hours that Dean would wake up to another wave of heat. Castiel’s fingers were a godsend and worked every time.</p>
<p>Six days after Dean came home from the hospital, his heat was finally over. He woke up that morning and let out a sigh of relief. He heard a buzz and saw Castiel looking at the bedside table.</p>
<p>“Was that my phone?”</p>
<p>“Someone named Sam has been trying to get in contact with you. I asked the other day and all you said was ‘ew’ so I assumed it was an ex, but he’s calling you for the third time this morning now.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit! Gimme that, he’s my little brother.” When Castiel handed him the phone, he immediately answered. “Sammy?”</p>
<p>“Dean! Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?! I’ve been texting you and calling you for days!”</p>
<p>“God, I’m sorry, I had to stop my suppressants when I got here so I started my heat. It just ended.”</p>
<p>Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, well I’m glad to know you’ve just been getting railed all week instead of being dead.”</p>
<p>Dean flushed red when he saw Castiel’s eyes widen a bit, knowing he could hear Sam. “Uh, Sammy? I’m not alone.”</p>
<p>“First of all, it’s Sam. Secondly, oops. Sorry, Michael.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at Castiel and sighed, putting Sam on speakerphone. “It’s not Michael, it’s Cas, Luke’s husband. He uh...woke me up this morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well hey, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Sam. It’s nice to meet you...over the phone, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled a bit. “Yeah, nice to meet you too. If you don’t mind me asking, where is Michael?”</p>
<p>Dean looked at the clock. “Uh, well it’s 9am, so he’s at work. He’ll be back around eight tonight.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Long workday.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “It takes them about an hour to get there and back with traffic, so they usually work from 9-7. It’s still a long day, but occasionally they come home early. Gabriel is gone very early in the morning to open the bakery at 7, but he’s back by 6, since the bakery closes at 5.”</p>
<p>Sam listened and nodded, immediately intrigued by Castiel now. “How long have you lived there?”</p>
<p>Castiel was very willing to answer Sam’s questions, and seemed to enjoy it. “It’ll be a year soon. I’ve been married for three months.”</p>
<p>“And they’re nice to you, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course. The family has its issues, just like any other, but my husband takes care of me as I take care of him.”</p>
<p>Sam had a bad habit of pushing a little too far for information sometimes. “Why do you say husband instead of mate?”</p>
<p>“It’s just the term that I prefer.” Castiel showed his skill at taking the topic of conversation elsewhere. “Dean said you’re going to college this fall. Where are you studying? What’s your major?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to Stanford in two weeks. I’m a political science major with a history minor. I want to go to law school.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “You must be extremely intelligent to get into Stanford.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled softly. “He was valedictorian of his high school class.”</p>
<p>“There were only a hundred people in my class, Dean, it wasn’t that much of a competition.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed. “Why don’t you tell Cas your GPA and test scores?”</p>
<p>Sam groaned. “Can we change the subject now?”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “Your brother is very proud of you. I hope I get the chance to meet you soon.”</p>
<p>“You think it’ll be soon?” Sam sounded hopeful. “Will you be able to fly out soon, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I dunno, but I can ask.”</p>
<p>Castiel chimed in. “I’m sure Michael would be happy to fly you into Chicago, Sam. He’ll do it from anywhere.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking that Dean could fly out to California, so he could see my dorm and stuff.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at Dean and silently shook his head, a small frown on his face. He already knew Michael’s answer.</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “I don’t know if I could do that. Michael can’t leave work to come with me, so I don’t know when I’d be able to.”</p>
<p>“You can’t fly by yourself?” Sam’s voice had hints of disappointment and concern.</p>
<p>Dean chewed his lip. He didn’t want Sam to worry about him. The kid had enough on his plate. “Well, I’m on a bit of a short time frame to marry Michael. I want to spend as much time with him as I can so we can get to know each other and stuff. If I flew down there, it would be a few days away from Michael, and with the time zone difference, we’d probably barely get to talk.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Sam was quiet for a few seconds. “But I could still come see you?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll talk to Michael about you visiting soon.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Guess I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, talk to you later. Bye, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“It’s Sam. Bye, Dean.” The phone beeped to signal the end of the call.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “That’s nice that you’re so close with your family.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “I guess I have to be. He’s some of the only family I’ve got. He lives with our uncle Bobby, who isn’t actually blood-related to us, but we always called him that. I can’t believe the kid’s going to college.” He hummed. “You got any siblings?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel is my brother-in-law.”</p>
<p>“So you’re an only child?”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged with a small smile, not answering.</p>
<p>Dean sat up a little closer to Castiel. “Okay, I barely know anything about you. All I know is that you’re Luke’s husband, you can’t cook, you like embroidery and gardening, and you have magic fingers.” Dean immediately regretted that last part, and he felt like his face was on fire.</p>
<p>Castiel laughed softly. “There’s just not much to tell.” He didn’t seem to mind what Dean said.</p>
<p>“Okay, then let’s do this: I’ll tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about yourself.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>“I have one brother.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled smugly. “I have two brothers-in-law.”</p>
<p>Dean nudged Cas’s shoulder. “Come on. I’ve exposed myself to you more than anyone.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked down at the bedsheets before meeting Dean’s eyes again. “I have four blood-related siblings. Two older sisters, two younger brothers.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. “My car back in Kansas is a ‘67 Chevy Impala.”</p>
<p>“I never learned to drive.”</p>
<p>Dean’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “Never got the chance.”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “You haven’t told me something else about yourself.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed. “Uhh, I’ve fixed up cars since I was twelve, and started doing it for work when I was 16. My uncle Bobby taught me.”</p>
<p>Castiel seemed to think hard about what he was going to say next. There was a long pause, and his smile was gone. “I never learned to drive because I was kicked out of my family’s home just before I turned 16. I was waiting to get my permit, because I didn’t have a car that I could learn with.”</p>
<p>Dean’s face fell a little. He offered a hand to Cas. “I’m...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been pushing for you to talk about that.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head, taking Dean’s hand. “I’ve been dodging questions. You have every right to be curious.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask why?”</p>
<p>Castiel thought for a moment. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about that yet.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “That’s okay. You can talk about whatever you want, or nothing at all.”</p>
<p>Castiel seemed to want to get this off his chest. “I was homeless from the age of 16 to 21. I hitchhiked around the country, mostly through the midwest, and found places to crash. I ended up in Chicago a little more than a year ago, and that’s when I met Luke. I was sitting in a restaurant to avoid the cold, and Luke approached me. We talked for a little while, and he offered to walk me home. I was having a really rough week, so I just broke down and told him I was homeless. He took me back here and gave me my own room, clothes, kept me fed, and just took care of me. We decided to get married and three months ago, we did.” He toyed with the diamond-encrusted ring on his left ring finger.</p>
<p>Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Man...I’m so sorry. I’m really not good with words, so I don’t really know what to say except I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Castiel avoided Dean’s gaze for a few more seconds before meeting it. “Well, it’s over now. I have a roof over my head, my husband, and now I have a nice new friend.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Dean smiled back, even though for some reason, the word ‘friend’ hit him hard in the chest. The topic instantly changed when Dean’s stomach growled. “Do you think it would be okay if I made breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. If I were you, I’d shower first. Both of us reek of your heat. I’m about to go back to my room to shower.”</p>
<p>Dean made a face and nodded. “Now that you say that, yeah, I really wanna shower. I figured out all of those fancy knobs last time, now the question is: can I do it again?” He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it. Even though Castiel had seen everything of him, he still felt subconscious when his heat wasn’t making him want to expose every part of himself to the other omega.</p>
<p>“Just let me know if you need any help. I won’t be far.” Castiel got out of bed and stretched, his shirt riding up to expose sharp hip bones and toned abs. If Dean was still in heat, he’d be drooling over the sight. Hell, he was almost drooling now.</p>
<p>“Okay. See you downstairs for breakfast.” Dean stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. As he predicted, it took a few minutes to figure out all of the knobs for the shower, but once he did, it felt luxurious. He scrubbed away the sweat and slick residue that still coated his skin from the previous night. Part of him felt sad when he realized he was scrubbing away Castiel’s scent. He wondered if Castiel was sad about scrubbing away Dean’s scent.</p>
<p>No. No way. Castiel barely showed any signs of arousal for the entire duration of Dean’s heat. He just woke up, calmed Dean down, got him off, cleaned him up, and went back to sleep. He never felt a need to pleasure himself. Surely that meant that there was zero attraction on his end.</p>
<p>Dean shoved that thought into his head. Better to kill this crush now than let Castiel break his heart later down the line. The sour scent of rejection filled the bathroom, and it took Dean a few minutes to calm down. Once he was sure that he wasn’t broadcasting his feelings anymore, he got out of the shower and dressed himself in a comfortable t-shirt and jeans. It felt good to be back in his normal, clean clothes.</p>
<p>Once he was ready, Dean walked downstairs to the kitchen and started surveying the kitchen for ingredients and materials. He decided on making french toast, since he easily found everything he needed to make it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Dean was flipping the toast in the pan that he heard footsteps and finally saw Castiel, whose hair was still wet and sticking up in random directions, as if he had just dried it with a towel. Dean chuckled a bit at the sight.</p>
<p>“Long shower?”</p>
<p>Castiel hummed. “Yes, and it felt great.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it did. Did you leave at all to shower?”</p>
<p>“I did, once. On one of my food runs while you slept, I took a quick shower. I believe that was on the third day.” He took a deep breath. “That smells delicious.”</p>
<p>“It’s just some french toast. Nothin’ special.”</p>
<p>Castiel walked over to look at the pan, nodding in approval. “Smells pretty special to me.” He got out two plates and forks to set the table.</p>
<p>Dean made two slices of thick french toast for each of them. He carried the pan over to the table and transferred the toast onto the plates. He smiled when he saw Castiel bringing over a glass bottle of pure maple syrup.</p>
<p>Breakfast was eaten in relative silence. There was a new understanding between the two omegas now that they both knew how the other ended up here. Dean was still so deeply curious about Castiel and his background. He wanted to know everything about him, all the intricacies of his personality, and more. It was hard for him to believe that anyone could kick him out. There didn’t seem to be a reason that Dean could see. He could smell Castiel’s sweet scent from across the table. It was soft, but not too flowery or sweet.</p>
<p>Dean took in a breath through his nose as he ate, and suddenly scented something different. When he glanced up, he saw that Castiel looked a little distressed and was eating faster. “You okay, man?”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t meet Dean’s gaze. He swallowed and finished off his food. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t want to press too hard, but the change was intriguing, and he was worried. “Your scent changed. I think it’s…cedarwood?”</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head. “Cedarwood? I’ve never had anyone say that before.” His face was starting to flush red.</p>
<p>“Well, you said you spend your heats alone. If that’s the case, no one would know.”</p>
<p>Castiel swallowed. “I guess that makes sense. You develop a cinnamon scent when you’re in heat.”</p>
<p>Dean’s brows went up. “I do?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “It’s usually like an apple orchard, just sweet apples and open air. When your heat started I noticed the cinnamon.” He cast his eyes down, rubbing at his face.</p>
<p>Dean blushed deeply. No one had ever described his scent like that before. “Thanks...Do you need help getting upstairs? Should I contact Luke? Actually, scratch the last part. I don’t know how to contact anyone.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you don’t need to do any of that. I-I need to go.” Castiel stood up quickly. “Luke will know when he gets home.”</p>
<p>Dean watched as Castiel left, swearing he heard a growl as the other omega retreated to his room. He sighed and picked up the two plates, carrying them to the sink to wash and place in the dishwasher.</p>
<p>With some new free time, Dean decided to explore the house some more. Castiel had shown him a good bit, but Dean was curious and wanted to see more. He toyed with the TV remote in the living room until the TV turned on. He found every streaming service he could think of and an endless library of old movies. Oh yeah, he was definitely coming back to that.</p>
<p>He ventured towards the back of the house, looking out at the garden. He remembered seeing a bunch of windows in a room, which he found to the left. He saw a room stocked to the brim with houseplants. Vining plants trailed along the walls and ceiling, twisting into patterns. Large, leafy plants stood tall against the walls. There was a comfortable looking couch and a plush rug in the center of the room. Dean would hazard a guess that Castiel decorated this room. He sat down on the couch and simply enjoyed the view of all the plants.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a few minutes of peace in the sunroom, Dean wandered around some more. The formal dining room was big and mildly terrifying. There was a guest suite complete with its own little living space. Dean found the door to the basement and debated going down there briefly, before deciding against it. He felt weird invading Gabriel’s space.</p>
<p>Once Dean’s exploration was done, he started to worry about Castiel again. Was he okay by himself? Did he need food? Water? Dean chewed his lip and thought about going upstairs, but he shook his head. Castiel made it clear that he wanted to be left alone, so Dean would respect that.</p>
<p>Dean placed himself on the couch and relaxed, trying to focus on the TV. He picked out Once Upon a Time in the West, one of his favorite western movies. He truly tried to focus on the movie, but all he could think about was how Castiel’s scent changed when he started going into heat. Just the thought alone riled Dean up a little like he was in heat again.</p>
<p>Dean made himself a simple sandwich for lunch and stayed lounging on the couch all afternoon. At 6:00, Gabriel made it home.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean-o. I’m guessing you finished your heat?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, glad that’s over with.”</p>
<p>“Is Castiel upstairs?” Gabriel asked, gesturing to the staircase.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he started his heat this morning. He said he wanted to be left alone.”</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked. “Aw, poor kid. I’ll go check on him and bring him some goodies.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit, but he couldn’t help but wonder… “But, I thought he spent his heats alone? He said he prefers it that way.”</p>
<p>“Well, he can’t do it completely alone. I bring him water and food while Luke isn’t here, and when Luke is here, he’s usually with him.”</p>
<p>Dean’s chest twisted at the realization that Castiel lied to him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV without really watching it, instead trying to process the information he had received.</p>
<p>Dean was still processing when Luke came home. He looked over at the alpha and searched him for any faults, scrutinizing every detail. Jealousy changed a man.</p>
<p>“Is Castiel not down here?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “No. He’s upstairs. He started his heat.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked. “Oh, thanks for letting me know.” He rushed up the stairs, and Dean forced back a scowl of jealousy.</p>
<p>It was about thirty minutes later when Michael got home. Dean was able to manage a smile when he saw Michael walking over to him. He closed his eyes at the gentle kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“This may sound cheesy, but I missed you,” Michael said softly, leaning in to scent Dean.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled softly. “Kinda cheesy, but sweet.”</p>
<p>Michael hummed against Dean’s neck. “It’s been a long day. Do you want to come sit in my room? You don’t have to spend the night again if you don’t want to. If I fall asleep, you can go back to your room whenever you want.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He stood up and followed Michael upstairs. Dean glanced back at the other side of the hall and saw Luke’s door open with the light’s off, and Castiel’s door closed, the lights shining through the bottom of the door. He forced himself to turn away and walked into Michael’s bedroom. He sat on the bed and yawned softly. It was only 8pm, but he was tired. Snuggling up to someone sounded nice. Michael was a good cuddler.</p>
<p>Dean blinked when he realized that Michael was undressing in front of him. He turned away with a blush, not wanting to break some kind of rule.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Dean. I don’t believe in premarital sex, but I don’t have an issue with premarital nudity. Besides, I’m not completely stripping.”</p>
<p>Dean glanced back at Michael. Damn, he was more ripped than Dean thought. He was attractive, there was no doubt about it.</p>
<p>Michael left his shirt off, but put on a pair of silk pajama pants. “Would you like a pair? They’re extremely comfortable and I have some that should fit you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Dean stood up and took his jeans and shirt off, holding them awkwardly while he waited for instructions on where to put them.</p>
<p>Michael took Dean’s clothes when he returned and handed Dean the pajama pants. “I’ll put these in the hamper and make sure they get back to you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Dean slipped the pants on and was surprised at how comfortable they were. He never minded silk (not that he ever owned it) but he hadn’t ever imagined wearing it like this until now. Dean followed Michael to the bed and climbed in beside him. The bed was still just as luxuriously soft. When Dean laid down, he shifted a bit in discomfort at a knot in his back. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times to no avail.</p>
<p>Michael tapped Dean’s shoulder. “Here, sit up.” Once Dean was sitting, Michael started rubbing Dean’s shoulders and back, pressing firmly to work out the tension there. “I can imagine that a heat leaves you rather tense.”</p>
<p>Dean tried not to moan at how good the massage felt. He gave a pleased hum. “Yeah, it does.”</p>
<p>Michael used his forearms to press against Dean’s back. “I had your suit dry-cleaned today. Next week, there’s a company dinner that I’d like for you to attend with me.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise. “Oh, okay. What’s that like?”</p>
<p>“It’s at a country club owned by one of my superiors. A lot of my family members will be there and eager to meet you. We’ll arrive around seven pm. Luke and Castiel will be there too.”</p>
<p>“What about Gabriel?”</p>
<p>Michael shrugged, moving to massage the back of Dean’s neck with his fingers. “He hates these kinds of events, and he’s very vocal about it. We don’t make him go anymore. It’s hard to get him to family holidays at times.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “So it’s just a dinner? We sit down and eat?”</p>
<p>“There will be hors d'oeuvres first, and we’ll mingle around. At eight-thirty, we’ll sit down to eat. After that, there’s an open bar and drinks. You can get one drink if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyebrows perked up a little at the mention of an open bar, but went back down when Michael said he could have only one drink. Oh well. “Okay, sounds good.” He closed his eyes when Michael scratched gently at the base of his hairline. Out of nowhere, he started purring.</p>
<p>Michael chuckled softly at the noise. “I’m guessing that feels good.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes shot open and his cheeks flushed bright red. “Sorry, I wasn’t-”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. I want to know what you like.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed and shifted a bit. He turned his head to follow Michael as he moved around him to lay down. When the alpha’s arms opened, Dean climbed into them and rested his head on Michael’s chest. “Hey, I wanted to ask about something.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what is it?”</p>
<p>“My little brother, Sammy, he misses me a lot. We’ve never been apart before. He called me this morning, and asked if he could come to visit sometime soon. Is that something he could do?”</p>
<p>“Of course. He’s in California, right?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. He lives in Sioux Falls with our Uncle Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well just give me a time and day, and we’ll get him here. It sounds like you two are very close.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, we kinda had to be.”</p>
<p>“Absent parents?”</p>
<p>“Dead mom, nutjob dad. I practically raised the kid.” Dean was surprised at himself for even saying that much about his family life to Michael.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that about your parents, but it’s extremely admirable of you to have taken care of your little brother.” Michael ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “He’s going to Stanford, isn’t he? You raised a smart one.”</p>
<p>“He’s just a genius kid. Valedictorian.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That’s impressive. I was valedictorian when I graduated high school, and Luke was salutatorian of his class, the year after mine. Gabriel was tenth in his class two years after that.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, taking note of the Milton brother’s ages. He knew from Michael’s profile that he was 29, making him about seven years older than Dean.</p>
<p>Michael yawned, closing his eyes. “Thanks for talking with me. I’m about to fall asleep, but you don’t have to stay here all night if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I think I will. I kinda like this.” Dean felt Michael’s lips curl up into a smile against the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that. Goodnight, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Night, Michael.” Dean closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. One thing he could really appreciate about Michael was his honesty. There wasn’t anything Michael had said to Dean that wasn’t one hundred percent true. It was comforting, and something Dean wasn’t really used to. With that comfort, sleep came easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself the next day. Michael left early in the morning with a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Gabriel and Luke were gone too. Dean knew Castiel was still locked away in his room, so he didn’t have any company at all today. He made breakfast in isolation, watched TV, napped through lunch, ate a snack, sat in the sunroom, and by six that evening, Gabriel was back, much to Dean’s relief.</p>
<p>“Hey, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean. How was your day?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Honestly pretty boring. I haven’t done much.”</p>
<p>“Hm, we need to find a good hobby for you. You knit? Crochet? Cross Stitch?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “None of the above. Never learned how.”</p>
<p>“You should give at least one a shot. Doing something with your hands helps.”</p>
<p>“I saw Cas with one of his embroidery projects. He seems to take his anger out on them.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “He makes beautiful pieces by stabbing them together. It’s kinda poetic.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled. “You could say that. Is he doing okay?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, he was okay this morning, as far as I could tell. I dropped off some food and water for him. He has short heats. He should be done by tomorrow evening.”</p>
<p>“Lucky.” Dean laughed a little to himself. “How was work?”</p>
<p>“Old lady yelled at my cashier because her muffin was too hot, a small child licked the display case multiple times, and I nearly burnt the place down. I’d say it was a good day.” Gabriel grinned.</p>
<p>“That sounds like hell.”</p>
<p>“It’s my dream. I love doing it. There are awful customers and occasionally I end up with a not-so-great employee, but I wouldn’t give it up for the world. I love all of my staff and the work we do. The shop has been doing really well, so I gave them all raises recently. I don’t need more than what I get already.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. “Hey, that’s awesome. I’m glad you found something you love so much.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded with a smile. “I’m gonna hop in the shower, check on Castiel, then I’ll be back down to make some dinner.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Dean picked up his phone to text Sam for a little while. He asked if Sam had started packing yet, to which Sam replied, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Dean chuckled softly and went to Facebook, which he rarely used, to check in on his friends. Charlie seemed to be doing good. She was working for a tech company now, and according to her latest statuses, she was in a relationship with a girl named Dorothy. Jo and Ash were working at the Roadhouse with Ellen. Sam had shared a few posts, mostly related to politics, particularly laws around conservation and climate change. Dean called Sam a nerd for it all the time at home, but secretly he was proud of the kid for standing up for what he believed in.</p>
<p>Dean considered making a post of his own, but decided against it. Maybe Michael would want things to stay private for now.</p>
<p>It took about twenty minutes for Gabriel to return. Dean followed him into the kitchen to help with dinner, which sounded much more entertaining and engaging than sitting on his phone. Tonight they made roast chicken breast with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Dean scarfed down every last bite of his food, as did Gabriel.</p>
<p>Dean decided to retreat to his room for a shower of his own. He felt way more confident with all the knobs now. He even figured out the massage setting, which was glorious.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t think he was that tired, but when he got in bed, he could barely keep his eyes open. He sighed in defeat and pulled the covers over himself, relinquishing himself to sleep.</p>
<p>The next day followed the same pattern as the day prior. It was a little weird for Dean to go without seeing Michael for this long, but he supposed they could make up for it tonight. Dean was still lounging on the couch at 4pm when he heard heavy footsteps. He turned around and saw Castiel gripping the handrail and moving slowly down the stairs. It took a few seconds, but then the scent hit Dean. It was nothing like anything he had ever smelled before. It was definitely Castiel. The honey and lavender was strong and sweet, but the smell of cedarwood was sharp and defined. It took a minute before Dean realized that he should be asking questions.</p>
<p>“Cas? What are you doing? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s, wide and dark. His breathing was heavy and labored. He stared at Dean with such an intensity that it made Dean squirm where he sat. “Don’t move.”</p>
<p>Dean started to get up. “You look like you’re about to fall down the stairs-”</p>
<p>“I said don’t move! Please, don’t come any closer. I just need more water.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “I won’t come any closer, but you should go back upstairs. I’ll get some more water bottles and leave them outside your door. Is there anything else you want me to get for you?”</p>
<p>Castiel’s brows furrowed in hesitation, drawing back slightly. His gaze finally moved away from Dean to ponder what to do. “Okay. Stay there until I’m back in my room. There’s some oatmeal and granola bars in the pantry. A few of those would be nice.” He swallowed. “Thank you.” His eyes met Dean’s again. That piercing stare cut into Dean’s soul like a knife. It made his knees feel weak and his heart beat faster.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean and started slowly retreating up the stairs to his room. Dean waited until he heard the door click before walking to the kitchen. He found a reusable grocery bag and filled it with water bottles and protein bars. On his way up the stairs and down the hall, he saw the linen closet. He opened it and looked for the least fancy towels. Surprisingly, there were a few older towels. Maybe these were for Castiel’s heats. Dean put a few in the bag and carried it to Castiel’s room.</p>
<p>The scent was even stronger here than it was downstairs. It made Dean’s head spin like nothing had before.</p>
<p>Dean had been around omegas in heat before. It happened all the time in high school, when everyone’s cycles were irregular and omegas randomly went into heat during class. Dean could recognize the scent of heat anywhere, but it usually wasn’t very pleasant. It was almost like walking into a Bath and Body Works and having the employees spray you in the face with every flowery or fruity perfume at once.</p>
<p>Castiel’s heat scent was different. Dean already found his normal scent very calming and nice, but his heat scent was that times one thousand, plus the added cedarwood scent. It was different, sharp, and what exactly made it that way perplexed him. He didn’t have an answer or even a guess as to why it was there, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>Dean knocked gently on Castiel’s door. “I’ll just set this down out here and then head downstairs.” He set the bag down and heard footsteps. The smell got more intense and he swore he heard a growl. Dean turned and walked away quickly, hoping he hadn’t upset Cas. He retreated to his own room and found himself faced with a problem: he was horny.</p>
<p>Dean dragged his hand over his face. After a long heat, the feeling of slick just starting to leak was a very unwelcome surprise. This was inappropriate to say the least. His future husband was at work and here he was, leaking over the scent of his soon-to-be brother-in-law’s omega. With an annoyed sigh, Dean stripped his pants off and walked to the bed. He laid back and pulled his shirt up to his chest, running his hand down his stomach. God, how he wished Castiel’s miracle fingers were here right now.</p>
<p>His own hand would have to do. Dean hoped to avoid his hole for now, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what the wedding night would be like with Michael. What would Michael be like in bed? Dean felt like there were only two options. Michael was either the type of guy to only do missionary with the lights off or an all-out kinkster. Yeah, the chances of the second one being true were slim to none.</p>
<p>Okay, that was fine. Dean liked good ole’ missionary. He’d never been knotted before, so that would be new. He tried to focus on what that would feel like, being stretched open locked together with his husband, his mate. Dean’s teeth sank into his lower lip as he started slowly stroking himself. He gathered some of his own slick to guide the way with a soft moan.</p>
<p>As Dean touched himself, he pictured Michael on top of him. He had nice, broad shoulders, a chiseled chest, and jawline, a clean face, blue eyes… scruff, fluffy black hair-No! Wrong blue-eyed dude. Wrong secondary gender too.</p>
<p>Dean knew there were plenty of relationships with two alphas or two omegas. It was becoming more commonplace now and more widely accepted. That being said, Dean had never had feelings for an omega before. He was attracted to alphas and betas, dudes and women. It didn’t matter as long as the person fit into those categories.</p>
<p>That was, until he met a terrible at cooking, plant-obsessed dork. Now it mattered a lot. Castiel was an omega, but Dean didn’t care. He only knew him for a few days and he was stuck like glue to this guy, way more than any bromance. It didn’t make sense, but it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>When Dean came from his own hand, he pictured bright blue eyes, and they weren’t his future husband’s.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It took another full day before Castiel finally emerged from his room in the morning while Dean was making breakfast. The second Dean heard footsteps, his heart jumped into his throat from the excitement of seeing him again. He took a breath to calm himself before looking at the doorway to see Castiel walking in. The guy looked like shit. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was wet from a shower, and his clothes didn’t look like his own. Dean hid his grimace when he realized that the wrinkled white shirt was probably Luke’s.</p>
<p>Castiel walked straight to the Keurig coffee pot and started brewing a mug. He didn’t say a word yet, watching the coffee drip into the mug and swaying slightly. When it finished, he added one small spoonful of sugar and sat down at the table. With a heavy sigh, he finally looked at Dean.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Castiel’s voice was even more gravelly than usual. It always sounded like he just woke up, but now it sounded like he had been gargling rocks all night.</p>
<p>“Mornin’. How’re you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I feel like shit. I haven’t had a heat that intense in years.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do?”</p>
<p>Castiel hummed. “What’s in the pan?”</p>
<p>“Eggs and bacon.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect right now.” Castiel sipped his coffee. “Do you know if Gabriel watered any of my plants?”</p>
<p>Dean blinked. “Uh, I don’t think so? I didn’t ever see him go back that way.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I’ll have to go do some pampering after this, then.”</p>
<p>Dean brought two plates of bacon and eggs to the table. “It’s only been a few days. They were okay during my heat, right?”</p>
<p>“When I went on food runs during your heat I checked on my plants. There’s a large fittonia in there that hates me if I don’t keep the tray underneath it full of water and mist it daily. It probably looks dead right now just to resent me. Drama queen.” He immediately dug into the scrambled eggs. “Thank you for breakfast…and for yesterday. You didn’t have to bring me all of that stuff. That was really kind of you. You even found my heat towels.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled warmly. “You’re welcome. You were amazing during my heat and went way above and beyond the call of duty, so I wanted to return the favor as best as I could.” His smile faded after a moment and the air grew slightly tense.</p>
<p>Castiel seemed to pick up on the tension almost immediately and stopped eating to look at Dean. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Dean shook his head.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel like nothing.”</p>
<p>Dean dropped his fork with a sigh. “You told me you spend your heats alone and you don’t want anyone to bother you, but when you actually started your heat, both Gabriel and Luke went in there with you.”</p>
<p>Castiel bristled slightly. “Is it so wrong that I have people who check on me?”</p>
<p>“No, but you weren’t honest with me. When I offered to help during your heats I didn’t mean return the favor of what you did to me if you didn’t want me to. When I started my heat, you came in and out of my room to check on me and even ran a bath for me. You know I’d do the same for you, right?”</p>
<p>“Dean, I just need you to trust that I have good reasons for what I do. I do spend my heats alone, for the most part. I don’t stay with my husband 24/7. I stay home alone and Gabriel checks on me before Luke checks on me at night. I won’t ask you to tell me the intimate details of your sex life with Michael once you’re married, and I hope that you can respect that I don’t feel comfortable talking about my sex life. I’m sorry that you felt that I lied to you, that certainly wasn’t my intention, but I need you to acknowledge my boundaries and try not to cross them, okay?”</p>
<p>Dean felt kind of like an asshole after hearing that. He really hadn’t known Castiel for that long, and for some reason, he just expected to know everything about him. They were just friends. Dean wasn’t entitled to every detail about him. He sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry, Cas. I don’t know why I’ve been so touchy. You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Well, you did just stop suppressants and have your first heat in years. Your hormones are probably all over the place. It’s okay, I get pretty hormonal during my heats, hence why I was so grumpy when you saw me yesterday.” Castiel ate the last of his bacon. “Let’s just put it behind us. I’ll introduce you to my houseplants.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, relieved that Castiel wasn’t angry with him. “Yeah, sounds good.” He picked up his now empty plate and carried it to the sink, rinsing it off and placing it in the dishwasher. He couldn’t help but watch as Castiel stared out the window at the birds circling the feeders. He looked exhausted, but peaceful. Hopefully, he’d get some rest today.</p>
<p>Castiel watched the birds for a minute before leading the way back to the sunroom. He looked around. “Everyone looks pretty thirsty.” He walked up to a long, rectangular planter that was sitting in a glass tray. The plant in it…well, it looked dead. It was flat, the leaves all drooping down the sides of the planter.</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “I’m sorry, man. I should have thought to come in here and check on the plants. I didn’t think any of them would die.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Fernanda isn’t dead. She’s just dramatic. She’ll perk up in a few hours.”</p>
<p>“Uh, are you sure? It looks like a goner…Fernanda?”</p>
<p>“All of my plants have names.” Castiel picked up a watering can from a shelf and filled the glass tray with water. “I bottom water with the tray. There are holes in the planter, so the soil constantly absorbs water from the bottom while the tray is full.” He picked up a spray bottle next. “And I mist the leaves daily.” He sprayed the plant down and hummed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise. “That’s cool.” He looked around for any other plants that looked particularly thirsty. He saw a hanging plant with vining leaves that had a couple of yellow leaves and the rest were curling in on themselves. “What’s this one?”</p>
<p>Castiel followed Dean to the plant. “Scindapsus pictus exotica. It’s sometimes called a silver satin pothos, or silver satin philodendron, but it’s actually neither a pothos nor a philodendron. See how the leaves have almost a silver shimmer to them? They’re curling because he’s thirsty. His name is Stanley.” Castiel stood on his tiptoes to water the plant. He pulled the yellow leaf off.</p>
<p>He walked over to another hanging plant. It had bright green leaves with occasional spots of yellow and white variegation. “This is a golden pothos. It’s a true pothos. It gets more yellow and white streaks with more sunlight. Her name is Gilda.” He stuck a finger in the soil. “She can probably wait a few more days without water. Pothos don’t typically love to be over-watered.”</p>
<p>The next plant Castiel showed Dean was smaller, in a painted black terra-cotta pot. “This is one of the more expensive plants I own. It’s a pink princess philodendron.” Castiel showed Dean the dark green leaves that contrasted with the bright pink ones. Some of the green leaves had streaks of pink in them. “Her name is Peggy. It’s not the rarest of plants, but it’s in high demand, so people pay a lot for it.”</p>
<p>Dean could easily see how passionate Castiel was about his plants. It was honestly adorable to watch. He smiled as Castiel took him around the room and showed him every houseplant and told him a little bit about each one. Dean soon realized how interested he actually was in the plants. He tried to commit their names and types to memory. Maybe he could learn more about them and get a plant of his own.</p>
<p>Castiel got to the last plant in the room, a large tree with big, oblong leaves. “This is my Fiddle Leaf Fig, Fergie. She’s the biggest princess I have. I can only water her with distilled water, and I have to measure how much I give her. Too much and she’ll throw a tantrum. She’s pretty special, because she was the first plant I bought when I got here.” There was a short pause, and some of the excited light left Castiel’s eyes. “One of my brothers had one in his room. He liked plants a lot.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned softly when he saw the sadness behind Castiel’s eyes. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You ever think about trying to contact your siblings? How much younger are your brothers? Would they be old enough to be on their own?” Dean paused. “Sorry, I shouldn’t-”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. If I could contact them I would. Same with my sisters. I don’t even know how I would find a way to contact them. I’ve looked before, they’re not on social media.”</p>
<p>Dean chewed his lip and tapped his foot. “What if I told you that if you were to give me a name, I know how to track down just about anyone?”</p>
<p>Castiel narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“My childhood wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine, and it’s left me with a few…skills. If you wanted me to, I could try to find them.” Dean kept his gaze on the floor for a few seconds before meeting Castiel’s gaze. He saw the other omega looking down in contemplation.</p>
<p>“How long would it take?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Not long. No more than a day.”</p>
<p>Castiel rested his chin on his fist, still quietly thinking. Finally, he nodded. “Okay. The easiest would probably be my oldest sister. Her name is Anna Novak. She’s um…twenty-five now. She was born in St. Louis. She’s a redhead.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and offered a small smile. “Alright, I’ll see what I can find.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly back, though there was tension in his face. “Thank you. I’ll be in my room, so if you find something, let me know.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Dean watched Castiel leave before retreating to his own room. He opened up his laptop and got to work. Years of tracking people as a kid and teenager for John made this easy for him. He quickly discovered that Castiel was right about his sister not having social media. He didn’t see anyone who matched the information he had from Castiel.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he decided to just try finding the family. He had a last name and a location. He found some names and addresses, but he was really after emails or phone numbers. Over and over, he came up with a news article from more than ten years ago. He skipped over it every time he saw it, until he saw Castiel’s name in a brief description. He clicked the article.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Local boy, 9, drowns while swimming in lake’</strong><br/>
<em>Alfie Novak (9) was swimming with his older brother, Castiel Novak (12) when he drowned unexpectedly. His body was recovered after a brief search…</em>
</p>
<p>Dean paused and looked away from his screen. It felt wrong to be reading this. It was a very cut and dry article, calling the incident an accident, something that couldn’t have been prevented. At the end, it referenced the family as a whole. It gave Dean a lead.</p>
<p>He was able to find Zachariah, Castiel’s father. He worked for a large corporation called Sandover, in an upper management position. Through that, he found that Anna Novak was also employed at Sandover in IT.</p>
<p>With some more digging, he had a work email for Anna Novak. He should feel happy and excited for Castiel, but he felt dirty. He dug up something that Castiel probably didn’t want to share with him yet. Instead of immediately going to give Castiel the email, he sat in silence, questioning how the hell he was supposed to go about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Dean nearly thirty minutes of contemplation to decide what to do. He finally just picked up his laptop and left his bedroom. He drew in a deep breath before knocking on Castiel’s door, rocking slightly on his feet.</p>
<p>Castiel opened his door. “Did you find anything?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. I’ve got her work email.” Dean avoided Castiel’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “No, nothing’s wrong…Here, let me just explain how I found this. Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Castiel opened his bedroom door fully and led Dean over to the bed. “This is your first time in here, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think it is.” Dean looked around at the simple decorations. There were a few succulents on the windowsill and a few art pieces on the wall. He sat down on the bed. “So, I looked around social media first, and you were right about her not having any. I couldn’t find anything there. So I tried databases in St. Louis to look for a phone number or address, but then this news article came up. It was popping up every time I put Novak in the search bar.” He turned the screen towards Castiel.</p>
<p>Castiel’s reaction made Dean’s heart drop to his stomach. The other omega’s face sank and he stared at the screen with a blank look on his face. “I…I didn’t think you’d find that if you were just looking for her.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Cas. I swear I didn’t go looking, it just showed up. But, it did lead me to Sandover, which is where Anna is working now. I got her email.”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at the picture of Alfie on the screen, his eyes slowly filling with tears. “He was so young, and I was an idiot. I wasn’t watching him. I knew he wasn’t a strong swimmer, and I didn’t watch him close enough. I was just doing my own thing, and when I turned around, he was gone. I looked for hours, and when my mother came to find us, she found me crying on the shore. The rescue team found his body at the bottom of the lake.”</p>
<p>“Cas, this wasn’t your fault. You were just a kid too.”</p>
<p>“My parents couldn’t even look at me or Jimmy after what happened.” Castiel saw some confusion on Dean’s face. “Jimmy is my identical twin. He’s five minutes younger than me, hence why I’ve referred to him as my younger brother.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a twin.”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Castiel looked back at the screen.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me either. You never questioned why I know how to stalk people.”</p>
<p>“Because if I did, I’d be a hypocrite. I’ve refused to talk about myself, and if I asked about you, it would feel wrong. You respect my privacy, so I should respect yours.” Castiel looked at Dean. “Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m not open to listening if you do want to share.”</p>
<p>Dean paused for a moment. “I spent most of my childhood traveling all over the country looking for an arsonist that didn’t exist. My house burned down when I was five. When it happened, my dad handed me my baby brother, who was exactly six months old, and told me to run. I waited outside and watched my house burn down while Sammy cried in my arms. Firefighters got my dad out alive, but my mom was already dead. It was ruled an accident, but Dad didn’t believe them. He was convinced it was an arsonist that was after Mom.</p>
<p>He dragged me and Sammy all over the country. We lived in motels and the back of his car. When I was fifteen, my uncle Bobby took us in. Dad would come back every couple months and try to convince me to come back with him, but I stayed with Sam. I could shoot a gun when I was seven, just to be able to defend myself and Sam in case of an emergency. The only reason I don’t know where my dad is right now is because I haven’t bothered to look. I learned to track people down from security camera footage, tracking license plates, and using websites that hopefully aren’t too illegal.</p>
<p>I worked for Bobby, fixing up cars. It was a good job. I barely graduated high school, but I finished. I worked as many hours as I could to try to save up for Sam’s college. When I realized that fixing cars wasn’t nearly enough, I started looking for other options. Another job wasn’t enough. I couldn’t afford to send myself to school. This was a last ditch effort. So yeah. That’s my life.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s expression was sincere as he listened to Dean speak. “Dean, I can’t imagine what it was like being dragged all over the country like that. While I can relate to sleeping in motels or cars, I didn’t have a younger sibling to look after the whole time. You don’t give yourself enough credit for all that you’ve done, Dean. I can tell. Thank you for sharing that with me. If you ever want to talk about anything, I’ll always be here to lend a listening ear.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas. Same goes for you, but you don’t have to talk about anything until you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded and took Dean’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Dean held Castiel’s hand and suddenly found that they were closer than he remembered. His cheeks heated up slightly and his face drifted closer to Castiel’s. He saw the other omega’s eyes flicker closed and that’s when he went for it. He leaned in and kissed him softly, his free hand coming up to brush his thumb against Cas’s cheek. It was only a few seconds later that Dean pulled back suddenly. “We shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s face was just as red as Dean’s. “No, we shouldn’t have.” He stood up. “Look, I like you as a friend. I’m married, I love my husband. I don’t know where this is coming from, but I promise I’m going to try and control it. You’re getting engaged in a few days-”</p>
<p>“I’m what?”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked. “Oh, right. I was going to tell you, since it’s going to be public and I didn’t want it to startle you too much. You know the company dinner we’re going to on Friday? Michael is going to propose in front of everyone there.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “That’s…that’s really fast. Why is he-?”</p>
<p>“You’re not being trapped by the engagement, I promise. You could very well still back out and leave after it happens. Michael just wants that to be how he introduces you to the family, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“They don’t know how we met?”</p>
<p>“They do. It’s not uncommon for the people with the status the Milton family has. It won’t be frowned upon.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I kissed you. I don’t really know what’s happening with me. I’ve never been attracted to another omega.”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged. “It’s not that uncommon.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just didn’t think it was me.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been attracted to an alpha?”</p>
<p>Dean quickly nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ve dated a few. I’ve dated men and women, alphas and betas, but never an omega.”</p>
<p>Castiel walked back over to the bed and sat down. “Well, as for us, I think we just need to make sure our relationship stays completely platonic. I’m happy with my husband and I don’t want to ruin my marriage. I know he’s not very loyal to me, but I promised to be loyal to him, so I will be. I won’t stop helping you through your heats, since that’s only temporary. I think it’ll be easier once Michael is the one with you during that time.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded in agreement, his fingers toying with a string on the hem of his shirt. “You’re right, we probably just made a weird connection during my heat, and it’ll stop once we don’t have to do that anymore.” Rationalizing his feelings that way hurt, but it was also comforting in a strange way. Maybe it meant that this wouldn’t be so hard to give up.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced back at Dean’s laptop. “Would it be okay if I emailed my sister from your computer? I don’t have an email account.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have email?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “I don’t have any reason to use it. I have my phone, but I only use it to text Luke, Gabriel, and my friend who lives nearby.”</p>
<p>Dean handed his laptop to Castiel. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>Castiel clicked on the email address provided and started a new email draft. He was about to start typing when all thought left his head. “What do I even say?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know. Just check in on her, see how she’s doing. Tell her that you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed and got to typing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Anna Novak (anna.novak@sandover.gmail.com)</strong><br/>
<strong>From: Dean Winchester (dwinchester1967@gmail.com)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Your brother, Castiel</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Anna,</em><br/>
<em>Hello. This is Castiel. I’m emailing you from my friend’s computer. I know it’s been a long time. I was just wondering how you were doing. I’m doing good. I’m married now. I have been for a few months. How is Hannah doing? What about Jimmy? Sorry if this is a lot of questions. There’s a lot I want to know. I look forward to hearing from you.</em><br/>
<em>Sincerely,</em><br/>
<em>Castiel</em>
</p>
<p>Dean nodded along as Castiel wrote. “I think that’s perfect. I don’t get a lot of emails, so as soon as I get the notification I’ll bring the laptop to you so you can respond.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me do this. I know there’s not much of a chance of getting a response, but I can hope.” Castiel handed the laptop back to Dean after sending the email.</p>
<p>Dean closed the laptop and paused for a moment. “The incident with your brother, is that why your parents kicked you out?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head vehemently. “No, not at all. I don’t think they ever forgave me, but it was four years after that happened that I ended up on the streets.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sorry for asking. I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. That’s a fairly logical conclusion to reach.” Castiel stood up and looked at the time. “You want to go downstairs and get some lunch? It’s getting pretty late for lunch, so I’m pretty hungry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, lunch sounds good.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean made grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch. It was simple and filling, exactly what they needed this afternoon. Once they finished eating, Castiel went out to the garden to pull weeds while Dean put on a movie. He kept his laptop close in case Anna responded anytime soon.</p>
<p>About thirty minutes into the movie, Dean’s laptop pinged. He saw an email from an unknown address and clicked on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Dean Winchester (dwinchester1967@gmail.com)</strong><br/>
<strong>From: Anna Novak (annie.novak@yahoo.com)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Castiel</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Castiel,</em><br/>
<em>Sorry this is from another address. Dad can see my work emails. He was the one who saw it first. He told me not to answer, so I’m using an account I just made. I can’t believe I’m actually hearing from you, it’s unreal…</em>
</p>
<p>Dean paused. He probably shouldn’t be reading this, but it was right there. He felt wrong, and knew it was wrong, but he kept going.</p>
<p>
  <em>…I thought I’d never see or hear from you again. Hannah is doing well. She’s working in New York now. As for Jimmy, I’ll be honest, he’s not great. He got really pissed after what happened. He packed up and left about two days after you did. I didn’t hear from him for a few years, but he came back about six months ago. He looked really sick. He just came to my apartment, not Mom and Dad’s place. I let him crash for a few days until I realized that he was high all the time. I tried to convince him to stop, but I guess that’s the kind of thing you can’t just stop. So I put him in rehab. He stayed for about a month, and then he disappeared. I don’t know where he is anymore. He sends me a text about once a week saying he’s alive, but that’s all I’ve got. He’s like you. Makes sense, you’re identical twins, but just in case you were wondering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry I never found you. I’m so happy to hear that you’re okay. What’s your partner like? Guy? Girl? Alpha, beta, or omega? I want to hear about them. Also, you should get your own email. I’d love to keep in touch. If you want, I could even come visit. I miss you so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for the long email. If you have any more questions, please email me back. Let’s make this a regular thing, yeah?</em><br/>
<em>With love,</em><br/>
<em>Anna</em>
</p>
<p>Dean felt really, really guilty after reading that. He marked the email as unread and set his laptop aside, anxiously waiting for Castiel to return.</p>
<p>After another ten minutes, Castiel walked back inside, hands still darkened from the soil. Dean looked over the back of the couch at him and faked a smile. “Your sister emailed back.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes widened and he started to move towards the couch before pausing. “I should go wash my hands.” He ran to the kitchen, and Dean heard the sink running briefly before Castiel returned and sat on the couch. He took the laptop when it was passed to him and angled it slightly away from Dean, which only made Dean feel more guilty.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes passed while Castiel read the email. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his fist pressed over his lips. He wasn’t looking at the laptop anymore. “How much information do you need to find someone? It’s my twin brother. He needs help, and Anna doesn’t know where he is.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “Uh, not much. Physical description, last known location, places he would go, any contact information you can get, yeah. I can try anything.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “I’m going to make my own email account, and then I’ll give you all the information I have.” He opened up a new browser window and started making his own Gmail account.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Castiel paused. His shoulders were tight and his breathing was shallow. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke. “Jimmy, he ran away after I was kicked out. Anna saw him again recently, and he’s not doing well. He’s using drugs. She tried to send him to rehab, but he left. She doesn’t know where he is anymore, but she’s been texting him, so we might be able to get a phone number.”</p>
<p>Dean was monumentally relieved when Castiel told him what was going on. Having that information without Castiel knowing would have eaten at him horribly. “I’m sorry that’s going on. If you can get a phone number and call him, I can trace the phone call and get a location.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded and started typing. He wrote out a new email to Anna, and instead of angling the laptop away, he sat a little closer to Dean so he could see the screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Anna Novak (annie.novak@yahoo.com)</strong><br/>
<strong>From: Castiel Milton (castiel_milton@gmail.com)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Jimmy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna,</em><br/>
<em>Thank you for responding. Sorry I couldn’t reach out to a personal email rather than your work email. I’m happy to hear about Hannah. I’m glad she’s doing well. As for my partner, his name is Luke. He’s an alpha. We’ve lived together for almost a year, and we’re pretty happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regarding Jimmy, I think my friend can find him. My husband’s family has enough resources to help him, and maybe I can convince him to accept help. If you have a last known location, somewhere he frequents, and his phone number, I think that will be plenty to find him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve made my own email account now, so we can make this a regular thing. I’m looking forward to speaking with you.</em><br/>
<em>Sincerely,</em><br/>
<em>Castiel</em>
</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before Anna sent back a short email containing information about Jimmy. All she had was his last known location in St. Louis and his phone number. Castiel pulled out his phone and typed in the number as fast as he could read it. Before he could hit the call button, Dean stopped him.</p>
<p>“Wait, if you want me to trace the call, you should use my phone. It’s synced to my laptop already.” Dean took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Castiel. He took the laptop back and opened up his software.</p>
<p>Castiel took Dean’s phone graciously and waited a few seconds before dialing the number. He kept the call on speakerphone and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>The phone rang once.</p>
<p>Twice.</p>
<p>A third time.</p>
<p>“Hello?” The voice was tired, like the person on the other end had just rolled out of bed. It was somewhat similar to Castiel, though slightly higher-pitched.</p>
<p>“Jimmy?” Castiel chewed his nails.</p>
<p>There was a rustling on the other end of the line. “Who is this?”</p>
<p>“It’s Castiel.”</p>
<p>“…Castiel? H-how did you get this number, where are you?!”</p>
<p>“I was able to contact Anna, and she gave me your number.” He looked over at Dean, who was typing away on his computer. “I’m in Chicago. I live with my husband.”</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re married now? Crazy. So you were okay? Nothing happened to you after Mom and Dad threw you out?”</p>
<p>“Um, I was fine, I guess. I fended for myself.” He turned to Dean when he saw a nod and looked at the computer screen. He could see a location. Jimmy’s phone was traced to a small town on the border of Illinois and Missouri called Alton.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing Anna told you about the drugs?”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed. “Yeah, she did. She told me you left rehab early.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that place sucked ass. The entire program was bullshit. As soon as they would let me go I got out of there.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded slowly. “I think you should try again. I really do. I don’t know how this started, but I know you. I know you’d be happier clean and sober.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know me anymore, Castiel. You knew me as a kid.” There was a huff and more rustling. “I’m happy here. I don’t need to change. Our family just wants to change us from what we are. Is that what you want?”</p>
<p>“Our parents didn’t want to deal with us. That’s another story. I don’t want you to change who you are. I just think maybe you’d be happier. Look, I’m not too far away from you. In a car, Alton is about four hours away from Chicago. I could-”</p>
<p>“How the hell do you know where I am?”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked and looked at Dean. “I-I just…Jimmy, please don’t hang up. Just listen to me-”</p>
<p>“No. You’re trying to track me down and ‘fix’ me, just like Anna did. Don’t ever try to find me, because I promise you won’t. Stay out of my life.” The line went dead.</p>
<p>Dean watched the location of the call disappear as the call ended. He closed his laptop and sat quietly, trying to be a calming presence for Castiel, who looked stunned and scared.</p>
<p>“He’s going to get himself killed.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that. Maybe you did get through to him. He might go get help.” Dean tried to help, but the idea only seemed to make Castiel more upset.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have done this. I can’t even leave the house to try to help him if I wanted to.” He dragged his hands over his face. “Ignorance really is bliss.”</p>
<p>“You can talk to your sister now. She’s closer to him than you are, and maybe she’ll reach him soon.”</p>
<p>Castiel handed Dean his phone and stood up. “I need some time. Alone. Thank you for your help. I just need to process.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Castiel gave a small nod of thanks before retreating to his bedroom, leaving Dean alone downstairs. After a few minutes of contemplation, Dean returned to his own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Michael returned that night, Dean was still in his room. He moved over to Michael’s room and didn’t mention what he and Castiel had spent the day doing. Instead, they planned a trip for Sam to come visit for a couple of days the following week. Dean thought they would be booking a first-class ticket, like he got, but Michael insisted that they send the private jet instead, which he didn’t send for Dean to prevent further culture shock.</p>
<p>The company dinner was in two days, and now that Dean knew what Michael was planning, he was a little jumpier around him. It was fast. Way too fast for any normal relationship, but none of this was normal. This was an arranged marriage with more bells and whistles. It still felt nice to curl up to him in bed when they joined in the evening. That night, he even kissed Dean properly. It was their first real kiss, and it was nice. Dean thought he might have felt more, but he supposed he shouldn’t be complaining.</p>
<p>This was…nice.</p>
<p>And nice was good.</p>
<p>The next day, Castiel was quiet, but present. He didn’t talk more than he had to, but he still had small conversations with Dean over breakfast, lunch, and eventually dinner. Gabriel seemed to help him open up a little more. From what Dean could tell, Cas had told Gabriel about contacting his siblings and how poorly it went with Jimmy. Dean was glad Castiel had Gabriel now. As weird as the guy was sometimes, he was caring. He looked after Dean and Castiel like an older brother.</p>
<p>That night, Michael was way more affectionate than usual. He held Dean close as they snuggled in bed, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re not nervous about the dinner tomorrow, right?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I don’t really know what to expect, so I guess there’s not a lot to be nervous about, except the unknown.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing to get nervous over. I won’t leave your side the whole time. You won’t have to do much of the talking if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’d be very good at it.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, tightening his arms around Dean’s middle. “I’ll do the talking then.” He yawned deeply. “Tomorrow night, we can talk about what we want to do this weekend, before Sam comes to visit. I’ll actually be home this weekend, and you won’t be in heat, so we can spend some more time together.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Sounds good.” Dean was excited to see Sam. As little time as it had been, it felt like forever. He and Sam never went as much as a day apart as kids. Dean was always there for him, and Sam never really went anywhere. It was scary to think that the kid was going to California so soon, but it was a reality Dean had to accept sooner or later, preferably sooner.</p>
<p>Dean felt Michael’s body go lax and his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Sometimes Dean felt bad for him. He seemed really overworked, but at the same time, he seemed like he loved it. He never complained once about his job and the one time Dean watched him leave in the morning, he looked excited about where he was going.</p>
<p>It took Dean a little longer to fall asleep, but once he did, it was peaceful.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean woke up much earlier than usual that morning. He turned over in the empty bed and saw Michael tying his tie. He watched him and stretched with a hum. When he opened his eyes, Michael was right beside the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll be home early tonight, around 6:30. We’ll leave for the dinner at 7, and we won’t eat until about 8:30, so you might want a snack around 4.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes before threading his fingers through his hair with a yawn. “Okay. See you then.” He blinked and pulled back a bit when Michael tried to kiss him. “Haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”</p>
<p>Michael diverted the kiss to Dean’s cheek with a chuckle. “I’ll see you tonight.” He picked up his briefcase and left the room quietly. Dean debated going back to sleep, but it became apparent after a few minutes that he wasn’t falling asleep again anytime soon. He rolled out of bed and stretched again. He walked back over to his room to get some more appropriate clothes on. He didn’t have anything other than his t-shirts and jeans, so he stuck to those. He brushed his teeth and ventured downstairs for breakfast.</p>
<p>As he turned the corner to go into the kitchen, he heard two voices. When he entered the room, he saw Castiel sitting on the kitchen counter in just flannel pajama pants. Luke was standing between Castiel’s legs with his hands planted on either side of the omega’s hips. Dean could see little love bites all over Castiel’s chest and shoulders. He averted his eyes as soon as he realized he was staring and started backing out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait-back up…” Feet hit the ground. “I’m sorry about that, Dean. I didn’t know you were awake yet.”</p>
<p>Dean looked back at Castiel and saw him pulling his shirt back on. “It’s okay, it’s your house too. Sorry I interrupted.”</p>
<p>Luke turned around and leaned against the counter. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not working today because of the company dinner. Michael is just a workaholic and can’t stand to be away from the office.” He chuckled. “Cassie tells me you cook a mean breakfast.”</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but your annoyed look is too funny to pass up.” Luke grinned and pinched Castiel’s ass, making the omega yelp and slap his hand.</p>
<p>Dean buried every feeling of jealousy and mentally beat him himself up for even feeling that way. He walked over to the fridge. “Any requests?”</p>
<p>Luke wasn’t shy about putting in his two cents. “Fried eggs, sausage, and hash browns.”</p>
<p>Castiel joined Dean at the fridge. “You know I can’t cook, but if you need help, let me know what I can do.” He gave Dean a knowing smile, which definitely didn’t make Dean’s heart melt into a puddle in his chest.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ve got it. It’s not too tall of an order.” Dean started gathering ingredients and closed the fridge just in time to see Luke picking Castiel up despite their height difference and toting him away.</p>
<p>“Well if you’re not needed in the kitchen, then I’ll just take you to the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Castiel held onto Luke and huffed. “Luke! I’m not going to be able to walk!”</p>
<p>Dean watched them as they left the room and questioned whether or not he should start cooking. It wouldn’t take him long to make breakfast, and he didn’t want Cas’s food to be cold. After a few seconds, he gave in and started cooking.</p>
<p>He found some peace with his cooking. It was quiet now, and he could hear the birds at the bird feeder outside. As much as seeing Castiel with Luke hurt, he had to stick to their agreement from yesterday: completely platonic.</p>
<p>As Dean was setting the table, he heard a single pair of footsteps coming back downstairs. He expected Luke to be carrying Castiel again, but he saw that Luke was alone. He sat down at the only place at the table that had food in front of it and started scarfing it down. Dean barely knew Luke, and he was slightly intimidating, so he didn’t say anything. He put his own plate down at the spot farthest from Luke and started eating slowly. When Luke finished the plate of food, he stood up and left the room, and from what Dean could hear, he left the house entirely.</p>
<p>Dean looked at the last plate of food meant for Castiel and thought about bringing it upstairs. Maybe something had happened? He thought about Castiel and his feelings about privacy, which made him second-guess taking the food upstairs. Rather than try that, he covered the plate in tin foil so it would hopefully stay a little warmer than if it were exposed.</p>
<p>Dean took his time cleaning up. He didn’t really feel like moving quickly when he was worried like this. By the time he had washed all of the dishes and cleaned the counters, nearly twenty minutes had passed and a strong scent punched Dean in the face. It was obviously Castiel, but it reeked of sadness and rejection. When Dean turned around, he saw the omega sulking over to the table. He was limping slightly, presumably from his activities with Luke. His usual confident stance was reduced to sagging shoulders and a dropped head.</p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>Castiel sat at the table. “I don’t really feel like talking right now. I’d appreciate the company, but I don’t want to talk.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Sure.” He sat down at the table with Castiel. “You want me to talk? I have some embarrassing stories about me and Sam.” He took Castiel’s resigned nod as a yes and started talking. He had so many stories about funny things that happened as a kid. It didn’t seem to do much at first, but by the time Castiel finished his breakfast, he was actually looking at Dean and his scent had calmed down significantly.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day, Castiel didn’t speak. Dean worried, but he didn’t push him to talk. He just told stories, mused about what married life would be like, and talked about his favorite recipes as he made lunch and their afternoon snack. By six-thirty, Michael and Luke were back. Luke looked a little disheveled, but he was immediately all over Castiel, showering him in affection and whisking him away to his room to get ready for the dinner.</p>
<p>Michael wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Let’s head upstairs and get ready for tonight.”</p>
<p>Dean took note of the additional affection from Michael, his heart rate rising at the thought of a public proposal tonight. All of the possible ways it could happen ran through Dean’s head as he was led upstairs and given his suit to put on. After his poor attempt to tie his tie himself, Michael did it for him. The closeness reminded Dean of when Castiel tied his tie on the first day he was here.</p>
<p>Dean expected to go to a fancy car to ride to the company dinner, but instead, he was greeted by a limousine. He gulped as he stepped into it and sat down. Castiel and Luke were on the other side, sitting a few feet apart. The air reeked of anger, and it was obvious that they had been fighting. Dean offered Castiel a comforting gaze, but Castiel wasn’t looking up from the floor.</p>
<p>Michael slid in beside Dean and the driver shut the door. The atmosphere was tense, so no one spoke. Today’s top hits in pop played over the speakers, much to Dean’s dismay. He tried to ignore the music and focus on how he was going to react to Michael’s proposal. He needed to be surprised, definitely happy-surprised. Anything else would seem off. He ran through what he would say over and over in his head, taking time every few minutes to look at Castiel and see if his expression had changed.</p>
<p>They arrived at the dinner at 7:30. The event was being held in a large banquet hall in a country club. Limos were lined up to drop off their passengers at the door. Dean didn’t understand why they didn’t just walk, but he didn’t complain. Michael took Dean’s hand and guided him out of the limo. Once they were out, he linked their elbows.</p>
<p>“Don’t be nervous. Just smile and I’ll do the talking,” Michael whispered to Dean. “This will be fun.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and held Michael’s arm, attempting to look affectionate. He saw Luke and Castiel exit the car and start walking inside, looking like a perfect, happy couple.</p>
<p>Through the large double doors was a massive banquet hall. There was a bar on the left with many patrons getting drinks, a stage with live music, tables with hors d'oeuvres, and scattered circular tables with name cards, where Dean could safely assume they would be eating.</p>
<p>It was hard to focus on one singular person or object in the room when so much was going on. Slow jazz and the sounds of people quietly conversing filled the room. Dean could hold his own just about anywhere, but this caught him off guard, even if it was only for a second.</p>
<p>Once he had his bearings, he was walking with Michael all around the hall. He didn’t speak, just politely smiled and shook hands when introduced to people. He didn’t really feel like himself out there. To all of these people, he was Michael’s meek, silent omega…just another pretty face. Dean wondered if this would be the rest of his life, or worse, he’d become what they saw.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s bothering you?” Michael had led them to a more quiet area.</p>
<p>Dean looked around to make sure they were alone, unsure if anyone was still watching. “Nothing. It’s just different. There are more people than I thought there would be.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to stay over here for a few minutes? Everyone here knows you’re with me, they won’t bother you. I’m somewhat obligated to socialize with the top players here, so I have to mingle around some more. I know it’s a big space but it’s all open, so hopefully, you can find me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and leaned against the wall, letting his eyes move around the room as Michael walked away. He thought about taking out his phone to text Sam, but that seemed rude right now. He stared at his shoes and tapped the sole of one against the chestnut-colored hardwood floors. These shoes probably cost more than everything he brought to Chicago.</p>
<p>“Anything interesting on the floor?”</p>
<p>Dean startled when he heard a voice, but he relaxed when he saw Castiel. “Hey…no, not really.”</p>
<p>“Thirty minutes in and Michael already ditched you, I’m not surprised.” Castiel leaned against the wall next to Dean.</p>
<p>“You doing alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m good. What about you? Are you nervous?” Castiel seemed more postured than usual. He looked serious and professional, brows knit together permanently, unlike when he would relax at home. While Dean was slumped casually against the wall, Castiel was merely propped against it, arms crossed over his body. He looked stunning in his suit.</p>
<p>“Nervous, but I think I’ve got what I’m gonna say down.” Dean looked over at Cas. “Where’s Luke?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, probably getting drunk at the bar. It’s okay, he has a short temper, but when he’s at an event like this, he’s the most charming man you’ll ever meet, no matter how drunk he is. He can lay it on you when he wants to.” Castiel’s voice was bitter and his lip twitched slightly.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I think I just need some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up off the wall. “I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>Castiel raised a brow and looked at Dean. “Platonic?”</p>
<p>“Totally. Perfectly platonic bros. I just didn’t want you to be alone.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “I’m not going to lie, that last line wasn’t very platonic. It sounded a little romantic to me.”</p>
<p>Dean elbowed Castiel in the arm with a pout. “You’re an asshole.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “That’s the spirit. You should tell Michael where you’re going. When you walk out, go around the left side. There are a bench and table there.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and walked back towards the crowd to find Michael. He saw where he had gone, so he simply weaved through a few people before spotting him. Before he could even speak, Michael had an arm around his waist and was introducing him to someone.</p>
<p>“This is Dean, the omega I’ve been talking about.”</p>
<p>Dean put on a polite smile, but he couldn’t shake the weird feeling about Michael telling his coworkers about him. The man in front of him was much older than them. He looked like he was about John’s age.</p>
<p>The man nodded and looked Dean over. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Dean. I hope you’ll be a lovely mate, husband, and house omega for my son.”</p>
<p>Dean’s heart dropped into his stomach when he realized he was talking to Michael’s father. He gulped and nodded. “Of course, sir.” His voice was deeper and tighter than usual, like it would be when John was barking orders at him.</p>
<p>Michael squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I asked him about Sam’s college and told him about all the academic awards he has already. He said he’d be glad to put Sam through college for you.”</p>
<p>“I would be. If he’s as bright as Michael describes him as, then one day I could help him land a position with the legal team for Milton Consulting.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked and glanced at Michael before speaking. “Thank you very much. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to hear about all of this.”</p>
<p>Michael gently turned Dean away from the crowd as his father started to walk away. He turned to Dean. “Thank you for handling that, he can be a hassle. Did you need something?”</p>
<p>“No problem. I was just gonna go get some fresh air with Cas. He said there was a place to sit outside-”</p>
<p>“No. You should stay in here. You can go back to the area that’s less busy, but stay in the building.” Michael still had a casual tone to his voice, so Dean didn’t take him very seriously at first.</p>
<p>“It’s just right outside, just for a minute. I’ll be back-”</p>
<p>“Dean. I said no. This isn’t the kind of event where it’s acceptable to just slip out for a minute.” Michael’s voice was stern now, his gaze more piercing than usual. He hooked his elbow around Dean’s to keep him close to his side.</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise and hid his disappointment as best as he could. In any other scenario, sirens and red flags would be everywhere in Dean’s mind. Something about the entire arranged relationship had Dean ignoring warnings he would have been on top of usually. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You didn’t know. I know you want to comfort Castiel, but this happens every once in a while, and he’s always fine on his own. Luke has a short temper, and Castiel stands his ground, no matter what. Every now and then, they collide in a big fight like this. They always work it out. It’s just what they do. Other than times like this, they’re happy, so you don’t need to worry.” Michael walked over to the bar, ignoring Luke at the other end.</p>
<p>Dean glanced at Luke and saw him speaking with who he could only assume was a coworker. He saw Michael order a glass of wine and wished he could numb himself up with a few drinks. He didn’t feel like asking if it was okay now. To his surprise, Michael was handing him a glass of water a few seconds later. He took it gratefully and drank from it slowly.</p>
<p>Some time passed before everyone moved to their seats. Dean and Michael were at one of the front tables, their names written in swirling cursive on fancy name cards. Luke sat down across from them, and a few minutes later, Castiel was next to him. Two men and two women joined them, faces Dean remembered seeing when being introduced to people, but names he couldn’t recall.</p>
<p>Dean met Castiel’s eyes as their first course was being served. The other omega looked concerned, maybe even a little hurt. Dean tried to convey the most apologetic look he could without being too suspicious. Castiel glanced at Michael and back at Dean, raising a brow in question. Dean gave a tiny nod just before a plate was set in front of him. He didn’t recognize anything on it except the slice of bread, which had to be fancy based on the crisp crust and holes throughout the middle.</p>
<p>The dish ended up being some kind of seafood dip. Dean didn’t love seafood, but the bread and whatever dairy product was in the dip masked the fish taste enough for Dean to enjoy it. The second dish was a salad, which Dean ate a few bites of to be polite.</p>
<p>Dean started to think about the proposal again. Was it going to happen right after the meal? During the meal? There was no telling at this point.</p>
<p>The entree was a steak that Dean thought looked tiny, but tall. He got ready to cut it and pushed hard with the knife, only to find that it cut just about as easily as butter. His knife glided through the tender meat with ease. It melted just as easily in his mouth. He devoured it along with the garlic mashed potatoes.</p>
<p>It was hard to hear the other conversations going on around the table when Dean was so in his own head, but when he heard Castiel speaking, he listened.</p>
<p>“Almost a year now.” Castiel was calm and composed, and it was obvious he had done this before.</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful,” The woman to Castiel’s left seemed to be asking about him and Luke, “Are you thinking of having kids anytime soon?”</p>
<p>“No time soon, I can promise that,” Castiel smiled warmly, “I’m still pretty young for that, so I’d like some more time. Especially more time with Luke, just the two of us.”</p>
<p>The woman beamed. “You’re just the perfect couple, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Luke had a wide grin on his face. It was obvious, at least to Dean, that this fed Luke’s ego. “We are, aren’t we?” He wrapped an arm around Castiel. “Michael and Dean are alright too, I guess.”</p>
<p>The woman’s eyes moved to Dean, and he felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t going to be nearly as good at this as Castiel.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying Chicago?”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. He really hadn’t seen anything in Chicago other than the house, the airport, that one restaurant, and the hospital. “Yeah, it’s great, from what I’ve seen so far, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Have you started planning your wedding yet?”</p>
<p>“I-uh…He hasn’t…we-”</p>
<p>Michael leaned in to save Dean. “Not yet. He’s still adjusting to being here, and it’s a very big change. We’ll start when we’re ready.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded, and fortunately for Dean, she seemed understanding. “There’s no rush, I was just curious. I’ve heard so much about these new arranged mates and marriages. Back in the olden days, poor Michael would have gotten stuck with whoever our most profitable business partner’s omega child is. I like that there’s an element of choice to it now.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded with a tight expression, trying not to think about how this was his last-ditch effort to give his little brother a better life and not a personal choice he made.</p>
<p>Dessert was served a few minutes later. It was some fruity sorbet that Dean didn’t care for. He stayed out of the conversations for the rest of the meal, letting his mind wander. He hoped Bobby and Sam were taking good care of Baby. He wished he could have her here, but what was the point? He wasn’t allowed to drive anywhere.</p>
<p>Once the meal was over, the live band started playing more lively tunes and people got up to dance. Dean followed Michael to the edge of the room to watch everyone. He felt so drained already just from being here. He leaned against Michael’s shoulder when the alpha’s arm slipped around his waist.</p>
<p>“We’re going home soon. This will turn into a party soon, and I’m not a fan. Luke and Castiel are already outside, as far as I know. They said their goodbyes.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Okay.” He stared at the floor, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Michael didn’t propose. Castiel said he was going to, and here they were, about to go home after several hours here and nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Michael started leading Dean towards the exit, waving and giving polite farewell wishes to everyone they passed. Dean waved to a few of the faces he remembered being introduced to.</p>
<p>Once they were outside, Michael started calling for the limo from his phone. He glanced around and saw Castiel and Luke off to the side. Dean looked over at them as well. They looked…soft. Luke had one arm around Castiel’s waist and was cupping his face in the other. He looked like he was speaking quietly to him, maybe even apologizing?</p>
<p>“I told you, they always make up.” Michael led Dean to the open door of the limo and helped him inside. They sat side by side on the bench seat, waiting for Castiel and Luke.</p>
<p>The other couple made it a few minutes later, climbing over to the other bench seat and curling up together. Dean swallowed down his jealousy and moved closer to Michael, finding comfort in his presence. The radio came on and filled the quiet air with Taylor Swift. Dean instinctively wrinkled his nose at the song, yet his toes still tapped along to the beat within his shoe.</p>
<p>The ride home was awkward, even with the tension between Castiel and Luke nearly gone. Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He must have done something that made Michael decide not to propose to him at the dinner. Guilt felt like the wrong emotion to have right now, but it was still there, nestled in Dean’s belly and eating up into his chest. He knew Michael could sense it. The alpha had a tight arm around his waist and his nose in Dean’s hair, trying to comfort him.</p>
<p>The limo stopped in front of the house and the driver let everyone out. Dean glanced at Castiel to see if he would be able to talk to him before bed, but the other omega seemed pretty focused on going upstairs with his husband. Michael was leading Dean towards his bedroom as well, so there wasn’t a chance to see Castiel and provide a better explanation as to why he didn’t join him outside at the dinner.</p>
<p>Once the door was closed, Michael immediately turned to Dean. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just tired, I guess.” Dean rubbed his face and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Michael followed Dean slowly. “I know the event was overwhelming for you. Even I find myself at my wit’s end at times during things like that.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “It wasn’t too bad, just different.”</p>
<p>Michael shifted slightly. “I did have something planned for while we were there, but once I saw how much stress it was causing you, I thought it may be better to do this privately, without any additional stressors.”</p>
<p>Dean looked up just in time to see Michael kneeling in front of him and reaching into his pocket. It was happening…</p>
<p>“Dean, I’ve met a lot of omegas in my life, but I’ve never met someone like you. You’re different, and I like that about you. I know it hasn’t been long, but I know what I want, and what I want is for you to be in my life. I know marriage was kind of part of the deal when you came here, but I’m a traditional man, and I think you deserve to be proposed to properly,” he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring that looked like woven strings of metal, swirled together in an elegant pattern. “So, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>No amount of preparation could have helped Dean in this moment. He wanted this, he wanted Michael to accept him so that this could be permanent. Having that confirmation was such a relief. He visibly relaxed and a smile came to his face. He nodded quickly, unable to think of anything to say.</p>
<p>Michael smiled back and gently took Dean’s left hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger. He stood up and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Thank you for coming into my life.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for having me.” Dean found one of Michael’s hands against his cheek and held it tightly.</p>
<p>Michael stood up, excitement still prominent in his scent. “Let’s get ready for bed. It’s late, and we have the entire day together tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” Dean stood up and walked over to the drawer that he now knew contained pajamas that fit him. He took out a set and walked to the bathroom to change. Peeling each part of his suit off brought a new sense of relief. He put on the pajamas and looked at the ring on his finger. It was foreign against his skin, the metal heavy on his finger. He knew he’d get used to having it on soon enough.</p>
<p>Getting into bed with Michael felt sweeter tonight. Michael wasn’t immediately falling asleep, so Dean got to spend some time curled up with him, just enjoying his company. For the first time, Dean was the first one to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up to the feeling of gentle fingers brushing through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Michael propped up on one elbow, watching him sleep.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Mornin’.” Dean hummed and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was pretty tired last night.” Dean sat up and stretched with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Let’s get dressed and go get some breakfast.”</p>
<p>Dean wondered if they would be the only ones in the kitchen this morning, but it wasn’t likely. Luke and Castiel were probably there, or at least in the living room. Gabriel would be at the bakery by now.</p>
<p>When he followed Michael downstairs, he really didn’t expect to see Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. It seemed that Dean wasn’t the only one who questioned his presence.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>Gabriel hummed and cleared his throat. He sniffed and sighed. “I’m sick.” His voice was scratchy and tired. “It’s fine, the place runs itself, I just like being there.” His eyes drifted to Dean’s hand and a smile came to his face. “Nice ring.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at his own hand and ran his thumb over the ring with a soft smile. “Thanks.” He walked over to the fridge. “Any requests for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“As much grease as you can give me,” Gabriel grinned. Not even a cold took down his sarcastic and playful nature.</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes. “I don’t typically eat much for breakfast other than a greek yogurt parfait with granola and berries.”</p>
<p>Dean was glad his back was turned, because his expression shifted greatly at that. That sounded delectable. Fortunately for him, Gabriel responded with a snort.</p>
<p>“God, Mikey, I don’t think you realize how ridiculous you sound half of the time. A fucking parfait? I eat a damn muffin and I feel like a god. You and your froufrou parfaits. You wanna know what he eats for lunch, Dean? He orders food from restaurants, nice-ass restaurants!” Gabriel threw his arms in the air.</p>
<p>Michael huffed. “You live in the same house and have the same funds from our parents. What point are you trying to make?”</p>
<p>“That you could be a little more down-to-earth. You can still enjoy all of that, but be humble. Accept a nice home-cooked breakfast from your fiancé and do normal things for lunch, like packing a salad or bringing in leftovers every once in a while.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled softly and looked over his shoulder. “I have more shredded potatoes for hash browns and we have lots of eggs.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled. “That sounds great, Dean.” He looked at Michael. “See? Not that hard.”</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes again and watched Dean. “You’re insufferable.”</p>
<p>Dean stayed quiet as he started to cook, making five plates of hash browns and eggs. Michael and Gabriel informed him on how everyone liked their eggs done. Michael wanted his poached, but when Dean looked nervous about it, he changed his answer to over-easy. Gabriel wanted scrambled, Luke liked them over-medium, and Castiel wanted them scrambled with a little extra salt.</p>
<p>By the time Dean set the table, Luke and Castiel were making their way downstairs. They must have been able to smell the food.</p>
<p>It was strange to have everyone at the table at once for the first time. It was a fairly quiet breakfast. Dean hoped he’d get to talk to Castiel at some point today, but he knew he should probably spend as much time with Michael as he could.</p>
<p>As Dean predicted, the day went by mostly in the confines of Michael’s room. They mostly watched movies, but when Dean got antsy, they went for a walk in the backyard. Lunch was another home-cooked meal, and dinner was an outing to a steakhouse, which Dean was beyond grateful for. The food was good, and just being outside of the house in a place that wasn’t a crowded company dinner felt nice.</p>
<p>Sunday was slow. They slept in late and spent the afternoon in the living room. Gabriel was still moping around from his cold, and Castiel and Luke were mostly closed off in Luke’s room.</p>
<p>Dean found out he was better at Scrabble than he thought. He had been reading more lately and found a love for Kurt Vonnegut, so maybe his vocabulary had expanded.</p>
<p>Dean was happy all weekend, until Sunday night. He knew Sam was coming tomorrow, and the thought of that reminded him why he was here and how this all happened. He didn’t meet Michael through traditional means, not in the slightest. He was so happy about the proposal until now. The ring that felt exciting on his finger suddenly gained the weight of a ball and chain. This was his life now, and would be forever. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to push those thoughts away. By being here, he was creating a better life for Sammy. This is what he wanted to do, what he had to do.</p>
<p>Michael was in the back garden on a business call. It seemed strange that someone would call so late, but Michael clarified that the person was in Hawaii and it was the middle of the afternoon there. Dean felt antsy and alone in the bedroom, so he ventured downstairs to the living room.</p>
<p>Once the room was in view, he was somewhat relieved to find Castiel sitting on the couch, working on a new embroidery project.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked up from his hoop. “Hello, Dean. How has your weekend been?”</p>
<p>Dean sat down in one of the chairs. “Pretty good. I’ve just been laying around, mostly,” he paused. “I’m sorry about-”</p>
<p>“If you’re trying to apologize about not showing up outside during the company dinner, don’t. I know Michael can be weird about that stuff sometimes. You don’t need to apologize for that.” He rubbed his scrunched-up nose, still focused on the fabric in his hands.</p>
<p>Dean nodded and watched him. “You good?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Yes, I’m fine. Luke went into rut yesterday, and I can only stand it for so long at once. I made it through the wee hours of morning yesterday to just thirty minutes ago. He’s asleep, don’t worry. I didn’t just leave my husband alone during his rut.”</p>
<p>“He leaves you alone during your heat.”</p>
<p>Cas frowned. “It’s more complicated than that.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “I’m sorry, that was a dick thing to say.” He stared at his hand, fingers toying with the ring.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Castiel set his embroidery aside and walked over to Dean, sitting on the arm of the chair. He didn’t say anything or even look at Dean like he was pressuring him to speak. Having that respect and comforting presence made Dean feel like talking.</p>
<p>“I feel trapped. This is my life now, forever. I can’t get out now. I’m worried that I’ll wake up one day and hate my life, and there won’t be any way to change it.”</p>
<p>“You absolutely can get out. Any time you want. If I wanted to leave, I could. If you wake up ten years from now and you hate your life, you could leave. He can’t hold you here against your will. One, it’s illegal, and two, I really doubt he would. He likes you a lot, and he wouldn’t want you to leave, but he has to let you.” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“But, Sammy…”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Castiel was quiet for a moment, “You should talk to Michael. Tell him about the things you want to do with your life. He cares about you. He’ll probably do everything he can to give you those things.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I don’t know if that would help. I’m not good with commitment, so this is just scary right now. I think it’ll get easier with time.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas.” Dean looked up when he heard the back door open and close. He stood up and met Michael at the bottom of the stairs, giving him a soft smile as they went back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean was an anxious mess all morning. Sam had just landed and was on the way. Dean had made lunch, turkey burgers. He knew Sam liked them a lot, especially this recipe.</p>
<p>The moment the door opened, Dean was flying around the corner to see if it was Sam. He beamed when he saw his lanky younger brother carrying a duffel bag into the house, wide-eyed and staring at everything but Dean.</p>
<p>“Hey, moron. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Sam finally looked at Dean and smiled, dropping his bag and running to hug him. “Dean, this place is massive!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, great to see you too, bitch.” Dean punched Sam in the shoulder as he pulled back from the hug, grinning at the eye-roll he got in return.</p>
<p>“Jerk. You expect me to walk into a place like this and not freak out? You live in a mansion!”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled. “You’ll get used to it. C’mon, Michael’s at work so it’s just me, Cas, and Gabriel here right now.” He led Sam into the kitchen. “This is Sammy.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was the first to look up and give Sam a crooked grin. “Heya, kiddo. Sorry I couldn’t make it to the airport. I was supposed to be the one to pick you up, but I’ve caught the plague.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled warmly. “You should probably be grateful that it wasn’t him. Gabriel has very long-winded stories and never shuts up. It’s good to meet you, Sam.”</p>
<p>Sam gave a small wave. “It’s good to meet you too. I’m guessing you’re Cas? Luke’s husband?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “That’s me.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, his brows scrunching. “Wait, where is Luke?”</p>
<p>“He’s in rut, so he’s closed up in his room. I’m just down here for a food break,” Castiel explained. “Speaking of which, what was it you made, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean picked up a tray from the counter and brought it to the table. “Turkey burgers.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled to himself, the appreciation clear on his face. He set his duffel down and took a seat at the table.</p>
<p>Dean felt much more relaxed with Sam’s presence. It made the big house feel a little more normal. There wasn’t much conversation as everyone ate. Castiel left to go tend to Luke once he finished his burger, and Gabriel retreated back to his sickness cave in the basement.</p>
<p>Dean cleaned up and carried Sam’s duffel upstairs to his room. Since he was mostly in Michael’s room now, it wouldn’t be any trouble for Sam to sleep in Dean’s room for a couple nights.</p>
<p>“So, explain this whole thing to me. You’ve been avoiding my questions ever since you signed up for this whole arranged marriage thing. What is it?” Sam hopped onto the bed and stared at Dean expectantly.</p>
<p>Dean jumped onto the other side of the bed. “Okay, okay. So I found out about it from a customer at the shop. I overheard them talking about this new kind of arranged marriage that’s online and the omega or alpha being courted gets financial compensation in most cases. Since actual arranged marriages are basically illegal now, they have to have a bunch of weird rules. The suitors have to sign up on their own free will, hence the online part. If you want to volunteer yourself for that, you have to do it on your own.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Sam listened intently.</p>
<p>“So you sign yourself up with all of this information. You have to include pictures, a personality summary, things you like and dislike, and your city of residence. I think they try to get people in the same city. I had a bunch of offers when I put my profile up. You can’t see the other person’s picture or name, just the information they put down about their looks and personality. It’s a protection thing. A lot of the people on there are super high-profile, like Michael is. To keep the element of choice, you pick the offer you like the most. Chicago was the closest one I got. The others were all over the place. Atlanta, Austin, New York, Boston…you get the idea.”</p>
<p>“So why did you pick Michael?”</p>
<p>“He had the biggest ‘personal funds’ out of all the offers. Also he sounded hot.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “So he’s nice?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s nice. He works a lot. He leaves before I’m fully awake in the morning, and he’s usually back around eight, so I spend a lot of time just lounging around here.”</p>
<p>“Have you gone out to explore the city yet?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head and looked away from Sam, staring at the wall instead. “Not yet. Haven’t had the chance.”</p>
<p>“You just said you spend all day lounging around. Why don’t you go check everything out?” Sam sat up a little more, that curious twinkle in his eyes coming in full force.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a car here, so I can’t really go anywhere.”</p>
<p>“You can’t drive one of their cars? What about Uber? Or the driver that picked me up at the airport? What about catching a ride with Gabriel if he’s around?”</p>
<p>Dean huffed softly, his excuses starting to run out. “I’m just...I’m not supposed to, okay?”</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to leave?” When Dean looked at Sam, he remembered why this kid was going to be a damn good lawyer. He could grill someone for answers without blinking and he was obsessed with finding the truth.</p>
<p>“No, but Michael takes me out to dinner sometimes, so I’ve seen some of the city from the car window as we were taken to restaurants. It’s not a big deal, Cas doesn’t leave either.”</p>
<p>Sam frowned. “So you’re basically a prisoner here?”</p>
<p>“What? No! I’m not a prisoner. I could leave if I really wanted to. Like if I called Michael right now and told him I wanted to go home, he would let me.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s illegal to hold someone against their will and I’m pretty sure he’s too much of a goody-two-shoes to ever do anything illegal.”</p>
<p>Sam crossed his arms. “I don’t like this. I never liked this. It’s stupid. You just lay around this mansion all day and do nothing, and then when Michael comes home you have to be his pet or something.”</p>
<p>“I’m not his pet. I’m his fiance. It’s nice when he’s here. He gets home and we go upstairs to his room. He gives me these fancy pajamas that I thought would be itchy but they’re actually really comfy. We sit together and watch movies until he falls asleep. I usually fall asleep right after him.”</p>
<p>Sam searched Dean’s face for a moment. “You actually like him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. I’m not just a gold digger, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“It’s Sam, and I know, but you did this to get money for Stanford. I didn’t expect you to actually...like the person you were stuck with.” Sam paused for a little bit, letting the information sink in. “So what do you do during the day except lay around?”</p>
<p>Dean breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally off the subject of being stuck in the house. “Well, on a usual day, it’s just me and Cas here. Gabriel has a bakery in town, and he’s really present there. He says it runs by itself with his staff, but he wants to be there to work with them, which is cool, I guess. Luke and Michael go to work at the same time, but take different cars because they can’t stand each other.”</p>
<p>“Then why do they live together?”</p>
<p>“From what Michael’s told me, it’s some sort of agreement with their dad, who is the CEO of the company they work for. Also he pays the taxes on this place, which are probably gargantuan.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. “Ah. Millionaires saving money.”</p>
<p>“Yup. Strange world we live in. Anyways, Cas and I have things we do. We have a few board games, we tend to the houseplants in the sunroom, he reads in the garden and works out, I watch old movies on the big TV in the living room, and he helps me cook. To be honest, he’s a terrible cook. The first time I saw him try he turned a casserole into a brick of charred mess,” he chuckled. “Gabriel gets home a little after five and usually makes dinner. I help out since I don’t really have anything better to do. He’s an awesome cook. We eat and then I stay in the living room so I’ll see Michael when he gets home.”</p>
<p>Sam listened and nodded along. “Sounds like you’ve got it figured out.” He looked around the bedroom before turning back to Dean. “So you told him about your PCOS and all the stuff that comes with it?”</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise at the subject change, but went along with it. “Yeah, he didn’t really find out in the best way. I stopped my suppressants so he could get my full scent profile, and I thought I’d be fine during my heat, but apparently not. Gabriel and Cas took me to the hospital while Michael was at work and he found out there. We have a system worked out now, so everything’s okay and safe.”</p>
<p>“Did you tell him about the possible fertility issues? Does he even want kids?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mention it, but he’s never mentioned having kids to me, so if it comes up I’ll tell him.”</p>
<p>Sam seemed satisfied with that answer. “I still feel like this whole thing is sketchy. I don’t like that you can’t leave the house if you want.”</p>
<p>“I don’t love it either, but maybe down the line that’ll change. Cas has been here for about a year, so it hasn’t been too long in the grand scheme of things. It could change.”</p>
<p>“For your sake, I hope it does. I know you don’t do well cooped up. Bobby’s already worried about you.”</p>
<p>The corner of Dean’s lips turned up in a small grin. “He’s always a worrier. How is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s alright, just his usual grumpy self. He misses your cooking. He keeps burning the awful chili he tries to make. It got so bad he called Jody. She asked me about you too. I said you were doing good with your new partner.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and leaned back against the headboard. They chatted about everyone in Sioux Falls and Sam’s class schedule, which he just got in his email. It was nice to get to sit and talk with Sam again. It wasn’t often that they did this back home, but when they did, it felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day wasn’t too unlike a usual day for Dean. Gabriel wasn’t much help with dinner, he just filled the silence in the kitchen with wild customer stories from the bakery. Sam seemed mildly annoyed by his loud energy, but never spoke up about it.</p>
<p>Castiel was fresh out of the shower when he arrived in the kitchen. He looked exhausted and not even a t-shirt covered all of the love-bites. He ate dinner with the group and asked Sam about Stanford, smiling politely and listening to him excitedly rave about his classes.</p>
<p>Dean put on a movie in the living room to watch before Michael got home. Gabriel had retreated to his basement-dwelling, and Castiel was staying in the living room for as long as he could to take a break from Luke’s rut, which Dean could infer was rough for Castiel based on his overall more quiet mood, the way he walked, and the bruises all over his collarbones and shoulders. What was interesting to Dean was the line where the bites suddenly stopped. Right below the base of Castiel’s neck, just below where a mating bite would go, there was a consistent line that wasn’t crossed. Dean wondered if it was Castiel or Luke who decided not to cross that line.</p>
<p>When Michael got home, Castiel had just gone back upstairs. Michael looked a little more tired than usual, but he smiled when he saw Dean.</p>
<p>Dean stood up, poking Sam in the shoulder as he went. “Hey, Michael. This is my little brother, Sam.”</p>
<p>Sam stood up straight and slightly ahead of Dean, which made Dean scowl slightly. He knew Sam got protective over everyone, stupid teenage alpha instincts, but right now wasn’t the time.</p>
<p>Michael didn’t seem to mind, though he was surprised by Sam’s height. “It’s nice to meet you, Sam. Michael Milton.” He shook Sam’s hand firmly. “Dean speaks very highly of you. I know he’s very proud.”</p>
<p>Sam didn’t seem to expect that greeting, so his face softened back to his usual calm gaze. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He didn’t seem sure about what to say to everything else, but Michael didn’t mind. He simply turned to face Dean next. “He’s set up in your room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s got all his stuff there and everything.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. As much as I’d like to stay and talk, Sam, the office was busier than usual today and I could use some sleep. I’m planning on coming home early tomorrow, so we’ll get a chance to chat then. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded with a polite smile. “You too. Night, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Night, Sam.” Dean followed Michael upstairs to his room and went to go get some pajamas. “Work was hard?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, sighing heavily as he took his suit coat off. “Very. One of our new middle management men is a pain to deal with, and his new office is now just across the hall from mine. I can hear him shouting about nothing even with the door closed. He complains about everything and everyone. Any time an employee makes a minor slip up, he’s in my office ranting about them. If it were up to me, he’d be out the door.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned softly. He’d never seen Michael so frustrated with work that he was willing to rant in that much detail. Today must have really sucked. “Sorry to hear that. How long has he been there? Maybe he’ll figure it out soon.”</p>
<p>“Today was his first day in Chicago. He’s from our New York City office. He moved here for a promotion. I’ve met him a few times before when I’ve traveled there on business trips. He’s always been like this. Because he’s so hard on his employees, people are on their A-game. Sometimes he’ll pull good numbers, but morale is so low that it barely matters. The New York office had the worst employee turnover rate the whole time he was there. He got promoted because he pulled the best numbers for two years in a row, now he works right under me and drives me crazy all day. I’m keeping a log of employee complaints about him and using it as evidence that he’s the worst.” Michael walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p>
<p>Dean followed him and brushed his own teeth, staying quiet until he had rinsed his mouth out. “Anything I can do to help?”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. “I guess not. Let’s just go to bed.” He waited for Dean to leave before putting his own pajamas on.</p>
<p>Dean got into bed, really not feeling tired yet. He wanted to stay up a little later, but Michael seemed to want something to hold while he fell asleep. Dean was practically a teddy bear to him tonight. He laid there, limp, while Michael held him tightly and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>Dean lasted about an hour before he got too antsy to stay in bed for much longer. He carefully slid out of Michael’s arms and walked out of the bedroom. He thought he heard someone downstairs, so he quietly made his way down to see who was there. When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he saw Castiel looking in the cabinets for something. He was in a large t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair was disheveled and Dean could smell Luke’s rut on him from ten feet away.</p>
<p>“You okay, Cas?”</p>
<p>Castiel swung his head around, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw Dean. “Yeah, I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“Whatcha looking for?”</p>
<p>“First aid kit. I know it’s in here…”</p>
<p>“What do you need that for?” Dean flipped on the kitchen light. He remembered seeing the kit in one of the lower cabinets. He opened one and saw the box against the side. He pulled it out and held it out to Castiel.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Luke just bit a little too hard, is all.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned. “Dude, how hard did he bite you?”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged, looking over his shoulder. “I can’t actually see it, it’s on my shoulder.”</p>
<p>Dean pointed to one of the kitchen chairs. “Sit down. I’ll take a look for you.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat down and set the first aid kit on the table. He took the t-shirt off, and Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Castiel was covered in bite marks and bruises that looked like they came from hands gripping too hard.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh my god…”</p>
<p>Castiel looked up at Dean and seemed genuinely surprised by his reaction. “It’s not that bad...he’s just in rut. He can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“Cas, that’s not normal. I’ve been around alphas in rut, had friends who’ve slept with an alpha in rut, and none of them came out looking like that.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned. “He’s just possessive. I don’t really mind it that much. They fade within a couple of days, and his rut ends quickly. It’ll be done by tomorrow morning.” He rubbed his nose and sneezed. “The smell is probably the worst part, but I just shower a lot and that usually resolves it.”</p>
<p>Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. “You don’t like the smell of his rut?”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged and smiled softly. “Who actually likes the smell of rut? It’s gross on everyone.”</p>
<p>“Usually omegas scenting their alphas. The alpha I dated, when she went into rut, she smelled amazing.”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked before casting his eyes away silently.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Is the bite on my shoulder bad?”</p>
<p>Dean looked at Castiel’s shoulder and drew in a breath between his teeth. There were a couple teeth marks that were slowly oozing blood. “Nothing we can’t fix. There’s not a lot of blood, but he definitely broke the skin.” Dean opened up the first aid kit and started cleaning the bite. “Do you want to talk about something else?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, his solemn face turning into a soft smile.</p>
<p>Dean was happy that he had figured out how Cas liked to be treated when he was upset or hurt. Distractions were always best. He liked to listen to Dean talk. So, Dean told him that Michael was grumpy about work, told him about talking to Sam today, and talked about what he planned to do the next day. He made sure Castiel was cleaned up with little band-aids over the punctured skin.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Any time, buddy. You heading back up?”</p>
<p>“No, I think I’ll stay down here for a little while.”</p>
<p>Dean put the first-aid-kit back into the cabinet. “Alright. If you’re okay with it, I’ll stay with you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? It’s starting to get late.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Dean followed Castiel to the couch and sat down beside him. They chatted about TV shows for a little while. Dean brought up Dr. Sexy M.D., which Cas found hilarious. Turns out Dr. Sexy was one of Castiel’s guilty pleasures too.</p>
<p>It was several hours later when they both started dozing off as they chatted. Neither one of them was sure who ended up nodding off first, but the only thing that was certain was that they fell asleep side-by-side on the couch.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean woke up to the sound of whispers extremely early in the morning. When he opened his eyes, he saw Castiel following Luke back upstairs. The smell of rut was definitely present, but not super strong. Cas must have been right about his prediction of when Luke’s rut would end.</p>
<p>Dean yawned and walked back upstairs to get into Michael’s bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He slowly crawled into bed and slid himself into Michael’s arms with practiced ease. Thank god the guy was such a hard sleeper.</p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for Dean to fall back asleep. He slept peacefully until Michael’s alarm went off. Dean was good at ignoring it now. He just kept his eyes closed and stayed there. Michael got up and Dean heard him coughing and sniffling. He sat up and watched the alpha blow his nose and stare bleary-eyed into his closet. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and walking back towards the bed.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Dean asked, sitting up slightly.</p>
<p>Michael picked up his phone. “I think Gabriel gave me his cold. I’m going to take some cold medicine and go in an hour late. I just need to call my assistant and let him know that I’ll be late.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and pulled the blankets back. “I can grab some breakfast downstairs for you, if you want.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah. That sounds good. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Dean got out of bed and stretched before walking downstairs to find something for Michael to eat. Whenever he got sick, Bobby always made him cinnamon bread. It was one of the few meals he couldn’t screw up. It wasn’t hard to put some butter on a piece of bread and sprinkle cinnamon sugar over it. While it would be Dean’s first choice to make for Sam, he doubted Michael would find it appealing or comforting. He didn’t have much time to cook, so he just went for an omelette with lots of goodies in it like cheese, onions, and peppers.</p>
<p>Dean carried the omelette upstairs along with a mug of coffee he made with the french press that Cas showed him how to use. He found Michael sitting on the edge of the bed in his work suit, blowing his nose and tossing the tissue into a little trash can. He took the food and coffee gratefully and started eating. He looked miserable, and his scent gave off that feeling too.</p>
<p>“You sure about going to work today? Gabriel stayed home for a couple days.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel works in food service. It’s a liability for him to be sick. I’m in charge of three floors worth of employees in that building. It’s a liability if I’m not there. I can quarantine myself in my office and still get my work done, and be there if I’m needed.” Michael sipped his coffee. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I already planned to come home early, so I’ll only be there for about five hours.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Okay, just take it easy if you can.” He sat back down on the bed and watched Michael finish his breakfast. He heard his own bedroom door open. “Do you need anything else?”</p>
<p>“I’m alright. Go see your brother.”</p>
<p>Dean got up and left the room in time to see Sam starting down the stairs. He turned around to look at Dean and snorted softly.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see you in purple silk pajamas.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up. They’re comfy.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled and continued down the stairs. “What’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Dean made Sam an omelette similar to the one he made for Michael, except he added some spinach to it as well. He told Sam that Michael caught Gabriel’s cold and was going into work a little later than usual. Dean ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast, which felt nice and nostalgic. He found Gabriel’s stash of sugary cereals and when he was told that he could have it, Dean went nuts with it.</p>
<p>Michael came into the kitchen shortly after Sam and Dean had finished their food. He deposited his dirty dishes into the sink, said goodbye, and left.</p>
<p>Dean decided to keep Sam a little more entertained today. It wasn’t too hard to do, and he had a few ideas. He was starting to learn more of the names of Castiel’s houseplants, so the first thing he did was show Sam around the sunroom and introduce the plants. Sam found the room amazing and wanted to stay in there for a little while.</p>
<p>Dean never saw Gabriel come upstairs, which probably meant he went to work early in the morning. If Castiel’s prediction was correct, Luke most likely went in to work this morning. Dean hoped Castiel was sleeping in and getting some well-deserved rest.</p>
<p>Around 10:30, Dean was happy to see Castiel walking into the sunroom with a mug of tea. He looked much more well-rested than he had in the past few days. Sam asked Castiel about the plants, which lead to a very long conversation about all of their names and care. Cas was especially happy that his dramatic fittonia, Fernanda, was flowering. There were four long stems with dainty white flowers on the end poking through the leaves.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was peaceful. Castiel brought out some board games and the three of them chatted and kept themselves busy. Gabriel and Michael got home at the same time for the first time since Dean had lived there.</p>
<p>Michael smiled politely at the group, but it was obvious that he didn’t feel good. His nose was red and his cheeks were flushed. Dean’s caretaker side took over his desire to continue their game of Scrabble, so he followed his fiance upstairs to make sure he was alright.</p>
<p>Dean helped Michael into bed and noticed he had brought a bag of takeout food from a local deli, so he had his dinner all set. Once Michael was relaxed in bed, he told Dean to go spend time with Sam.</p>
<p>When Dean returned downstairs, he could hear Sam going rapid-fire with questions for Cas. He turned the corner and stepped in to save the other omega.</p>
<p>“Hope you guys didn’t skip my turn because I have a good word on deck.” Dean sat back down in his chair.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled. “Well, it needs to be at least 47 points to tie with me.”</p>
<p>Castiel hummed with a grin. “I wouldn’t underestimate Dean’s Scrabble skills if I were you. He pulls out some long, high scoring words when he’s under pressure.”</p>
<p>Sam gave Dean a challenging look. “Alright. Show me what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>Dean laid out his letters and hummed. He spelled out ‘mesquite’. “Alright, so that puts the Q on the double letter, so 29 points, but as you can see, the M is on the triple word tile, so that’s…”</p>
<p>“Eighty-seven points.” Castiel grinned as he watched. “Nicely done.” He wrote down the score on the little pen pad he had to keep track.</p>
<p>Sam looked a little stunned, but he ended up laughing softly. “Nice.”</p>
<p>Dinner was a delicious chicken pesto bake that Gabriel made. As they all sat down to eat, Luke got home from work. It was Cas who looked concerned first, then Gabriel, and then Dean caught a whiff of the territorial, angry alpha.</p>
<p>Luke came around the corner with a relatively composed stance and expression. He didn’t look upset, but everyone could sense the change in his scent. His eyes were on Sam, and he seemed to be looking him over, trying to decide if he was a threat. Dean thought Castiel would have spoken first, but Gabriel was the first to chime in.</p>
<p>“Quit thinking with your dick. He’s Dean’s little brother, not a threat to your fragile masculinity.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes finally moved to Gabriel and he growled at him. Dean thought that would be the moment that he’d leave, but he heard a growl from his left and saw Sam growling back. Luke’s head snapped back to Sam and he took several large steps towards the table.</p>
<p>Castiel was out of his seat to stop him and Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist as he stood up, holding him back.</p>
<p>Castiel put one hand on Luke’s chest and stopped him dead in his tracks. “That’s enough. Get your food and go upstairs.” There was a growl behind his voice, and he looked powerful in that moment, holding the territorial alpha back with one hand. Luke huffed and grabbed his plate from the counter before retreating upstairs.</p>
<p>Cas turned back towards the group and looked at Sam. “I’m very sorry about that. He really doesn’t like other alphas in the house. That’s part of why he doesn’t get along with Michael. He’ll get used to it. He’s just being a baby about it right now.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. His body was tight from embarrassment as he sat down. “Sorry I growled back. I wasn’t really thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat back down at the table. “You’re an eighteen-year-old alpha, and that was a twenty-seven-year-old alpha throwing a bunch of territorial scent at you. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Just do your best to avoid him and you’ll be fine. You’re flying back tomorrow, right?”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got to do some more prep to move to California. I fly out there next week.”</p>
<p>Dean felt a little sad that Sam had to leave so soon, but he was really glad he was able to come at all. It made Chicago feel a little more like a home with Sam there.</p>
<p>Dinner was eaten while everyone chatted quietly. Sam was the first to finish, as per usual. That kid was a bottomless pit. Castiel went upstairs to bed first, wishing everyone a good night. Gabriel decided to turn in early as well, mentioning something about a show he wanted to binge for a while tonight.</p>
<p>Dean was grateful to have some more alone time with Sam. It was nice to just be in each other’s presence. They watched two Star Wars movies together, A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. Sam was tired by the end of the movies, so he went upstairs to bed. Dean debated where he should sleep. Michael was pretty sick, and Dean really didn’t want to catch whatever he had. After a few minutes, he decided to stay on the couch. He pulled a quilt over himself and slept peacefully.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day was harder than Dean thought it would be. He started to worry that he had caught the bug that Michael had, because he felt tired and achy. Despite this, he still wanted to go with Sam to the airport. His flight was after lunch, so they planned to leave late in the morning and pick up food on the way. Michael had approved this outing for Dean, which was a relief for everyone involved.</p>
<p>The car ride was quiet. Sam was much quieter than usual, staring out the window. It was eerily similar to the way he was acting when he rode with Dean to the airport before he flew to Chicago.</p>
<p>“You okay, Sammy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wish I could stay longer. I have so much to get done.”</p>
<p>Dean put on a smile. “You’re gonna love California. You still have a phone and you can text me anytime. I don’t do much, as you’ve seen, so I’ll answer at all hours when I can.” He ate a french fry out of his fast food bag, which was mostly untouched. He didn’t feel like eating much. His stomach turned at the idea of eating that whole burger.</p>
<p>Sam turned to face Dean, a serious look on his face. “You promise you’ll get out of there if you need to?”</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. He swallowed and nodded. “I promise. I’ll be okay. I like it here.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, his brows scrunched slightly in skepticism. “Okay.” He looked back out the window at the airport. The car pulled up to the drop off for departures and stopped. He looked back at Dean before getting out of the car as the driver was getting his bag out of the trunk.</p>
<p>Dean rolled down the window and waved goodbye, trying to ignore how sad it made him to watch Sam leave. He grinned when Sam waved back before entering the airport.</p>
<p>Dean rolled up his window and leaned back in his seat, his eyes slipping closed. A nap during the ride home sounded great right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up when he heard his car door open. He saw the driver standing there and quickly unbuckled, jumping out of the car. He swayed slightly, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He rubbed his head and ignored the feeling for now. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep. He trudged inside and started walking upstairs, nearly walking straight into Castiel.</p>
<p>“Dean? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good. Just tired.”</p>
<p>Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and looked him over. “Are you starting your heat?”</p>
<p>Dean scrunched his brows together. “That doesn’t make sense. It’s been less than three weeks.”</p>
<p>“Well, you just came off suppressants. It’s normal to be irregular after that, and I can imagine your condition makes that worse. If that’s the case, you should go get some sleep, as much as you can get.”</p>
<p>Dean rubbed his face. “Shit...okay. Can you tell Michael?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll come to check on you in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Dean continued up the stairs to his room. He saw that Sam had made the bed and cleaned everything, which gave Dean a light chuckle. He didn’t bother to pull the blankets back. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, eager to get some rest. Sleep came easily and took over Dean’s body, sending him into a deep state of relaxation.</p>
<p>Hours passed before Dean woke up. When he did, the room felt way hotter than before. That pretty much confirmed Castiel’s theory. Dean saw a water bottle on the bedside table with a note from Castiel.</p>
<p>‘Text me when you’re awake so we can talk before your heat really gets going. -Castiel’</p>
<p>Dean took a long swig of the water before picking up his phone and texting Cas to let him know he was awake. His hairline was slightly damp from sweat, which already made him feel gross. It sucked that he had to go through another heat so soon. Hopefully, this one wouldn’t include another hospital visit.</p>
<p>Castiel gently knocked on the door before opening it. He had a tote bag in hand, which looked like it was full of towels, water, and snacks. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hey. Thanks for the water.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I have some more in here, with some food as well.” He held up the bag before setting it beside the bed. “Did you have a good nap?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I needed that. Probably my body making me charge up.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it was. I just wanted to talk about how we want to handle your heat this time around. We can go with the same system as last time, or try something new.”</p>
<p>“Last time was great once you were involved. The one thing is, let’s keep it totally platonic, yeah? Just...bros helping bros.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly at Dean’s choice of words. “Of course. I think that would be best for everyone involved. No feelings, just...as you said, bros helping bros.”</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t help but laugh softly at hearing Cas use the same language that he used. It sounded funny coming from him. He shifted, his shirt and flannel feeling tighter on his skin. He took his flannel off and set it aside.</p>
<p>“You can get undressed if you want. I’ll sit here with you until you need me.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, letting out a deep sigh. He knew he would feel much better with nothing on, so he got fully undressed. When he glanced back to Castiel, the other omega wasn’t looking, giving Dean a little bit of privacy. “I don’t care if you look at me.”</p>
<p>Castiel turned his head and met Dean’s eyes with a soft smile. “Okay. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged with a grin. His filter was slowly disappearing as his heat was beginning. “No worries. Come cuddle with me.” He laid down on the bed, slightly curled up.</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly and slid behind Dean to be the big spoon. He wrapped a gentle arm around Dean’s waist. “This isn’t very platonic.”</p>
<p>“Shut up. Bros can cuddle.”</p>
<p>“True.” Castiel rested his forehead against the back of Dean’s neck, humming softly. Dean relaxed and simply enjoyed the feeling of Castiel chest being pressed against his back. It was comforting to have someone there. It wouldn’t be much longer before Dean was in full-blown heat, maybe an hour or so.</p>
<p>The cuddling lasted for about half an hour. Castiel spent the time either resting with his eyes closed or playing with Dean’s hair. Dean tried to rest and relax, but eventually, the discomfort started getting to him. He couldn’t stay still and the room felt stuffy. His head still felt pretty clear, so he was thinking coherently.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Castiel’s voice was soft as he spoke to Dean, a gentle hand laying on Dean’s forehead.</p>
<p>Dean rolled over to face Castiel and hummed. “Yeah, just getting hot.” His eyes moved from Castiel’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. He grinned when Cas did the same. Dean swung one leg over Castiel’s hips, rolling Castiel onto his back and straddling the omega’s hips. God, he was beautiful. His scent was all over the bed and it was glorious.</p>
<p>Castiel’s cheeks were red, but he went along with what Dean was doing. His hands moved to Dean’s hips. “You know, this isn’t very platonic. I’m not sure ‘bros’ do this.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. Fuck being platonic. Look at us.” Dean felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he spoke. “I like you, I’m pretty sure you like me. We have this time together, why don’t we take it?”</p>
<p>Castiel brushed a stray hair off of Dean’s forehead and sighed. “I want to, but…” He closed his eyes. “I’m afraid that the more you find out about me, the less you’re going to like me. Also, you’re in heat. You’re going to change your mind when you’re thinking clearly.”</p>
<p>Dean leaned down and kissed Cas’s forehead. “I am thinking clearly. I know that I like everything about you, and there’s nothing that could scare me off. I’m just surprised you haven’t mentioned Luke.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ve figured out by now that I don’t have a very happy marriage. My husband is far from loyal, and when Michael asked him about me helping you through your heats, he even said that it would take pressure off of him to satisfy me.”</p>
<p>Dean scowled. “Jesus, man. I knew he was a dick, but that’s some next-level bullshit.” He laid down on Castiel’s chest and tucked his face into his neck. “I can’t imagine how he wouldn’t want only you. You’re drop-dead gorgeous, dude.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “You’re sweet.” He hugged Dean a little closer. “Like I said, the more you know about me, the less you’re going to like me. I’m not...normal.”</p>
<p>“Fuck normal. I like you.” Dean huffed and ran his hand up Castiel’s chest. “You don’t have to stay clothed. I know you got really hot and sweaty last time.” Castiel’s scent was turning sour with anxiety, making Dean sit up. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Castiel rubbed a hand over his face. “I should just tell you, shouldn’t I?” He sat up and took a deep breath. “I’m not really an omega, technically.”</p>
<p>Dean stayed curled up to Castiel, his head tilting in confusion at his confession. “How so?”</p>
<p>“When I presented, everyone thought I was an omega. It started like a heat, but then things changed. I popped a knot.” He took a deep breath. “I’m intersex, in terms of my secondary sex. That’s why my family threw me out. They didn’t want me anymore.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened in realization. A lot of puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind. “That’s a really shitty reason to throw someone out.” He huffed. “Cas, look, I get the feeling this is something you’re ashamed of. Fuck that. You’re a beautiful, amazing person. I always knew something was different about your scent, and I love it. I think it’s the best scent I’ve ever smelled. I don’t care if you’re a beta, alpha, omega, or anything else. I just want you.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked shocked. His eyes were sparkling with tears as he listened to Dean. “You really don’t care about that?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no. I care about you.”</p>
<p>Castiel let out a shaky sigh of relief and hugged Dean tightly, burying his face into the omega’s neck. “Dean, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I’ve been drawn to you ever since I met you. Just in the past month, you’ve given me so much joy. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “As much as I want to keep talking, because this is a lot to unpack, it’s getting harder to think clearly.”</p>
<p>Castiel pulled back from the hug and nodded quickly. “Okay, no more talking for now. We’ll have time later. What do you need?”</p>
<p>Dean laid back down against the pillows, letting out a breath that turned into a whine. “I just-fuck… I, I need…”</p>
<p>“Okay, I know. Just relax and breathe.” Cas moved between Dean’s legs and placed a gentle hand on his hip.</p>
<p>Dean reached for Castiel’s hand and held it tightly, watching him with half-open eyes. His head dropped back onto the pillows when Castiel’s fingers started circling his hole. All coherent thought left him after that. As soon as he had Cas’s fingers inside of him, his heat was kicking up to full throttle. With their emotional connection out in the open as well, everything was ten times as sweet. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from Castiel’s concentrated face. The way he furrowed his brows, the way he stuck his tongue out slightly, and the way he tilted his head was searingly hot and adorable at the same time.</p>
<p>Dean let go of Castiel’s hand to pull him down into a kiss. Cas’s lips were soft and felt like heaven. The scruff on his cheeks scratched gently against Dean’s face. Dean came while crying out into Castiel’s mouth, legs trembling and hands scrambling for a grip on the other man.</p>
<p>Dean panted softly as he came down from the high of his orgasm. The wave of heat was over for now and he could think clearly again. He looked down and saw the mess he made of Castiel’s t-shirt. “You should take that shirt off. It’s dirty.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled. “You aren’t just trying to see me shirtless, are you?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’ve already seen you shirtless before.”</p>
<p>Cas rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off over his head. Dean had forgotten about the leftover bruises and bitemarks from Luke. The only one that was still prominent was the one on the back of Castiel’s shoulder, the one that Dean had cleaned up. The rest were just tiny spots of yellow and green, fading bruises.</p>
<p>“I wish he didn’t do that to you. It looks like it hurts.” Dean frowned, brushing his thumb over one of the spots on Castiel’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as it looks.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“Being marked up? In concept, yes. In action, no.”</p>
<p>Dean stretched and grabbed a water bottle off the bedside table. “This might be a slightly invasive question, but how did you survive my last heat without getting off? I know you were horny, I could smell it. I smell it now.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “If you have to know, I waited until you were asleep to eat, rest, and jerk off. I wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and grinned softly. “Don’t have to wait until I’m asleep if you don’t want to now.”</p>
<p>“You sure? I’m here to help you, not myself.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Screw that. We get at least five days out of the month to ourselves to fuck around. I’ll even give you a hand if you want. You could even fuck me and we’d kill two birds with one stone.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay up until that last part. I can’t have sex with you.”</p>
<p>“Why not? No one’s gonna know unless we tell them.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “It’s not about people knowing. I have a knot, you’re in heat. I can get you pregnant. We can’t risk that.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked in realization. “Shit, I didn’t even think about that.” He sighed and nodded. “Okay, don’t do that then. You’re right. That’s not worth the risk...What about the other way around?”</p>
<p>“That’s possible. I can’t get pregnant, but I think we should save that for another time. I’d rather discuss a step like that when you’re not in heat.” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with everything before we do it. Your consent and comfort are extremely important to me.”</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and held him close. “I appreciate that, man. Thanks. Maybe I am being a little forward.”</p>
<p>Castiel grinned. “A little?”</p>
<p>Dean gave him a gentle shove with a huff. “Shuddup. Can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“Mhm. I know, love.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed and turned his head into the pillow, trying to hide from Castiel’s searingly hot gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a quick bathroom break. Drink some water.” Castiel got up off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna jerk off right? You’ll let me help you?” Dean lifted his head out of the pillow.</p>
<p>Castiel looked back over his shoulder at the omega. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He sat up and grimaced slightly at how gross he felt. Heat was fun when Castiel was finger-fucking him, but the aftermath felt sticky and awful. Dean drank some water and even ate one of the granola bars Castiel brought. He felt another wave starting up already, so he grabbed a fresh towel to put down and laid back, trying to relax on his own.</p>
<p>Castiel returned a few minutes later with a few damp washcloths in hand. He sat on the side of the bed. “Starting up again?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and kept an arm over his face. “Heat sucks.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Castiel gently cleaned Dean’s chest and stomach.</p>
<p>Dean lifted his arm. “Would it be really rude to ask if you have heats?”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and shook his head. “It’s a fair question. To be truthful, I’m not sure. I think it’s somewhat of a combination of a rut and heat, but mostly heat. It’s very short, only 3 or 4 days, like a rut. It’s hard to describe sometimes. I consider myself an omega and identify as one, so I call them heats.”</p>
<p>Dean felt marginally better once he was clean. “Okay, I guess that makes sense. I don’t know a lot about this stuff, and my mind is all fuzzy from the heat.” His words slurred together slightly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I didn’t know much either before I met people like me. I can explain more when you’re not in heat, if you’re interested.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wanna know more about you if you wanna share.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “You’re sweet.”</p>
<p>Dean shifted as it got harder to think straight. He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his knees, presenting to Castiel. He heard the other man’s breath hitch and grinned softly to himself. A shiver went up his spine as he felt Castiel’s hands on his thighs.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I use my mouth?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck yes, please.” Dean spread his legs further, craning his neck to try and look back at Castiel. He saw him scooting closer and moaned when a finger started circling his hole. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel licking the finger clean while making eye contact with Dean.</p>
<p>“Just like I predicted. You’re sweet.” He grinned and leaned in, lapping up the slick from Dean’s perineum and dragging his tongue over his hole.</p>
<p>Dean gasped and cried out, face falling back into the pillow. Just the idea of what Cas was doing set Dean’s insides on fire. His eyes damn-near rolled back into his head when Castiel added his fingers to the mix. He curled them against Dean’s prostate while tracing his rim and tongue-fucking him. Dean rolled his hips back against Cas’s face, gripping the pillow in two fists.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Cas! Ahh-oh! Shit…” His words were muffled by the pillow, which was still squashed against his face.</p>
<p>“Breathe, love. Pull your head out of that pillow. No one will hear you. It’s just me. Take your time and ride through it.”</p>
<p>Damn it, how did he sound so nurturing and so sexy at the same time? Dean tossed the pillow aside and let his head rest on his hands. “C-can...can you keep talking? Your voice is nice…”</p>
<p>There was a soft chuckle behind Dean. “Okay, I can talk. You know, sometimes I wish I could sit here and tease you endlessly. I’d spent hours taking you apart and putting you back together. I know I can’t right now, it’s not worth the risk with your heat, but I would if I were able.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, please. I’d want that too.”</p>
<p>“Good to know we’re on the same page then.” He hummed.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his hips back and whined. Everything had stopped building and had plateaued for a few minutes now.</p>
<p>“Easy, you’re alright. Just relax. If you’re thinking too hard about it, it won’t happen. It feels good, right? Just think about that. It doesn’t matter if you come right now. We have time. I know you’re not too feverish.” Castiel placed the back of his free hand on Dean’s forehead. “Just as I thought, nothing to worry about. Uncurl your toes.”</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t even realized they were curled. He uncurled his toes and tried to let his feet relax.</p>
<p>“Good, now try to relax your thighs and let your body sink into the bed. Try to clear your head. I know that sounds hard, but just focus on the thought, ‘I am clearing my head’ and let everything else fade away. I’ll be right here.” The fingers in Dean’s ass gained a little bit of speed, ruthlessly going for his prostate.</p>
<p>As soon as Dean relaxed and tried to clear his mind like Cas said, everything got more intense. He closed his eyes and chewed his lower lip, biting back what would have been cries of Castiel’s name. Two minutes passed, and then Dean felt his orgasm building quickly in his stomach. “Shit, I’m close…”</p>
<p>“That’s it. Come for me, Dean.” Castiel’s voice had a gravelly, almost possessive tone, and that’s what sent Dean over the edge.</p>
<p>His body jerked once before shuddering as he came hard, his moans muffled by a hand over his mouth. Castiel’s tongue lapping up the slick from his asscheeks and around his hole sent another wave of pleasure over Dean.</p>
<p>When he finally came to, everything felt a little more calm, cooler. That certainly had him satisfied for a bit. He let his hips drop to the bed and made a contented noise through his nose. “You’re magical, man.”</p>
<p>Castiel laughed softly. “Thank you, but you just landed in your own mess. Roll over.” He didn’t wait for Dean to move on his own. He decided to roll him over himself and use one of the damp washcloths to wipe up the mess. He tossed the used towel to the side and put a fresh one on the edge of the bed for when they needed it.</p>
<p>Dean smiled up at Castiel the whole time, his brain still short-circuited. He couldn’t really think about much except for the other man curling up around him and spooning him from the back. About ten minutes passed before he really came back.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you still want me to help you out?” Dean turned over to face Castiel.</p>
<p>“I thought that’s what you wanted.” Castiel teased, kissing Dean’s nose.</p>
<p>“I only want it if you want it.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “Okay.” He laid on his back and pulled his pants and boxers down, sighing in relief when his cock slapped softly against his belly, out of the tight confines of his jeans.</p>
<p>Dean licked his lips softly as he finally got a look at Castiel in the nude. What caught his eye first wasn’t actually his cock, it was those hipbones. God, they looked sharp enough to cut someone. He had a cute, muscled stomach and strong runner’s thighs. His calves were slim and strong, as Dean already knew from seeing him in basketball shorts one time.</p>
<p>Castiel met Dean’s eyes and chuckled softly. “No one’s ever looked at me like that before.”</p>
<p>“How? You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dean sat up slightly. He finally turned his attention to Castiel’s cock. It was long and thick, slightly curved towards Castiel’s belly. The lump at the base proved the presence of a knot.</p>
<p>“You can touch me if you want.” Castiel offered, seemingly reading Dean’s mind.</p>
<p>Dean nodded and gently ran his hand over Castiel’s thigh, his thumb tracing every inch of skin he could reach. He sat up and knelt between Castiel’s legs. Looking at the other man spread out in front of him threatened to get another wave of heat started, but it stayed at bay for now.</p>
<p>Dean got an idea right before he was going to reach for Castiel’s cock. He moved his hand behind himself and ran three fingers over his hole, collecting the slowly trickling slick that was there.</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes were wide when Dean finally touched him. He reached down to hold one of Dean’s thighs, eyes locked on the omega. “Holy shit, Dean…”</p>
<p>Dean blinked and grinned, his hand moving slowly up and down Cas’s shaft. A laugh rumbled softly in his chest.</p>
<p>“What?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“That’s the first time you’ve ever sworn in front of me.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled breathily. “I guess it was.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed and leaned forward slightly to be closer to Castiel as he stroked him. He found himself captivated by the way his cheeks lit up red and his eyes struggled to find one part of Dean to stare at. Castiel was beautiful, and Dean wanted nothing more than to make him feel good.</p>
<p>Dean had given a good many handjobs in his life, but the tricky part was figuring out what tricks worked best on Castiel. He seemed especially sensitive around his knot and right under the head.</p>
<p>Castiel wasn’t extremely vocal, but he had other ways of showing Dean how much he liked what was happening. He panted softly and shuddered when something felt especially good. Little moans were always muffled by a hand over his mouth or his teeth digging into his lower lip.</p>
<p>Dean knew Cas was close when one of his hands shot up to Dean’s face, cupping his cheek and looking right into his eyes. It was shockingly intimate, for a handjob. Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a long groan as he came. Dean felt pride swell up in his chest when Castiel not only came, but popped a knot as well. He gently squeezed the large knot, milking Cas dry.</p>
<p>“Shit, Dean...You’re going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled softly. “This would be a good way to go, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The rest of Dean’s heat went off without a hitch. It was still just as intimate as when it started, which didn’t scare Dean until his heat was over. Their last shower together felt like they were parting ways forever, even though they knew they’d get another opportunity for this in a month.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Castiel washed his own hair while watching Dean rinse off his body wash.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good. It just feels weird, you know? Going back to my fiance after that? I guess it’s harder for you, since you have to go back to your husband.” Dean sighed. “If things are so bad with him, why do you stay?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I could just leave. I have nowhere to go, and I never want to end up back on the streets. He won’t divorce me because of his family, so if we were to split, I’d have to be the one to leave. It’s too much to do just to get out and stay alive. I can put up with Luke. I have a roof over my head, a few good friends, three meals a day, and I never have to worry about finances ever again. The only downside is an asshole husband. I’ll take that deal as long as it’s there.”</p>
<p>“What about the money you get as ‘personal funds’?”</p>
<p>“Luke would never let me get a hold of those after I left. The bank account is in his name, I’m just an add-on. He could take all of those funds and I couldn’t do a thing.” Castiel sighed. “I’ve thought about this a lot already. I already know that almost every route is impossible. I accepted that months ago. Luke and Michael are very different people. There’s a reason Michael is much higher in the company than Luke. Michael would send you away with every dollar he promised you and more. He’d probably even buy you a house and a new car to go with it. You have the angel, I have the devil.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned and took a step closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m happy, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do everything I can to make things better for you.”</p>
<p>Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head. “You’ve done that just by being here.”</p>
<p>The pair exited the shower and got dressed. Stepping out of that room felt bigger than it should have. They parted ways, each going to a different end of the hallway to greet their partners.</p>
<p>It hurt to see Castiel leave, but when Dean greeted Michael in his room, he put on a smile. It was time to get used to that feeling. Michael’s arms felt cold around him, and everything felt sterile.</p>
<p>But, it was okay. Dean knew he could do this for Sam, and now, he could do it for Castiel too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean never really knew a routine growing up, but here in Chicago, routine was what kept him going. Everything had fallen into a rather strict routine, and instead of feeling bound by it, it brought Dean comfort. Every morning, afternoon, evening, and weekend were the same.</p><p>The routine made time go by faster. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Before Dean knew it, Thanksgiving was here. The celebration was small, just the members of the household eating a grand dinner made by professional chefs. The food was divine, and Dean ate the leftovers for a week afterwards.</p><p>For Christmas, Sam flew to Chicago for a few days, the 22nd and 23rd of December. Dean used some of his personal funds on gifts for Sam, which included a brand new laptop, a new backpack, new shoes, and a new smartphone. It was nice to be able to give Sam such nice things. All of them had a purpose, so it didn’t feel too much like spoiling him. The laptop and backpack would be godsends for school. The kid desperately needed new shoes that weren’t falling apart, and his phone was on the verge of death as well.</p><p>On Christmas Eve, Dean finally got to meet the friend Cas had in Chicago. Her name was Meg, and she was nothing like Dean thought she would be. She was an alpha and a fireball of a woman. She brought Castiel a box of Sherri’s Berries, which Dean discovered were decadent chocolate-covered strawberries. Castiel gave her a new necklace with a lock pendant, which she seemed to love.</p><p>Christmas Day was more stressful than Dean thought it would be. Michael wanted everyone up early for breakfast, and then they followed a schedule with all of their family traditions. Their father came over with gifts for everyone after lunch. Everyone in the household exchanged gifts before a massive dinner, which closely resembled Thanksgiving. They watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ before bed, and everyone retreated to their rooms.</p><p>That night, Dean heard gentle tapping on the wall outside of Michael’s room. He slipped out of bed and opened the door to find Castiel.</p><p>“I couldn’t give this to you before.” He held up a small bag.</p><p>Dean stared at the bag in surprise and closed Michael’s bedroom door. “Damn, I didn’t get you another secret gift.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled softly. “In fairness, it’s kind of for both of us. Just take it.”</p><p>Dean took the bag and pulled a cell phone out of it. “A new phone?”</p><p>“A burner phone. One that our husbands don’t have the password to. My new number is in the bag too. Keep it hidden. I know there’s not a lot of times when we’re separated, but with your wedding soon, it might become more frequent. This way, we can talk whenever we want, without Luke and Michael knowing. I have one too, it’s hidden in my bedroom.”</p><p>Dean looked at the phone and then back to Castiel. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and quickly kissed his lips.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now go hide it quickly and get back in there.” Castiel smiled softly and returned to Luke’s room.</p><p>Dean quickly hid the phone under his mattress in his room before returning to Michael’s. He was a pro at getting back into bed with him by now. Thank god he was such a hard sleeper.</p><p>~~~</p><p>By February, wedding planning had really kicked in. Michael wanted a spring wedding, so their date was set for April 15th. Dean’s heats had picked up a semi-regular pattern, down to a few days of error. They had looked at a calendar and figured out a day that wouldn’t be one where Dean was in heat.</p><p>With the date coming so soon, planning was a whirlwind. Dean got to help pick a few things, but other than that the whole ordeal was extremely traditional. Dean had been to several suit fittings and was having one custom-tailored for the day. The church they picked was the one Michael went to as a child. The reception was being held at a nearby country club.</p><p>Castiel and Dean’s relationship was stronger than ever before, which meant it was getting harder to hide. They had to shower more and more to get their scents off of one another. They smelled too much like potential mates sometimes. When they were home alone, they never did anything sexual. It was too risky. Luke and Gabriel came home early sometimes, and if they smelled sex when Dean wasn’t in heat, it could turn ugly. That didn’t stop them from exchanging gentle touches, brushes of their hands, a hand on the other’s back, or staring. They stared at each other too much. It would be too much even if they were a couple.</p><p>Dean was in his room reading 1984 for the second time. He was due for another heat by tomorrow, so he was trying to rest and relax as much as he could. He was actually looking forward to it. It was five to seven days of fun with Castiel. When his heat was taken care of, it was pleasant. There were times where it felt unbearable, but Castiel was always there to soothe him and take care of him.</p><p>A gentle knock on the door made Dean lift his head and set his book aside. “Come in.”</p><p>Castiel opened the door, tote bag in hand. “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>“Hey, Cas. Got our supplies?”</p><p>Castiel set the bag beside the bed. “Yeah...Hey, I really didn’t sleep much last night. Is it okay if I go take a nap? You can call me if you need me to come before I wake up.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Of course, yeah. Go get some rest. I’ll rest up too. Should I call your regular phone or the burner?”</p><p>“Just the regular.” Castiel nodded stiffly and left the room a little faster than Dean expected him to. He seemed...off. Dean frowned, but tried to just attribute his behavior to the lack of sleep.</p><p>Dean laid down and ended up taking a nap on his own. He slept for a few hours, through most of the morning and afternoon. When he woke up, the room was on fire. His entire body was soaked in sweat, and all he could think about was finding Castiel. It took a few seconds, but then he remembered to call him. He clumsily grabbed his phone, knocking his book off the bedside table. He called Castiel and held the phone to his ear.</p><p>“Dean? Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, very ready.”</p><p>“Okay.” The line went dead, and within the next minute, Castiel was there.</p><p>Dean sat up and pulled his shirt off. “I definitely slept a little longer than I would have liked. You?”</p><p>Castiel sat down on the bed without undressing. “I slept enough.”</p><p>Dean frowned. He was still clear enough in the head to see Castiel’s behavior. “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Nothing. Come lay back.”</p><p>“No, you’re acting weird. Why didn’t you undress?”</p><p>Castiel refused to meet Dean’s gaze. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>Dean moved closer. “Cas? What’s going on?” He placed a hand against the omega’s cheek.</p><p>Castiel laid his hand over Dean’s and sighed before removing it. “I can’t do this, okay?”</p><p>“Can’t do what? Help me with my heats?”</p><p>Castiel finally met Dean’s eyes. “No, I’m still going to do that. I promised. I just can’t do the rest. The intimacy, the closeness, I can’t. We have to stop.”</p><p>Dean stared back into Castiel’s eyes, searching for any sign of a lie, but all he saw was sincerity. “W-why?”</p><p>“I just can’t, okay? It’s too risky, and you’re getting married soon. We might as well cut the cord before this gets too big.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to cut the cord. I’m not going to.”</p><p>“Well I am. I don’t think you’ll be happy if this is entirely one-sided. You need to love your husband. You’ll be happier that way.”</p><p>Dean huffed. “Get out.”</p><p>Castiel had been holding a steely expression for the entire conversation up until then. “What?”</p><p>“Get out of my room. I don’t want you in here!”</p><p>“Dean, you can’t go through your heats alone. Just let me sit here with you so I can help, okay?” Castiel’s voice went soft, and his eyes were fearful.</p><p>“No! Don’t touch me! Get out!” Dean shouted. His mind was starting to get really cloudy now, and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He glared as Castiel left, only realizing how alone he was once he was gone.</p><p>Dean’s heat started to work through his body, and for the first time in months, he truly couldn’t bear it. Cramps wracked through his body and made him double over. Time wasn’t relevant anymore. It felt like it had been years since Castiel left the room. Everything was so hot and damp. Dean kept wiping his forehead until one time, there was no sweat to wipe. He had stopped sweating entirely. To him, it was a relief. The room was spinning and all he could do was lay there and pant in shallow breaths.</p><p>He heard a voice in the room and glanced towards the door. He saw a blurry outline of dark hair and scowled at the sight. “Go away, Cas!” He felt a cold hand on his face and got a better look at the man above him. He saw a lack of stubble and suddenly recognized Michael. More people entered the room in white shirts with red logos. Dean saw spots forming in his vision as he was jostled around, and the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the ceiling of the foyer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean woke up and he could feel the fluorescent lights behind his eyelids. He scrunched his eyes closed tighter before slowly opening them. He wanted to groan in displeasure at the sight of a hospital room. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to his left to see Michael right there beside him.</p><p>“Hi. I’m glad you’re awake.” Michael looked immensely relieved.</p><p>Dean let his head rest on its side on the pillow. He just hummed in response, not feeling up to talking.</p><p>“I talked to the doctors. Castiel told me you freaked out about the heat situation and that you didn’t want him to help anymore. I’m pretty familiar with your scent profile now, so we’re going to keep you on suppressants. They’re not as strong as the ones you took before you were here, so you may still have a shorter, more mild heat. It shouldn’t be hard to handle on your own, and I’ll be the one to check on you.”</p><p>Dean blinked in surprise, but in all honesty, he was relieved. After Castiel dropped that bomb on him, he didn’t really want to spend his heats with him. He nodded and smiled softly.</p><p>“I think this will work perfectly. You can stop the suppressants after the wedding, and then I’ll be the one to take care of your heats.” Michael took Dean’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m sorry you ended up in here again.”</p><p>Dean cleared his throat. “It’s okay. It’s kind of my fault for backing out of the agreement with Cas.”</p><p>“I understand why you wanted to. I know you’re close friends, so the heats must make it awkward.”</p><p>Dean nodded. If that was the narrative Michael had accepted, Dean would go along with it for the rest of his life.</p><p>The doctor spoke with Dean shortly after he woke up. She explained everything about the suppressants and how they would work, which was just a longer version of what Michael told him. They felt okay about releasing him that night under Michael’s supervision, since he wouldn’t be starting his heat again soon.</p><p>Dean felt a hole in his chest when he returned to the house. He dreaded coming face-to-face with Castiel again. He held Michael’s arm tightly as he was guided into the house. When he walked in, Gabriel and Castiel were right there on the couch.</p><p>Castiel stood up, trying to get a good look at Dean. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Michael nodded. “He’s alright. We’re going upstairs to bed.”</p><p>Dean refused to look at Castiel, staying tucked in close to Michael.</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight.” Castiel sounded dejected, his voice more quiet and meek.</p><p>Dean leaned against Michael as he walked upstairs to his room. He looked at his own bedroom and wanted to stay far away. That place was his safe haven to be with Castiel, and now he didn’t want to look at it.</p><p>Getting into those stupid silk pajamas was almost enough to bring Dean to tears. Why did he feel like he got dumped? They weren’t even in a relationship. He took a deep breath and laid down, begging his body to just go to sleep.</p><p>Michael’s arms around him didn’t feel nearly as good, but at this point, Dean craved any kind of contact. He turned over and buried his face in Michael’s chest, blinking away tears. Despite everything, he fell asleep quickly, his body giving in to exhaustion.</p><p>The next day was incredibly awkward. Michael went into work late, so he was there for breakfast. Dean was grateful to have him to hide behind while Castiel was around for breakfast. They had leftover waffles, so Dean was relieved that he didn’t have to cook.</p><p>Michael got up once he finished eating. “I have to get to work now. Will you be alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. See you tonight.”</p><p>Michael kissed Dean’s forehead before leaving the room to grab his things. The tension between Castiel and Dean hovered in the air as they sat and picked at their food. Once the front door closed and locked, Castiel spoke.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Dean. I should have just waited until the end of your heat at the very least-”</p><p>“Yeah, so you could have led me on even more.” Dean shoved a bite of waffle into his mouth and looked up at Castiel.</p><p>“N-no, I never wanted to lead you on. I just realized that we needed to stop. It was getting too big and too hard to hide. Last time, you presented your neck to me at least three times. It took a lot of restraint to keep from claiming you. I’m not trying to say that it was too hard to hold back, I would never do anything against your will, it just hurt too much. We only get to have each other for a week out of the month. What are we supposed to do with that? It’ll end soon. Your wedding is in two months. Wouldn’t it be easier to learn to just be friends now before we’re forced to?”</p><p>Dean dropped his eyes back down to his plate, letting his fork bounce in his grip. “Maybe you’re right.” He sighed.</p><p>“I handled this very poorly, and for that I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dean met Castiel’s eyes again and his chest suddenly got heavy. It felt like a red-hot knife had slid into his heart and was pulling him to Castiel. As angry as he was, he knew deep down that Castiel was right. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I freaked out.”</p><p>“You had every right to. You felt rejected, and the feeling was amplified by your heat.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah. It sucked. I don’t even remember much after Michael came in.”</p><p>“I called him as soon as you told me to leave. He left the office and I called 911 right before he got back. Without rush hour traffic, the commute wasn’t very long, maybe twenty minutes. He was really worried about you. I don’t know what happened after you left in the ambulance.”</p><p>“Did you get filled in on the suppressant situation?”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “No one told me anything. I could only assume you started them since your heat hasn’t come back.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re not as strong as the ones I had before, but they’ll reduce my heats enough that I can handle them alone.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. Did Michael ask at all about us?”</p><p>Dean shook his head. “He had already drawn his own conclusion that I just didn’t want you there because you’re my friend and it was getting too awkward to handle.”</p><p>Castiel let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear. It should make wedding planning much easier. I know you were nervous about the date overlapping with your heat.”</p><p>“Michael wanted me to stop them after the wedding, but he said he’d be there to help me after that, so I’m not too worried. Luckily for me, most of the wedding seems to have already been planned before I even came into the picture. I’m not good with that stuff, anyways.”</p><p>Castiel shrugged. “You rearranged the sunroom beautifully. It was getting chaotic in there with all of the plants, but you made them all fit perfectly.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, finishing off the last few bites of his breakfast. “I’m not sure a lot of interior design goes into wedding planning.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, I think you have an eye for design, even if you don’t think so.” Castiel picked up his dirty dishes and carried them to the sink.</p><p>Dean followed him and waited his turn to rinse his plate. “So...we’re okay? Just no more heat stuff?”</p><p>“We’re okay. Like you said back in August, totally platonic.”</p><p>Dean smiled softly. “Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their agreement, things between Castiel and Dean were weird. They would occasionally forget about the agreement and stare for a little too long, or hug the other from behind. Both cases were abruptly stopped once one of them realized what they were doing. It was awkward at times, and neither of them really knew what to do about it. They were stuck in the same house together, alone all day. The options were polite company or solitude. Dean wanted to be around Castiel, even if it could only be platonic. He would take his company over hours upon hours of solitude all day.</p>
<p>Dean even had a thought about what it would be like if he had a kid with Michael down the line. Castiel seemed like someone who would be really good with kids, so it was safe to assume he’d be helping Dean with the kid all day. Despite some of Gabriel’s inappropriate remarks, he seemed like the kind of guy to be a really cool uncle that kids adore.</p>
<p>The wedding was two weeks away. Dean had his entire outfit ready, had tasted countless meals to decide what would be served, and toured the venues for the service and reception twice. Everything was in order, and Dean was anxious. He knew that the marriage was the whole point of coming here, but it didn’t feel very real until now.</p>
<p>The suppressants had worked wonders for Dean. He almost wished he could take them forever. The only ‘heat’ he had was three days of being unusually horny, which he could easily handle. He was still able to leave his room for food and water, and then return when he needed to. It was perfect...until Michael came home that night.</p>
<p>Dean was sitting on Michael’s bed, playing cup pong on iMessage with Castiel. He looked up as Michael walked in and smiled. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Michael set his briefcase aside and took off his jacket. “How was your day?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good. The garden is blooming really nicely.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Michael hummed and stretched. His back tended to hurt after spending all day at a desk. “Would it be okay if you stopped your suppressants tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. “Why? If I stop, I’ll go into heat, and I can’t handle it on my own.”</p>
<p>“I know. But if you have a heat now, it’ll guarantee that it doesn’t happen on our wedding day, or our honeymoon right after. I talked to Castiel before coming up. He said that he would help you if you wanted him to.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed and looked down at the bedsheets, trying to come up with an answer. “Do I have to?”</p>
<p>Michael frowned. “I would strongly prefer it if you did. I don’t want you to take them once we’re married. The agreement with Castiel worked for a long time. Just once more, and then never again.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll stop them. If I skip my dose tonight and tomorrow morning, it might start as early as tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thank you for doing this.” Michael gently patted Dean’s cheek before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.</p>
<p>Dean was already in his pajamas, but he definitely wasn’t tired yet. Now he was anxious, so the concept of sleep was gone completely. He wanted to talk to Castiel, but he knew Michael would want to hold him while he fell asleep. Dean put on his best happy face and laid down to wait for Michael.</p>
<p>It was hard to stay completely still some nights, but Dean had the luxury of Michael falling asleep fast and hard. Within an hour, it was safe to slide out of bed. Dean closed the door as quietly as possible and snuck into his own room, which he had barely used since he and Castiel ‘broke up’. He found his hiding spot under the mattress for the burner phone he got for Christmas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean 9:15pm</strong><br/>
<em>Hey, you already know what’s going on. Can we talk?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cas 9:16pm</strong><br/>
<em>Are you in your room?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean 9:16pm</strong><br/>
<em>Yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cas 9:17pm</strong><br/>
<em>Okay, I’m coming</em>
</p>
<p>Dean sat on the edge of the bed to wait. Fortunately, he only had to wait about a minute before Castiel walked in and closed the door behind himself.</p>
<p>“So, Michael told you to stop the suppressants?” Castiel sat down beside Dean.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did.”</p>
<p>“How do you feel about it?”</p>
<p>“Nervous. I kinda wished I could stay on these forever. It’s so nice to not have to worry about my heat killing me or being painful. I only had two mini-heats, and now I have to have a real one.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, sighing. “Are you okay with me helping?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. I know when you wanted to make things platonic, you still planned on helping. We can do it. One last hurrah and then I’m a married man.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Dean had a thought and sat up a little bit. “One last hurrah...what if we went all out?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s the last time we’re ever going to be able to do this. Why don’t we just do everything? There won’t be a lot of time to build up feelings again, just one heat. We get it out of our systems, then quit forever.”</p>
<p>Castiel raised a brow. “That seems counterintuitive. I think we would build up feelings again.”</p>
<p>“I think it would hurt more to get so close to what we want without taking it than to just take it and then be done forever.”</p>
<p>Castiel paused in thought. “How far do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“As far as we want, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I can bring condoms, if you want.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled softly. “That’s probably smart.” He looked down at the bed and took Castiel’s hand. “Let’s just think of it as having all the fun we want. I want it to be that way, to make it less stressful.”</p>
<p>Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand with a soft smile. “Yeah, I’ll do my best to keep it fun. I’m sure I’ll have a great time.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Dean hummed. “I haven’t slept in here since Michael’s rut last month. I spent a week in here, because my mini-heat came right after.”</p>
<p>“It’s a nice room. Sam’s staying in here when he comes for the wedding, right?”</p>
<p>“No, he and Bobby are staying in a hotel near the venue. I’m really glad they could come.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy about that too. I know you miss them a lot.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah. Haven’t seen Bobby since I moved here.” He sighed and looked at the time on the clock. “I should probably head back to Michael. I’m starting to get tired, so hopefully I’ll sleep soon.”</p>
<p>“I hope so. Goodnight, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Night, Cas.” Dean hid the burner phone under the mattress and went back to Michael’s room. It was easy to slip back into his arms and relax. Fortunately, sleep came easily.</p>
<p>The next morning, Dean didn’t feel much, so he started to wonder how long it would take for the suppressants to wear off. He skipped his morning dose that he usually took with breakfast and went about his day. He did some prep work by stocking his room with towels, water, and protein bars. By dinnertime, he was starting to feel a little sick and the cramps were starting. He took some over-the-counter painkillers and went to lay down and rest up. He was nervous about this heat before, but now he could be at least a little bit excited.</p>
<p>Dean fell asleep thirty minutes after retreating to his room to rest up. When he woke up four hours later, it was ten o’clock and he was getting clammy and hot. He grabbed his normal phone off the bedside table and texted Cas.</p>
<p>Castiel was there within a few minutes, closing and locking the door behind himself. “Hello, Dean.” He looked a little nervous, his hands clasped together in front of him.</p>
<p>Dean held a hand out. “Get over here.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and walked over, taking Dean’s hand and kissing the back of it.</p>
<p>“Come on, kiss me where it counts.” Dean pulled Castiel closer and leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. His body sang with joy as they reunited like this. “I missed this,” he mumbled against his lips.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>Dean grabbed at Castiel’s shirt. “C’mon, let me see your gorgeous self.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled and pulled his shirt off. “You too.”</p>
<p>Dean scrambled to get his own shirt off, desperate for the skin to skin contact that he had craved for months.</p>
<p>“Easy, we have time. Just relax. We’re having fun, remember?”</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath and nodded. “I feel like I’ve waited forever for this.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed him again. “I stashed condoms in the bottom drawer of your dresser earlier today.”</p>
<p>“Where did you even get them?”</p>
<p>“My husband. He brings in other people. He makes them get tested and he gets tested regularly too, but he uses protection just to be safe, and to prevent pregnancies.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Ah, I should have guessed.” He hummed. “So, you’re finally going to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“I could fuck you too, if you want.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “I’ll do anything as long as I get to have you.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed, shaking his head. “That was really cheesy.”</p>
<p>“Oh hush, I can be as cheesy as I want right now.” Cas beamed and kissed Dean’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, not too bad yet. I’m just happy you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Anything you want to do while we wait for everything to get started?”</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel. “Just hold me.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled Dean into his lap, cradling his head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Dean’s chest felt warm, and in Castiel’s arms, he felt safe. Every part of him was screaming about how right this was. This was how things were supposed to be. No putting on fake smiles, no sneaking out of bed at night, no worrying about fancy weddings or dealing with long work hours and time spent apart. This was perfect, this was right.</p>
<p>If only he could have it forever…</p>
<p>There wasn’t time to think like that. Dean had it now, and he could treasure it forever without revisiting it.</p>
<p>Dean’s heat picked up in intensity quickly. It was coming fast and hard, like it did the first time he stopped suppressants. There wasn’t much time to go slow, so Castiel stuck to just using his fingers to get Dean settled. They had all week to do more.</p>
<p>One round was enough for Dean at this time of night. He returned the favor with a blowjob before exhaustion started taking over. He would probably wake up again in a few hours for more, so sleep was a good idea.</p>
<p>The pair curled up together, holding onto one another for dear life as they fell asleep. Dean fell asleep first, and Castiel wasn’t far behind.</p>
<p>At 2am, Dean woke up to the feeling of slick moving down his thighs and whined. Castiel was awake and ready within a minute.</p>
<p>“Need you…” Dean whispered.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m here. Just hang on for a second.” Castiel made sure the towel was laid out and leaned over the side of the bed, opening the bottom drawer. He pulled out a condom and set it aside for now.</p>
<p>Dean saw the condom and nodded quickly, 100% on board for this. He wanted it for so long, and now the time was finally here. “Please, Cas.”</p>
<p>“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel knelt between Dean’s legs and slid two fingers down his crack and into his hole, checking to make sure he was slick and ready.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, just-”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “I know, love. I just don’t want to hurt you.” He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto his cock. He used the slick leftover on his fingers as lube on his cock before shifting forwards, pressing the head to his hole.</p>
<p>Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders, watching him with wide eyes as he pushed in. Castiel was big, and everything felt glorious. Castiel was slow and gentle, making the entire ordeal so much sweeter. It was such a relief. Finally, they were here. They were connected and free.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Dean…”</p>
<p>“That’s the idea.” Dean laughed breathily.</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes with a grin. “I’m getting there.” He rolled his hips slowly, getting a feel for Dean and building up steadily. From weeks of using his fingers, he had a pretty good idea of where Dean’s sweet spot was. He shifted his angle slightly, smirking when Dean went limp and moaned. “That’s it.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled back against Cas as he moved. It was a nice, slow build-up, which wasn’t what Dean wanted at first, but now it was what he needed. The pace got faster and faster, making Dean breathe heavier and heavier. He grasped Castiel’s biceps tightly, pulling him closer with every thrust.</p>
<p>The slow build made Dean’s build up to orgasm feel like forever, but it grew and grew with every second. He huffed and gasped, his toes curling with the intensity. His legs hooked behind Castiel and pulled him in harder. As soon as he felt his knot catch on his rim, Dean threw his head back and drew in a long shaky breath as he started to come. His chest heaved, his head spinning as wave after wave of pleasure took over him. It was too much and not enough, he wanted more.</p>
<p>Another strong wave hit when he felt Castiel’s knot fully catch and swell, locking them together. He felt Cas coming inside of him, and the sensation was breathtaking. He couldn’t see straight or think straight anymore. Everything was so wildly intense, and it was finally winding down.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, he heard Castiel cussing and saw him with a hand over his face. “Cas?”</p>
<p>“Shit, Dean, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I screwed up-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey...You didn’t do anything wrong, I wanted this, remember? I’m happy.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “Not the knotting part, I meant to do that. I mean the condom broke. I felt it. It happened after we were locked. I didn’t want to hurt you so I didn’t try to pull out but-god! I’m an idiot!”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened. He had felt it too, but in his orgasmic high, he didn’t even register that he wasn’t supposed to feel Cas coming. “Well, we don’t have to worry too much. With suppressants, you usually have to wait a heat or two before you’re fertile again, and PCOS can cause trouble with fertility.”</p>
<p>Cas took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Still, there’s a chance.” He sighed and shook his head. “You know what? No, we’re not going to worry about this right now. There’s nothing we can do. We did what we wanted to. We shouldn’t repeat this particular arrangement, but we can do anything else. This is supposed to be our last hurrah, so let’s try not to worry about anything else right now.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “You’re right, there’s nothing we can do about it. Besides, it was fun, and we got our chance. Now we can put it to rest.”</p>
<p>Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. Comfortable silence fell over them and Dean felt sweaty and gross.</p>
<p>“Can we take a shower after this?” Dean shivered slightly at the cooling sweat on his skin.</p>
<p>“Of course. That sounds nice.” Castiel waited another ten minutes before his knot deflated and he pulled out. He saw where the condom had split open right at the tip. He pulled it off and tossed it into the trash can beside the bed. They’d have to get rid of that later. Instead of taking Dean’s hand, he scooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Dean whined softly, but didn’t put up a fight.</p>
<p>They stepped into the shower and scrubbed themselves clean of the sweat and grime. It was refreshing, and exactly what they needed to calm down. Dean shoved away every nagging thought about what just happened and replaced them with how happy he was to be with Castiel. There was no point in freaking out or moping. It was done and there was nothing they could do.</p>
<p>Castiel watched Dean with a smile. “I never thought we would have this, even if only for a little while.”</p>
<p>“It’s our week of paradise.” Dean hummed and finished washing himself. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. “I never thought we would have this either. I wish it was longer, but as long as I get to have you, I don’t care how long it is.”</p>
<p>Castiel stepped out of the shower as well. “What do you think it would have been like if we met under different circumstances? Like...I worked at Gabriel’s bakery and you came in every Tuesday for coffee and a croissant. I’d stare at you for too long, you’d notice and stare back. One day I write my number on your napkin. We go out for dinner every Saturday. We move into a little townhouse and make a massive garden in the backyard. Bliss.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and started walking back towards the bedroom. “Yeah. What if we met under even darker circumstances? You save my life, so we’re kinda bonded by that. I’m more gruff, more tough, but underneath that, it’s still me. I go on dangerous trips and you tag along sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Hm, then my low-self worth keeps me from ever pursuing you, so I wait for you to make a move.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m so tough that being emotionally vulnerable is too hard so I constantly push you away, so we never get together.”</p>
<p>They both laughed and shook their heads.</p>
<p>“That would be ridiculous. Nobody likes that story.” Castiel sat back down on the bed.</p>
<p>“I like your coffee shop version much better. I’ll take this too.” Dean sat down as well and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “I just wish we had a different ending.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey. This is the last hurrah. We’re keeping it happy until it’s over, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder and yawned. “We should get some more sleep.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Castiel laid down and held his arms out for Dean. Once the omega was safely nestled in his arms, he pulled a thin blanket over the two of them. Sleep came easily to the exhausted couple. It was nearly 4am now, so their bodies were eager to rest.</p>
<p>The next day, Dean woke up again around 8am, already gasping and grabbing at Castiel’s arms. Whenever it got really serious like this, Castiel had to work quickly. There wasn’t time for being slow and sweet when Dean got this worked up. He was on the verge of getting too hot, so it took all of Castiel’s focus to keep him calm while he got him off with his fingers.</p>
<p>Once Dean was finished and calmed down, things went back to the same sweet mood. They shared a breakfast of water, protein bars, and some fresh fruit Castiel had stored in a lunchbox with several ice packs to keep it cool.</p>
<p>They didn’t talk much that day. They went as slow as they could when opportunity allowed, but it only happened once that day and once in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>The next day, they were more rushed. They were clinging to each other desperately, riding every wave of heat quickly and passionately. Because of how fast they went, they had to take frequent naps to recharge their systems.</p>
<p>The day after that, they couldn’t stop talking. Dean would talk for as long as he could, but his heat eventually rendered him unable to speak very clearly. Castiel would talk while Dean couldn’t. He told him how beautiful he was, how much he cared for him, and told him about the life he wished they could have. That evening, they cried. It was really starting to sink in now.</p>
<p>This was it. This was all the time they were going to get to be together, and then it was going to end. They’d spend the rest of their lives just pretending to be friends and trying to ignore the fact that they felt this way about each other. It was tearing Dean’s heart in half. He needed to do this for Sammy, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but wish for a better future for himself.</p>
<p>Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, tears rolling down his cheek. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what? We’re both in the same boat here. We’re stuck. For different reasons, but we’re still stuck here. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Dean hugged Cas tightly and sighed. “We still have this time, yeah? We can still be buddies and hang out all the time.”</p>
<p>Castiel gave a small nod and tried to smile. “We should get some rest while we can.”</p>
<p>Dean agreed with that statement. He probably never would have cried this much if he wasn’t in heat and feeling extra vulnerable, but crying still took a lot out of him. He gladly laid down with Castiel to try and get some sleep for the next day.</p>
<p>Dean woke up feeling extra well-rested. He opened his eyes and saw the light of day outside. What was even stranger was that he wasn’t hot. He felt fine. “Cas?”</p>
<p>Castiel woke up and rubbed his eyes. “Hm?” When he noticed what time it was and Dean’s scent, he frowned. “Your heat is over? Already?”</p>
<p>“It’s the suppressants. They were milder but they stuck around in my system longer, something about the medication building up over time with taking it.” Dean met Castiel’s eyes. “So it’s over? Already?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be. No one will know that your heat is over until you walk out.”</p>
<p>“They’d figure it out. The smell of heat will get weaker and be gone in a day.”</p>
<p>“We’d still have a day. At least until tonight, when they get home. Luke never comes to this side, he won’t know. Michael stays at work as late as he possibly can while you’re in heat, he hates the temptation of the smell. It’ll be a long time before he’s back, and he’ll run straight to his room to get away if he smells anything. If we time it right, we could get another 24 hours. No pressure to conform to your heat. We can go slow, do whatever we want. As long as I get you really worked up right around the time Michael gets home, he won’t suspect a thing.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Worst case scenario, he wonders why it isn’t as intense, and we say it was the last wave finishing up. He won’t walk in here. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand back “You’re absolutely sure?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. “Then let’s do it. We never got a chance to reverse the roles. We were always too tired, and during heat anything involving my dick is just background noise.”</p>
<p>Castiel grinned. “So you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>Dean sat up a little and grabbed Castiel’s ass. “I do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, getting cocky, are we?” Castiel put a soft hand on Dean’s shoulder, looking almost innocent. Suddenly, he pushed Dean onto his back and swung a leg over him, straddling his hips. “What made you think I wouldn’t still want to be on top?”</p>
<p>Dean stared up at Castiel with wide eyes, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed with arousal.</p>
<p>“I know for a fact that you like to be manhandled and teased. Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “Nope.”</p>
<p>Castiel grinned before leaning down and kissing along Dean’s jaw. He ducked his head lower, lavishing the omega’s neck.</p>
<p>Dean was breathless with every kiss. As much of a relief as it was to have this last heat together, this was a hundred times better. No heat clouding his mind, just the two of them. They didn’t have to rush for Dean’s safety and sanity, they could go slow and drag it out. Heat sex wasn’t bliss, this was bliss.</p>
<p>Castiel took his sweet time with Dean. He kissed all over his body and really took the time to learn how he ticked. He never got the chance before this to discover how sensitive Dean’s nipples were.</p>
<p>Dean felt like he was about to lose his mind with arousal by the time Castiel straddled him again and rolled a condom down Dean’s cock.</p>
<p>“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant.”</p>
<p>“I can’t, but sex is messy. Let’s spend more time in bed than in the shower.” Castiel lined himself up with Dean and took a deep breath before sinking down onto him. “Fuck…”</p>
<p>Dean’s hands rested on Castiel’s hips. He couldn’t help but stare in amazement at the man above him. He was so beautiful it made Dean’s eyes want to melt into his skull. His eyes, his jaw, his hair, his neck, his chest, his hips, his legs, and his ass were all individual works of art that came together at the gallery of Castiel. Dean felt honored to even be able to touch him, let alone be this intimate with him.</p>
<p>They went slow, despite how desperate they were. Everything felt bigger and more intense the longer Castiel slowly rolled against Dean’s hips. Dean’s world felt smaller and smaller, reduced down to only to himself and Cas.</p>
<p>Castiel seemed to get frustrated after a while. “Fuck it.” He placed his hands on Dean’s chest and started bouncing hard and fast, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and focus.</p>
<p>Dean saw stars, one hand flying to Castiel’s back and the other gently cupping the back of his neck to hold him closer. He waited for those blue eyes to open again, smiling and leaning up to kiss Cas once they did. The kiss was short-lived, interrupted by their impending orgasms.</p>
<p>Castiel was the first to go, gasping and holding onto Dean for dear life while he came. His eyes didn’t once lose contact with Dean’s. It was blazing hot and enough to send Dean flying over the edge with him.</p>
<p>Castiel’s thighs trembled with exertion as he lifted himself off of Dean and laid down beside him. Dean tied off the condom and threw it away, panting softly as he reached for tissues to wipe Castiel’s come off of his stomach.</p>
<p>They couldn’t speak for a few minutes after that, simply absorbing what just happened. It was a lot to take in.</p>
<p>Castiel hummed before speaking. “What do you want to do next?”</p>
<p>“Hm, I always like blowing you.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “You are going to be the death of me, Dean.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Castiel timed Michael’s arrival well. They heard him coming up the stairs at nearly 10pm. Their strategy? Castiel had been teasing and edging Dean for half an hour. Dean was wound up and desperate, so the scent closely matched his heat scent. They heard Michael come up the stairs and then literally run to his room and close the door.</p>
<p>Castiel grinned victoriously. “See? It worked.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Okay, okay. Does that mean I get to come now?”</p>
<p>“Hm, I don’t know. You are extremely fun to tease.”</p>
<p>Dean whined, all the embarrassment from begging was long gone. “C’mon, I’ve been waiting for so long!”</p>
<p>“It’s been half an hour, love.”</p>
<p>“That’s a long-ass time!”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “It is. You’ve done so well. Let’s make a deal. I’ll bring you to the edge one more time, stop, wait for a minute, and then you can come. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. “Anything, I’ll do anything.”</p>
<p>“Anything? Well, then I may have to find something more fun-”</p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean sobbed, his legs trembling.</p>
<p>Castiel rubbed Dean’s thigh. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m just kidding. No more games. You can come now.” Castiel wrapped one hand around Dean’s cock and slid two fingers into his hole. At the same time, he started stroking Dean quickly and finger-fucking him hard and fast, curling his fingers against the omega’s prostate.</p>
<p>Dean gasped, hands white-knuckling the sheets. “I-I can come, right?”</p>
<p>“You’re so good. Come for me, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean let out a sigh of relief before drawing in a massive breath as he tumbled over the edge. He couldn’t moan, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He just took in gasping breaths with soft noises behind them as stars appearing in his vision. He came harder than he ever had in his life.</p>
<p>Dean’s head was still spinning after he stopped coming. He looked up to see Castiel running to the bathroom and back, bringing warm, damp washcloths with him. He wiped Dean clean, humming softly to soothe him. Dean watched him, his lips curling into an admiring smile. Castiel was adorable like this. He was so caring and sweet that it made Dean feel like his teeth might rot out of his head.</p>
<p>“How was that? I wasn’t too mean, was I?” Castiel asked, sounding slightly worried at the end.</p>
<p>“Dude, that was amazing. You weren’t too mean. It was perfect.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, leaning down to kiss Dean’s cheek. “That’s good to hear.” He laid down beside Dean.</p>
<p>Dean curled up to Castiel and sighed. “I hate to say it, but I’m really tired. Sex all day isn’t that hard when I’m in heat, but today was exhausting. It was perfect, but I’m tired. I don’t want to sleep, though.”</p>
<p>“It was tiring, but I agree, it was perfect. Why don’t you want to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Because when I wake up, this is over.”</p>
<p>Castiel cupped Dean’s face. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I’ll be sure of it.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and hugged Castiel closer. “You’ll still be here when I wake up, right?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I dunno. Just wanted to ask.”</p>
<p>Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Dean.”</p>
<p>The next morning, Dean woke up and looked up to see Castiel awake and watching him sleep. “Dude, that’s a little creepy.”</p>
<p>Castiel laughed softly. “Can’t help it. You’re cute when you sleep. C’mon,” he patted Dean’s shoulder, “Go hop in the shower.”</p>
<p>Dean sat up and stretched. “You’re not coming with me?”</p>
<p>“The heat scent is gone. Michael probably knew it was over when he left for work this morning. Gabriel is still here, I can smell his cooking. It’ll look weird if we take a shower in the same room now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right.” Dean got out of bed, his chest feeling a little tight with sadness.</p>
<p>Castiel got out of bed and threw his clothes on to walk across the hall. He was out of the room quickly, which Dean knew was to avoid suspicion.</p>
<p>The shower was lonely. Dean tried not to think about it, but it was hard to think that he’d never shower with Castiel again.</p>
<p>Dean spent a little longer in the shower to get really clean and avoid any suspicion with Michael. He knew Michael probably wouldn’t like it if Castiel’s scent was still on him.</p>
<p>Dean found Gabriel and Castiel in the kitchen. They were quiet, but seemed peaceful.</p>
<p>“Heya, Dean. How are you feeling?” Gabriel waved at Dean from where he was standing at the stove.</p>
<p>“Pretty good. Little groggy, but not too bad.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. In case you’re wondering why I’m home, I just needed a day off. The bakery runs itself, but I like to be there. It’s been a while since I’ve taken a time off when the bakery wasn’t closed, so here I am.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and nodded. “Hey, that’s good. All of you Miltons overwork yourselves. What’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Pancakes, sausage, and eggs.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down at the table across from Castiel. “That sounds really good right now.”</p>
<p>Castiel was watching the birds at the feeders outside, sipping from a mug of hot coffee. “It’s really pretty out. It’ll be a good day to work in the garden.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked over at Dean. “Must have been nice to have a short heat. Cas said the suppressants probably didn’t fully wear off.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the doc said something about them building up in my system over time.”</p>
<p>Gabriel brought the food to the table, much to everyone’s delight. It was really nice to have a calm breakfast with Castiel and Gabriel again. It gave Dean hope that everything was going to be okay now that they were restricted to being only friends, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the big day. Sam was here, Bobby was here, and Dean was sitting in a Sunday School room in a massive church, waiting for Bobby to come get him to walk down the aisle. His heart was beating out of his chest. He knew exactly what to do, they had rehearsed it the day before. It just felt so real all of the sudden.</p>
<p>The door opened and Dean smiled tightly at Bobby, his face clearly tense.</p>
<p>“You doin’ alright, boy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just last-minute jitters.”</p>
<p>Bobby nodded. “Take a deep breath. It’ll be easy once you’re there. C’mon now.”</p>
<p>Dean followed Bobby up the stairs to the doors of the sanctuary. He was at the end of the line of groomsmen, most of which he didn’t know except for Gabriel, Luke, Castiel, and Sam. Castiel and Sam were in Dean’s wedding party, which he was extremely happy about.</p>
<p>When the moment came, Dean walked down the aisle in a perfectly tailored suit, his arm linked with Bobby’s. Bobby gave him a pat on the back once they arrived, and Dean stood in front of his soon-to-be-husband. Michael looked incredibly happy to see Dean, which melted a lot of his worry. His biggest fear was Michael backing out of this. To see him this happy made Dean finally relax a little.</p>
<p>The ceremony wasn’t very long, but long enough that Dean’s feet hurt in his shoes. They were custom, but not broken in, so some of the leather hugged the widest part of his foot. He knew he’d have blisters tonight.</p>
<p>They didn’t read personal vows. It was extremely traditional ‘I do’s’. Dean kind of liked it that way. Having to write vows felt like a lot of pressure, especially in a church full of extremely high-class people.</p>
<p>Michael kissed Dean like he meant it when the time came. Dean wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, holding his husband like he was meant to. The music started and Michael led him back up the aisle and out to a limo that would take them to the reception.</p>
<p>“How do you feel? I know that was nerve-wracking for you.” Michael was still smiling, and it made Dean’s chest hurt. There were times when he felt extremely guilty about everything that happened with Castiel. It was obvious that Michael loved Dean. Dean loved him too, but it felt forced, a little wrong.</p>
<p>“Good, actually. I’m excited for the reception. The food we picked looked really good.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. “It should be delicious. I hired the best chefs I could get for today.”</p>
<p>Dean leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. He really was happy. He had grown to like his life here. It wasn’t what he had pictured for himself at all, but he had found ways to keep himself happy and busy. Now that he was married, he could stay here forever, and Sam would be sent through school without any worry about it being paid for.</p>
<p>The reception was at a country club about fifteen minutes away from the church. The entrance was decorated with white tulle and black and white balloons. It was extremely formal, but Dean thought it was kind of pretty. It looked exactly how he expected traditional wedding stuff to look.</p>
<p>Michael and Dean were sent to a room with a large couch to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive so they could be announced and walk in to see everyone. Dean was eager to sit. He thought about taking his shoes off, but then decided that he shouldn’t, because if he got relief now, it would hurt more to put the shoes back on later.</p>
<p>Michael sat down and opened a bottle of champagne that was in a bucket of ice beside the couch. He poured two glasses and handed one to Dean. “To you, my husband, Dean Milton.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and gently clinked his glass against Michael’s before drinking. He wasn’t the biggest champagne person, but hey, it was a drink. He leaned back against the couch and sipped his champagne.</p>
<p>“Guess what Castiel gave to me this morning?” Michael looked over at Dean.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“He wrote this whole letter for me to read and it had a bunch of advice for your heat, like things to look out for to make sure you were safe. I thought it was really nice. I’ve never been with an omega in heat before, so I definitely needed the help.”</p>
<p>Dean raised his brows in surprise. “Wow, that is nice. I guess I wouldn’t have the best information. I’m not thinking very clearly when I’m in heat.”</p>
<p>“I would assume so.” Michael wrapped an arm around Dean, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>It took about half an hour for everyone to arrive. Michael and Dean chatted while they waited, pausing only when one of the servers came to fetch them. Instead of staying away from the reception until cocktail hour was over, Michael and Dean had decided to join the cocktail hour. They didn’t get to see these people all together very often, so they wanted as much time with them as possible.</p>
<p>Dean heard the DJ announce their arrival as he walked through the door, hand-in-hand with Michael. Once they were in the crowd, Michael patted Dean on the back. “Go see Sam and Bobby, I know you’re dying to spend time with them.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” He weaved through the crowd until he spotted Sam and Bobby towards the edge.</p>
<p>“Dean!” Sam beamed and hugged his brother. “Congrats, man!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“Proud of you, Dean.” Bobby chimed in.</p>
<p>Dean smiled at Bobby, happy that he was here. It was a pain to convince the old man to get on a plane, but once they did, everything was just fine.</p>
<p>Sam talked endlessly to Dean about his classes this semester and his upcoming finals in a few weeks. Sam was so passionate about school and it made Dean’s chest swell with pride. Hearing Sam talk about school reminded him of why he did this, and made him feel better about everything.</p>
<p>Dean started to wonder where Castiel was when they moved to another room to sit down for dinner. He spotted him with Luke once everyone was seated.</p>
<p>Lately, Castiel and Luke seemed really distant. Cas rarely slept in Luke’s room, they didn’t talk much, and Castiel never mentioned him. It almost seemed like it was for the better that they had some space for a bit. Right now, they looked pretty happy. Castiel was smiling at Dean, and Luke seemed pretty laid back and happy.</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth watered when his plate was sat in front of him. Dinner was a filet steak with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh green beans. There was a side salad too, but Dean had no plans of touching it. He just wanted what was on the big plate in front of him. He waited for all the plates to be served before digging in. Everything was delicious, including the side salad that he told himself he wouldn’t touch. Sam would be proud.</p>
<p>Gabriel was supposed to be the one to do a toast speech. Dean had been terrified of what Gabriel would say for weeks now, so when Gabriel stood up and tapped his fork against his glass, Dean cringed slightly.</p>
<p>“Hello, hello, is this thing on? Anyways, you all know who I am, so I won’t bother introducing myself. But, I’ll introduce our couple of the hour. My dear older brother, Michael, has always stepped into leadership roles. His sights have always been set on success. I never really saw him as a married man. To be completely honest I never pictured him as anything but hunched over his desk 24/7. Then we bring in a new character: Dean. When he got here, I saw a change in Michael. He came home from work earlier, and now sometimes goes in a little later. He smiles more often, eats more home cooked meals, and takes better care of himself. Dean does that for him, and it’s a beautiful thing. I’m proud of my brother, and of my new brother-in-law. I wish you many happy years together, and thank you, Dean, for giving my brother this much happiness.”</p>
<p>Dean was in shock that Gabriel’s speech was that sweet. He clapped along with everyone else, smiling when Michael took his hand.</p>
<p>Once dinner was over, Michael and Dean cut the cake, and then everyone moved into the main hall for Michael and Dean’s first dance. It was just a standard slow dance song played by a live band. It was mostly acoustic guitar and piano, two sounds Dean enjoyed a lot. He felt a little awkward slow dancing in front of everyone, but they had practiced a lot, so Dean didn’t feel like he was going to mess up.</p>
<p>Once the song was over, the music got way more lively and everyone started moving to dance or to mingle.</p>
<p>Dean looked around the room, trying to spot Castiel. He hadn’t spoken to him all day, and he wanted to see his best friend. He stayed near Michael, who was talking to several members of his family, but kept an eye out for Castiel.</p>
<p>Sam came up to Dean and they talked for a while about Sam’s classes and joked a little bit about Dean being married. While they were talking, Michael and Dean ended up briefly separated. When Sam left to go find Bobby, Dean started moving around the room, looking for Castiel.</p>
<p>He startled when a hand grabbed his wrist, but when Dean turned to see Castiel, he relaxed. “Hey, man. I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, but his face looked strained. “I’m about to go home. Luke wants to leave. I just wanted to say I’m so happy for you.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “No worries, see you in a bit. Thanks, Cas.” He was a little surprised when Castiel hugged him tightly, but he accepted it nonetheless.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Castiel whispered before pulling back, and quickly walking away, disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>Dean was too shocked to say anything back. He watched as Castiel left and swallowed. He started to follow him, but he heard Michael say his name from the other direction. Instead of following Castiel, he went back to his husband, promising himself that he would go talk to Castiel later.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It didn’t go super late into the night, so by 10pm, everyone was heading home. Michael led Dean out to the car that would drive them home.</p>
<p>“I thought today was perfect, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we got to do everything we said we did. Nothing was late or early either. Yeah, it was great.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you thought so.” Michael wrapped an arm around Dean and held him close for the ride back to the house.</p>
<p>Dean was kind of hoping he’d get a chance to go talk to Castiel before he went up to bed, but he seemed to have already gone to bed. Dean was tired too, so maybe sleep was best. He hummed as he started getting his suit off, annoyed at how many buttons there were to undo.</p>
<p>Michael moved in front of Dean and held a hand out. “May I?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He didn’t think much about Michael helping him out of his suit. It was nice to have someone do this for him. He was fine when Michael took his shirt off, but stepped back slightly when he went to undo Dean’s belt. “I thought-”</p>
<p>“We’re married now, Dean. And it’s our wedding night.” Michael smiled, closing the distance between them again by taking a step forward, but keeping his hands off for now.</p>
<p>Dean blinked in realization and relaxed. He genuinely hadn’t expected it, so it just startled him. He had already mentally prepared himself for this, so it wasn’t a big deal. “Oh, yeah. I guess I just forgot that we can do whatever we want now.” Dean gave Michael a sweet smile and let the alpha undress him.</p>
<p>It felt a little weird to be naked in front of Michael, and it was even weirder when Michael was naked. Dean knew the unfamiliarity would fade soon. He wanted this with Michael. He liked him a lot and wanted to make him happy. Part of his mental preparation was to block out any thoughts of Castiel while he was in this situation. All was well so far.</p>
<p>Michael was a little awkward with getting into bed and just touching Dean in general, but Dean couldn’t blame the poor guy, he was a virgin. Dean tried to take the lead a little and guided Micheal on top of him. Dean was definitely aroused by the sight in front of him. Michael was in pretty good shape and had a nice body.</p>
<p>The sex itself wasn’t great, if Dean was honest with himself. It was sweet, Michael tried his best, but it wasn’t mind-blowing like most of Dean’s experiences since he got to Chicago. Dean hoped that with time Michael would get better. He knew he would. First times were never perfect, and Michael did well given the circumstances.</p>
<p>What really surprised Dean was that Michael knotted him. He didn’t think they would do that during their first time, but it was nice. Dean enjoyed it a lot, actually.</p>
<p>Once Michael’s knot deflated and they laid down to rest, sleep came easily. Dean knew he needed it. They had a mid-morning flight tomorrow to Honolulu. Dean couldn’t believe he was actually going to Hawaii for his honeymoon, and he was genuinely excited.</p>
<p>Dean had been so afraid the whole time he was here that he would feel trapped or scared once he was married to Michael. He couldn’t have been more wrong. He really liked Michael, and it wasn’t hard to imagine the rest of his life with him. He had a best friend, two brothers-in-law, and a pretty cool husband. He got to spend his days in a mansion and cook for himself whenever he wanted to. Sam was taken care of financially. Everything was going to be alright.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean had hoped to see Castiel early in the morning before his flight, but he was probably still asleep. The flight was long, more than nine hours. They landed early in the afternoon, which was trippy.</p>
<p>Michael had the entire week they spent there planned out perfectly. They stayed in a beach house, which Dean really didn’t want to know the cost of. Dean spent most of his time lounging on the beach and wading in the water. It was quiet except for the ocean breeze and the waves lapping at the shore. Michael would sit with Dean until he had to work for a couple hours, then he’d return.</p>
<p>They went to fancy restaurants, took a bus tour to the volcano like every tourist does, watched the sunrises and sunsets together, and much to Dean’s surprise, they were having a lot of sex. Turns out, Michael was a pretty horny dude. The sex got exponentially better throughout the week, much to Dean’s relief.</p>
<p>Dean was moping around the entire day they spent travelling back to Chicago. He didn’t want to leave the pretty beach house and the delicious seafood behind. On the other hand, he was really excited to see Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean slept through the entire flight back, only waking up to walk through the airport, and then falling back asleep in the car, his head against Michael’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Dean felt a gentle shake on his arm and opened his eyes. He saw Michael, then looked out the window and saw the house. Looking at the house, he realized how ready he was to be home. Michael carried their suitcases into the house and Dean opened the door for him. It was late at night, so Dean didn’t expect to see anyone. He was still really jetlagged, but he wanted to see Castiel.</p>
<p>He followed Michael upstairs and helped him unpack most of their stuff. They didn’t pack super heavy, so it didn’t take long.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go see if Cas is awake so I can tell him about the trip.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded and yawned. “Alright. I’m going to get ready for bed.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I won’t be long.” Dean left the room and walked down the hall to Castiel’s room. He gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few seconds of silence passed. Dean slowly opened the door to see if Castiel was asleep already.</p>
<p>When Dean peeked into the room, he was shocked to see all of Castiel’s trinkets gone. His bed was stripped of the sheets and blankets, and the entire room looked lifeless. Dean looked around with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Cas?” He stepped into the room, only to stop when Luke’s door opened behind him. He turned quickly, expecting Castiel to be there, but he wasn’t. Luke was in his pajamas and leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“He left. Day after the wedding, just a couple hours after you left for the airport.”</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t very inclined to believe Luke. He was an excellent liar and Dean had seen it in person. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“You were his best friend. Surely you knew he was miserable here. He was only staying to support you until you were married and he knew Michael would take over.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head in disbelief. “He’s asleep in your room, isn’t he? You’re just messing with me.”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled. “I’m not messing with you. He’s gone, Dean. I will be too, soon. It’ll just be you, Mikey, and Gabriel. Probably just you and Michael after a while. I know Gabriel was looking at houses closer to the bakery.”</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath to try to calm himself back down. He knew Luke wasn’t telling the whole story. There’s no way Castiel would just leave without telling Dean.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Michael had emerged from their room when he heard Luke.</p>
<p>Luke looked over at Michael. “Castiel left the day you guys flew to Hawaii. He just packed up his stuff and said he wanted to leave. I wasn’t about to hold him against his will.”</p>
<p>Michael frowned and looked at Dean. “Did you know that he was planning on leaving?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “No idea.”</p>
<p>Michael placed a hand on Dean’s back. “I’m sorry. I know you must be upset. Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>Dean followed Michael back to bed without speaking. The house suddenly felt big and empty, almost lifeless. Things had looked so bright when Dean got married. He finally accepted his life here, and now, it was torn to shreds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up to the sound of his alarm playing a soft tune and getting progressively louder. He turned it off and got up to get ready for his day. Today was the day Michael’s new omega was getting here. Castiel wondered what this one would be like. He missed having someone else here. The last guy only lasted two weeks, and he was incredibly boring. Hopefully, this guy would be more fun and would stay.</p>
<p>Luke didn’t acknowledge Castiel in the morning, as per usual. Castiel’s husband wasn’t a morning person. The morning and afternoon were lonely while he waited for the omega to arrive with Gabriel.</p>
<p>As soon as Castiel heard the car coming, he stepped outside the front door to watch. When a man stepped out of the car, Castiel had to hold his jaw shut to keep it from dropping. This guy was drop-dead gorgeous. What was his name again?</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel, Luke’s husband.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Getting to know Dean had to be one of the greatest joys of Castiel’s life. Dean was charismatic, funny, nurturing, and he smelled divine. Castiel had to resist the urge to scent him at times.</p>
<p>He identified omega and preferred to be called one, but he had some alpha instincts in him. He had learned to embrace them by now. Despite loving his own body for its differences, he didn’t want anyone to know. It was just too much information. His genitals were no one’s business but his own, and he liked to keep it that way.</p>
<p>The dynamic between the two omegas was always extremely friendly. There was some sexual and romantic tension that they left completely untouched. Dean was here to marry Castiel’s brother-in-law, and they couldn’t screw that up. Dean had already revealed that he was here to pay for his little brother’s schooling.</p>
<p>Things got harder when Dean’s heat started. He knew Michael wouldn’t want to be anywhere near Dean, so he would have to go through it alone. Early in the morning, Castiel got up to make himself some coffee. When he stepped out of his room, he heard Michael’s bedroom door open. He frowned as he watched the alpha just dump Dean into the other bedroom before retreating without a word.</p>
<p>Castiel huffed and took it upon himself to make sure Dean was alright. When he did, he realized this heat would be trickier than he thought. He had heard of PCOS before, but didn’t know enough about it or how severe Dean’s case was.</p>
<p>He called Michael to ask if he could get Dean to a doctor.</p>
<p>“He’s not doing well. I’m worried he’ll end up with heatstroke if this goes on any longer.”</p>
<p>“Then make sure he doesn’t. He’s not leaving the house without my permission.” Michael’s voice was stern.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>He could smell Dean’s distress from down the hall all day. He returned and found Dean burning up so badly that he feared for his safety. He helped the omega into a cool bath, but it was too late. He wanted so badly to take Dean to the hospital right now, but he knew there would be consequences to disobeying Michael. Fortunately, he heard Gabriel coming inside when they got to the bathroom, so he had a ride if needed.</p>
<p>When Dean started getting delirious and stopped talking, Castiel knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He stuck his head out the door and yelled.</p>
<p>“Gabriel! Gabriel get up here!”</p>
<p>Gabriel came running upstairs, his face paling when he saw Dean. “Get him covered up. We’re going to the ER.”</p>
<p>“But Michael-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him. This can’t wait.”</p>
<p>Castiel pulled Dean out of the tub and wrapped him in a bathrobe and a blanket to keep him covered up. He tucked the omega’s head against his neck and carried him to the car.</p>
<p>Castiel knew he was in deep shit when Luke was the first to show up to the hospital. He tapped his foot anxiously. He had been waiting outside the room for an hour now.</p>
<p>“Mikey’s pissed.” Luke sat down next to Castiel.</p>
<p>“I can imagine so.”</p>
<p>“You know he’s going to be furious with you, right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me.” Castiel wrapped his arms around himself. “He’ll thank me later. Dean could have died if we waited three more hours for him to be home.”</p>
<p>Luke hummed. “That bad, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was that bad. I wouldn’t have done this if it wasn’t bad.” Castiel wished he could stay in the room with Dean, but the hospital insisted on only one person at a time.</p>
<p>The doors opened again and this time, Castiel’s heart sank into his stomach. Michael looked royally pissed.</p>
<p>“I told you to wait for me.”</p>
<p>“He could have died, Michael. I was trying to protect him.”</p>
<p>“That’s not your call to make! You know your rights, and you deliberately disobeyed us!”</p>
<p>“You’re not in charge of me, Michael. I’m not a child, and you don’t have the right to boss me around. I did the right thing, you’re just too much of a control freak to even see it!”</p>
<p>Luke grabbed Castiel’s forearm. “Quit raising your voice. Come on, we’re going home.”</p>
<p>Castiel yanked his arm away from Luke and growled. “Don’t touch me.” He glared at Michael before following his husband out of the hospital.</p>
<p>Partway through the car ride home, Luke got a call. He just gave a few affirmations before speaking.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna stay with Dean during his heats.”</p>
<p>Castiel turned to look at Luke in disbelief. “What?”</p>
<p>“Michael just called and asked if you could. I think that’s their solution to his problem. Besides, it’ll take some pressure off of me to keep you satisfied.”</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t believe Michael would want him near Dean after what happened today, but he certainly wasn’t against doing so. He would do anything to help Dean.</p>
<p>It was a daunting task at first. He was worried about getting too riled up, but none of that happened. Dean’s comfort and safety trumped his horniness, always. He did have to “relieve himself” every once in a while, but besides that, everything was smooth sailing. Dean seemed to enjoy the system they had, and he was comfortable, which was the most important part.</p>
<p>When Dean’s heat ended, the conversation was very much a heart-to-heart one. They talked to Sam for a few minutes before it started, and now Dean was extremely curious about Castiel. It made sense, Castiel had been secretive and dodged every question about himself. He wanted to tell Dean, but part of him still wondered if he would be judged.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Dean was understanding and sympathetic. He didn’t push for any more information once he found out that Castiel was homeless for five years. He even seemed like he felt guilty for asking, which wasn’t Castiel’s intention.</p>
<p>During breakfast, Castiel knew his heat was starting. He felt it coming and tried to act normal, but Dean had caught on. All the memories of Dean during his heat only yesterday made Castiel unable to focus properly. He caught himself growling as he retreated to his bedroom to hide. He hoped that this one would pass quickly like usual, but it felt so much more intense, like a fire had been lit under him.</p>
<p>His heats were just like any other omega’s heats, only with the addition of a knot. It wasn’t easy to manage, but it was doable. His heats only lasted about three days, which was such a relief, given how uncomfortable they were. Sometimes Luke would come in and ask if they could have heat sex, but Castiel always turned him down. He spent five years on the streets terrified of people taking advantage of him during his heat. He only felt safe if he was alone. He still needed people to check on him, and he trusted Gabriel to keep from touching him, so he was allowed in if needed.</p>
<p>Poor Dean wanted to help so badly, but Castiel still didn’t feel safe letting him in. It was just too much.</p>
<p>The three days of his heat were nearly unbearable, but the worst part was the aftermath. Dean seemed pissy, and it turned out that he was upset about Castiel being a little dishonest. It was pretty easy to shut down the argument. Castiel was fully honest this time about being uncomfortable sharing the intimate details of his sex life. It felt good to be back on good terms.</p>
<p>Things got a little somber when he reminisced about his siblings. Castiel wished he could still talk to them. It hurt to think about never seeing them again. When Dean offered to help contact them, it felt like a dream come true. But, he didn’t think it through enough. Of course, Dean would find out about Alfie. It was a headline story when it happened.</p>
<p>Contacting Anna was exciting, and a massive relief. Learning about Jimmy wasn’t exciting at all, and not being able to help him was devastating.</p>
<p>The morning of the company dinner was great. Every once in a while, Luke stayed home from work, and he’d be in a great mood. They were happy and acted just like a normal couple. It was perfect.</p>
<p>The only time it got awkward was when Dean walked into the kitchen while they were making out. Castiel was eager to eat, but Luke had other plans as he carried him upstairs.</p>
<p>Sex was fun when Luke was like this. They smiled and kissed at every possible moment. It was all perfect until the end, when Castiel popped a knot. He usually tried not to. Luke always said he didn’t care that Castiel was intersex, but he cared whenever any of the alpha showed within Castiel. He never said anything nasty, but it was all clear in his face. He left the room without a word, leaving Castiel embarrassed and upset. Their perfect day was ruined, and now Luke was off to go find another omega to fuck.</p>
<p>Humiliation set in quickly, and Castiel had to spend another ten minutes composing himself. He already heard Luke leaving the house, so at least he was gone and Castiel wouldn’t have to face him.</p>
<p>The tricky part came when Castiel realized he had to face Dean. He wanted the details of his marriage and sex life to stay private, so he needed to come up with a reason for why he was upset to avoid questions. Maybe he could say they had a fight? Or Luke got called into work?</p>
<p>No, Castiel didn’t need to lie to Dean. He didn’t even have to give him details. He knew Dean well enough at this point to know that he wouldn’t probe. He didn’t feel the need to completely compose himself either. He got dressed and walked downstairs in his current state, his walk a little strained from his activities with Luke.</p>
<p>Just as Castiel expected, Dean was concerned but understanding. He even offered to fill the silence with stories, which brought up Castiel’s mood a lot. It just felt nice to have that polite company. He didn’t speak except for quiet affirmations whenever Dean asked a ‘yes or no’ question.</p>
<p>When Luke came back, Castiel immediately knew what was about to happen. His face turned stony and he braced himself for the showers of affection. Luke apologized frantically once they were alone, but Castiel couldn’t listen to any of it. It didn’t take long before Luke dropped the charade and gave Castiel the rundown on how to behave in public.</p>
<p>“Don’t speak to anyone other than me, Michael, or Dean, unless spoken to. Stay close and don’t act stupid. It’s a high-class event so I expect you to act like you belong there.”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t respond except for a nod. He had been through this time and time again. It was always the same. Luke would make a big show about Castiel’s behavior and once they were there, it was almost like he didn’t care anymore. Castiel had bigger things on his mind today. Michael had mentioned in passing that he would be proposing to Dean tonight. Castiel already warned the other omega about it, just to prepare him. It ruined the surprise, but given their situation, the surprise would have been too much.</p>
<p>They got into the limo before Dean and Michael were done getting ready. Castiel sat down, still quiet and barely expressing any emotions. Luke was staring at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Luke huffed. “I give you the world and this is how you treat me? You haven’t even spoken to me all afternoon!”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that manipulative bullshit. You married me and you treat me like some lifeless sex doll to bend to your every will, and when I fall slightly out of line, you make me feel like shit.” Castiel was damn-near a tipping point with Luke. If he had somewhere to go, he would be out of there so fast. Also, there was Dean. He’d feel horribly guilty if he left him behind now. He needed to at least support his friend.</p>
<p>“You better watch yourself or-”</p>
<p>“Or what? You’ll divorce me? How’s your nice, conservative family going to feel about that? Think you’ll still be able to live in that big house if you disappoint your father? You’re already on thin ice with him. He’d be so disappointed to watch you fall from grace.” Castiel knew he had the upper hand here. Luke couldn’t get rid of him even if he tried. Chuck had extremely high expectations of his children, so if they didn’t meet them, they’d get the boot. Divorce was very taboo in the Milton family, and it could be just the thing to get Chuck to cut Luke off.</p>
<p>Luke glared, because he knew he lost this argument. He moved a few feet away from Castiel on the bench seat, too angry to be near him.</p>
<p>Even after a fight, Luke and Castiel put on a good show as a couple. They walked into the company dinner like every other couple did. Castiel had mastered his polite smile and knew exactly what to say to every question.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes into the evening, Castiel spotted Dean by himself against the wall. He looked off. He wasn’t himself in this big crowd, so much so that he was staring at the floor. Castiel frowned and walked up to him.</p>
<p>“Anything interesting on the floor?” Castiel watched Dean startle, then relax when he realized who was there.</p>
<p>“Hey…no, not really.”</p>
<p>“Thirty minutes in and Michael already ditched you, I’m not surprised.” Castiel moved beside Dean and leaned against the wall next to him. In a place like this, he was way more on edge and unlike his usual self, so his face was tight, brows permanently knit together.</p>
<p>“You doing alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m good. What about you? Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>“Nervous, but I think I’ve got what I’m gonna say down.” Dean looked at Castiel as if he was searching for something. “Where’s Luke?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, probably getting drunk at the bar. It’s okay, he has a short temper, but when he’s at an event like this, he’s the most charming man you’ll ever meet, no matter how drunk he is. He can lay it on you when he wants to.” Castiel was still angry about the fight earlier. He knew he sounded angry, but he didn’t want to. He was supposed to be comforting Dean, not the other way around.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I think I just need some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up off the wall. “I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>Castiel raised a brow. “Platonic?”</p>
<p>“Totally. Perfectly platonic bros. I just didn’t want you to be alone.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “I’m not going to lie, that last line wasn’t very platonic. It sounded a little romantic to me.” He laughed softly when Dean elbowed him, his cheeks red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“You’re an asshole.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “That’s the spirit. You should tell Michael where you’re going. When you walk out, go around the left side. There’s a bench and table there.” He left Dean there at the wall, ready to sit in the cool air and get away from the crowd.</p>
<p>It was nice outside. The summer night was cool and refreshing from the stuffy interior of the country club. Castiel waited and kept checking the time on his phone. It was taking Dean a while to get out there.</p>
<p>It clicked about ten minutes later. Michael probably said no. Castiel felt stupid for thinking the bastard would agree. He should have just taken Dean out here and brought him back. Michael was probably too busy chatting to even notice.</p>
<p>Castiel returned to the dinner when it was time to eat and sat next to his husband. He was able to communicate with Dean through eye contact and nods. He confirmed what Castiel had suspected. Michael was such a control freak, and it drove him insane.</p>
<p>When the dinner ended, Luke and Castiel were out of the building quickly, Castiel being pulled along by Luke.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Luke was drunk. He got like this after a few drinks. Castiel resisted the affectionate touches and whispered apologies at first, but then he gave in. He was so touch-starved at times he couldn’t help but just accept it. He knew he was being manipulated, but right now it didn’t matter. He just needed that affection and softness.</p>
<p>On the car ride home, it hit Castiel that Michael never proposed. Dean looked really nervous now. Castiel couldn’t tell if he was happy or upset that Michael didn’t propose at the dinner. He knew a public proposal would have been a lot for Dean, but now that it didn’t happen, Dean looked scared. Castiel could only hope something would happen soon.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Michael proposed that night, and Castiel saw the evidence the next day on Dean’s ring finger.</p>
<p>The weekend was spent in anticipation of Dean’s little brother’s arrival on Monday. Unfortunately for Castiel, Luke went into rut at about 2am Sunday morning.</p>
<p>Luke’s ruts were hell. Nothing was non-consensual, thank god, but it wasn’t fun. Castiel remembered talking to other homeless omegas a few years ago, and hearing that rut sex was wild and fun. They were right about the wild part, but fun wasn’t the right word. It was just too much. Castiel hated the smell of rut, it made his nose itch. He loved rough sex, but Luke was obsessed with leaving love bites everywhere, to the point of being painful.</p>
<p>Castiel walked slowly to the living room after a solid 19 hours of rut. Luke was really asleep now, not just napping. Castiel started a new embroidery project to clear his head. Despite the shower, his nose still itched.</p>
<p>Dean came downstairs to talk for a while. Castiel could tell that he was scared. Part of him wanted to tell him to go with his gut and just leave, but deep down he knew Dean’s wouldn’t leave. The poor guy was desperate to take care of his little brother. He wouldn’t abandon this venture so soon. All Castiel felt he could do was be supportive and let Dean make his own decision.</p>
<p>Sam’s arrival was very much anticipated by everyone. Dean cooked for him and told Castiel about how this was one of Sam’s favorites.</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t have a chance to spend much time with Sam due to Luke’s rut. He moved back and forth between Luke’s room and the couch whenever he could catch a break. It was tiring, but he genuinely wanted to help his husband through his rut. He could say no. Luke would probably call in one of his ‘omega friends’ to help him out instead. Despite their issues, Castiel still felt sick with jealousy just thinking about some other omega being with Luke during his rut.</p>
<p>That night, Dean bandaged a particularly bad bite on Castiel’s shoulder. Since Castiel had only been with Luke for a year, this was the fourth rut he’d seen. This was the first time Luke drew blood.</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t want to believe Dean when he said this wasn’t normal. It had to be normal, just for Castiel’s sanity. It wasn’t like he could easily get out of here. He had nowhere to go.</p>
<p>Falling asleep next to Dean was just what he needed.</p>
<p>Castiel had to get on Luke’s ass about growling at Sam, but fortunately Luke actually felt a little bad about it, so he was quick to apologize to Castiel for causing a scene.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Castiel still felt like he was in a whirlwind after the first wave of Dean’s heat. He was taking a quick bathroom break to cool down and use the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he actually told Dean about presenting intersex. It was easier than he thought it would be, and Dean reacted way better than Castiel thought he would. It was a relief to know that Dean liked him for everything, and didn’t care a bit about anything that was different.</p>
<p>After that heat, things fell into a routine. Every day was pretty much the same. Dean and Castiel grew closer and closer. It was amazing for Castiel to get to know Dean in every way. Sometimes it hurt to think about other ways they could have met, but there was no use in thinking about that now. This was what they had, and honestly, it was pretty great.</p>
<p>Dean’s heats were easily manageable now. The emotional connection worked wonders, and they had a good time, generally. In between waves, they had long conversations about their past lives. It seemed like a weird thing to talk about at first, but during Dean’s heats, they both felt vulnerable and open. It made it easier to talk about hardships with one another, and it brought them even closer.</p>
<p>Of course, it couldn’t last. It was two months before the wedding, and Dean was nearly due for another heat. Castiel was in his room doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper while he listened to music. His door opened and Luke walked in, locking the door behind himself.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned and set his puzzle aside. “About what?”</p>
<p>Luke tossed an object onto the bed, and Castiel’s heart sank when he realized it was his burner phone, one of the two he bought for Christmas to be able to text privately with Dean. “Don’t worry, I didn’t figure out the passcode, but I do know why you have this.”</p>
<p>“And that is?”</p>
<p>“You and Dean have a thing going. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I’ve watched you make love-y dove-y eyes at him since the day he walked through the door. Michael doesn’t pay attention to the scent when you two are locked away during Dean’s heat, but I have. It’s mostly Dean’s heat, but lately, you’ve been mixed in with it. You’re not just helping him out, are you?”</p>
<p>Castiel knew his face was pale at this point. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think at this point.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Michael. I know you’re worried about Dean getting the boot. I can make sure that doesn’t happen...if you make a deal with me.”</p>
<p>Castiel swallowed and balled up a fistful of the sheets in one hand. He was in a corner now. There was no way he’d let Luke tell Michael what was going on and get Dean kicked out of here. Things were finally good, and Dean was happy. How could Castiel take that away from him? “Okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just start with the big one, you’re out of here after the wedding. We’ll frame it as if you’re the one who left. I’ll give you enough so you don’t starve, but don’t expect any favors. You betrayed me, Castiel.”</p>
<p>“Hold on, you sleep with other omegas all the time! When have you ever been loyal to me?”</p>
<p>“I never formed any kind of bond with them. It was just sex when you weren’t enough for me. You went off and fell in love with my brother’s fiance.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that it’s not just sex?”</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes. “Please, I pay attention. You were just ready to accept any deal to protect him. The scent that comes from that room is proof enough. You’re emotionally bonded to one another. My brother is just too much of a prude to notice, which makes you lucky. I could go tell him right now, and Dean would be out of here with nothing. His brother would have to drop out of school, and you’d be trapped here. I’m giving you what you’ve wanted for months.”</p>
<p>Castiel wanted to fight, he wanted to argue this until there was a better solution, but it was hopeless. Luke had the perfect leverage. If Castiel didn’t follow him exactly, Dean’s chance here would be ruined. With a sigh, he gave in. “What else do I have to agree to?”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell Dean that I know. I’ll know if you do. He’s finally somewhat comfortable around me. I’ll be able to tell if he suddenly isn’t anymore. For a guy with a tough exterior, he wears his heart on his sleeve. I already know you’re good at keeping secrets. One more won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, trying to keep himself composed.</p>
<p>“Lastly, cut off the emotional bond. Now. If you don’t, Michael will eventually figure it out. He hasn’t noticed yet, but eventually he’ll get curious as to why he doesn’t only smell Dean’s arousal in there. If you blow your cover, Dean’s out of here and you stay.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, but paused. “I don’t know if I can. It’s helped so much with his heats, what if his heat goes wrong again?”</p>
<p>“Then Dean and Michael will sort out another solution. I suggest you find a good way to tell him soon. I could smell his heat coming when I passed him in the hall.”</p>
<p>Castiel growled, and Luke chuckled.</p>
<p>“Look at you, even growling over him.” Luke hummed. “So, do we have a deal? Or should I go tell Michael what I know?”</p>
<p>Castiel took a deep breath, closing his eyes to compose himself. “Deal. But that means you absolutely can’t tell Michael. Ever. Even after I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“My lips are sealed. Goodnight, Cassie.”</p>
<p>Castiel watched as Luke left, his crossword long forgotten. It was obvious what he had to do now, but he didn’t want to. It hurt to even think about it, but he had no choice. Protecting Dean came first.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dean didn’t take Castiel’s proposition for platonic heats very well. It was so bad that Dean was feeling the full effects of rejection, which could have been detrimental to his health. It was amplified by his heat, so in the twenty minutes it took for Michael to arrive, Dean was extremely sick.</p>
<p>Castiel felt so sick to his stomach from anxiety after Dean was taken away that he vomited in the bathroom. He crumpled to the floor and cried, tugging at his own hair. His chest burned so badly that he felt like he might be having a heart attack. But he knew that wasn’t the case. He had panic attacks as a teenager, and they got worse when he lived on the streets. This was just a particularly nasty one coupled with rejection.</p>
<p>Gabriel got home from work at his usual time, and Castiel wanted so badly to tell him what happened, to explain everything. Gabriel was probably the only one who could fix this now, but it was too risky. If Luke found out that Gabriel knew, surely the deal would be off, and Dean would get sent home. Instead, Castiel lied. He hated how good he was getting at it.</p>
<p>They sat on the couch together after dinner, Gabriel telling customer stories to keep Castiel distracted from the anxiety of wondering if Dean was okay.</p>
<p>When Dean got back, he completely ignored Castiel, which only made him feel worse. Castiel knew deep down it might be easier to keep this deal if Dean hated him. It would make his departure much easier, that’s for sure. But, a selfish part of Castiel desperately wanted to keep his friend.</p>
<p>The next morning was tense. Michael was still around, so Castiel had to stay quiet. He ached to talk to Dean about what happened, but he had to stay patient. Michael would leave soon.</p>
<p>The tension grew when the pair was left alone, and Castiel had to break the silence. He had been up for hours the night before, practicing what he was going to say. He couldn’t say a word about his deal with Luke, so he had to stick to his guns and keep the same reason he gave when Dean freaked out.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Castiel, Dean wasn’t ready to stay mad at him for long. That emotional bond was still there, and neither one of them could deny it. Things just had to stay platonic.</p>
<p>Luke tormented Castiel while they were alone for the next two months. Luke was never physical or extremely aggressive with Castiel, who knew it was probably because he had a couple inches on the alpha. He was all lean muscle and could probably take the alpha down if necessary. Still, every day Luke would have some new comment about how Castiel was desperate for Dean. It got worse when Castiel accidentally blurted out the other omega’s name during sex one evening.</p>
<p>Despite everything, Castiel stayed positive around Dean. He wanted so badly to enjoy the time they had left. Castiel found himself staring at Dean, his heart aching when he thought about leaving him. Even though he was being forced out, it still felt like he was abandoning Dean.</p>
<p>As if the bullshit couldn’t pile up even more, Michael had an interesting inquiry for Castiel when he got home from work. Cas was in his room when Michael knocked.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Michael opened the door. “Hi. I have a question.”</p>
<p>Castiel held a straight face, but his heart jumped into his throat. He had been avoiding Michael like the plague ever since he made his deal with Luke. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking today that I want Dean to stop his suppressants. The way things are lining up, he may end up with one of his mini-heats right before the wedding and possibly the day of. I’d hate for him to be uncomfortable all day on a day that important. If he stopped the suppressants now, he would start and finish a heat within the next ten days, guaranteeing a heat-free wedding and honeymoon. The only problem is-”</p>
<p>“He can’t be alone during a full-blown heat. You need me again.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that would be great. It’s just one more heat, so it won’t be much trouble, right?”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed. “It won’t be for me, but I’ll only do it if Dean is one-hundred-percent on board. He has to want to do it too.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll ask him. Thanks for doing this.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Castiel gave a half-hearted smile as Michael left. He ran his hands over his face and hoped Dean was actually on board. Either way, Michael would probably convince him. If that happened, Castiel hoped he could talk to Dean and they could come to an agreement. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to be uncomfortable.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean’s heat was unlike anything Castiel expected it to be. He expected it to be a week of heartbreak and longing, instead it let him give in to every desire he had with Dean. Their logic of ‘getting it out of their systems’ wasn’t solid...at all. It didn’t make much sense, but it didn’t matter. Those few days were perfect. Castiel didn’t even think about the condom breaking. Dean was right, he wouldn’t be fertile for another month or two after stopping the suppressants, not to mention the fertility issues that often came with PCOS.</p>
<p>Once it was over, Castiel felt a strange sort of comfort. Dean seemed sad, but he had accepted that it was over, and that was good. Hopefully it would make Castiel’s departure in a couple weeks much easier.</p>
<p>Castiel slowly packed the things he wanted to keep as the wedding approached. He packed keepsakes and little trinkets he had collected. He kept trying to find a way to access his personal funds, at least enough to get an apartment, but it was impossible. The account was in Luke’s name, and Castiel couldn’t even get to an ATM to take cash withdrawals. Luke had promised him enough money to get by, but Castiel had no idea how much that would be. It would be either way too much or way too little. All he could do was hope Luke was feeling generous.</p>
<p>Wedding day was one of the most painful days of Castiel’s life. He watched his best friend walk down the aisle and struggled to not picture that Dean was coming to him, not Michael.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, he was leaving right after Michael and Dean. He had contacted Meg and asked if he could stay with her temporarily, to which she accepted gladly. He promised not to freeload for too long. She told him to shut up and just take the spare room. She was a good friend.</p>
<p>Castiel purposefully avoided Dean at the reception. It hurt too much to watch him, and he knew it would be worse if they talked. He smiled at Dean whenever they made eye contact. He looked happy, and that was Castiel’s only comfort.</p>
<p>Luke wanted to leave during the reception. Castiel tried to ask him to stay, but he wasn’t in much of a position to ask for things. He searched the crowd and finally found Dean, gently grabbing his wrist. When the other omega turned, he smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, man. I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
<p>Castiel forced a smile as best as he could. “I’m about to go home. Luke wants to leave. I just wanted to say I’m so happy for you.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “No worries, see you in a bit. Thanks, Cas.”</p>
<p>Castiel hugged Dean tightly, fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall all night. “I love you,” Castiel whispered before pulling back, and quickly walking away. He found Luke again and left the venue, his heart in pieces. His chest felt so heavy that he thought he might fall over, but he held it together.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>That night, Castiel didn’t sleep a wink. He packed the rest of his things and punched his pillow, occasionally screaming into it with anger. He had a large duffel bag of clothes and a suitcase full of important items, like pictures of his family and small decor items that he had in his childhood room. He carried them everywhere like good luck charms. There was a ceramic frog, a stuffed bee, and a little soccer trophy. It was all he had to remember his childhood.</p>
<p>He watched from his window when Michael and Dean got in the car to the airport. He wished he had the strength to say goodbye to Dean, but he just couldn’t. It hurt too much to even think about doing.</p>
<p>Luke walked in a few minutes after the car left. “Time’s up.”</p>
<p>Castiel picked up his bags, glaring daggers at Luke.</p>
<p>“Here, this is enough to get you on your feet. If you ever come back here, cat comes out of the bag. I’ll tell Michael everything. I’d suggest you get out of Chicago entirely as soon as you’re able. I called a car to take you to wherever you need to go. I don’t care where.” He held out an envelope.</p>
<p>Castiel took the envelope and slipped it into his jacket pocket. “Have fun explaining what happened to Dean. You know he’s not going to believe you if you say I just left. He knows I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“I’ll convince him, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>Luke growled. “Watch yourself.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it? Hit me? Your other brother is still downstairs. I’ll scream if you so much as take another step closer to me. Get out of my way.” Castiel stared Luke down until the alpha took a step to the side, allowing Castiel to leave the room.</p>
<p>Cas walked out the front door as quietly as possible. The car was there, and he gave the driver Meg’s address. As he rode away, he looked back at the house with vitriol. He hoped with every fiber of his being that Dean didn’t take this too hard. There was no going back or seeing him ever again.</p>
<p>But, Castiel was finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s life finally got a chance to progress once he was free. It didn’t start immediately. When he arrived at Meg’s house, he opened the envelope to find that Luke had only given him $1000. It wasn’t even enough for an apartment. Meg was kind enough to let Castiel stay as long as he needed, but that didn’t stop Castiel’s feeling of guilt for freeloading.</p>
<p>Things took a complete turn when Castiel went to divorce court. He didn’t have the money for a lawyer, so he had to represent himself. Fortunately, he had spent months building a case for himself. In the last weeks that he was in the house, he had audio-recorded some of the verbal abuse he received on a daily basis. He documented as much as he could and presented a case on how Luke completely screwed him over.</p>
<p>Castiel was awarded with a massive divorce settlement and Luke was going to have to pay alimony for the next few years. </p>
<p>The first thing Castiel did was go into a GED program. He never finished high school, and wanted to badly. He got his own place in the suburbs of St. Louis. He found his twin, Jimmy and talked him into trying rehab again, and it stuck. Jimmy was clean and sober and staying in a sober-living home to learn to live a normal life without drugs. Castiel started going to community college and found a passion for the sciences. He wanted to go into nursing.</p>
<p>Things took a massive turn when an omega woman approached him, two and a half years after he left the Milton house, asking about Luke. Her name was Kelly Kline. She had briefly dated him a few months ago, and was now pregnant with his kid. Luke said to get back to him when it was time for him to pay child support and was refusing to help her until then. </p>
<p>Castiel felt for Kelly and promised to help her in any way he could. She had a hard pregnancy, and she lived alone. Castiel went to her house after class and work just to keep her company. They became good friends, and Castiel grew attached to her unborn son. Kelly even asked Castiel to be his godfather.</p>
<p>Castiel was called to the hospital early one morning, and he had a bad feeling about why. When he arrived, he was informed that Kelly had died in childbirth. With the hard pregnancy, she had already made her will, just in case. In it, she stated that Castiel would be awarded custody of her son, Jack, if she were to pass away. In one day, Castiel lost a good friend and became a dad. </p>
<p>Juggling class and a baby was hard. Castiel quit his job, easily able to survive on his savings. He had barely made a dent in his divorce settlement in three years, so living off of it for a while wasn’t out of the question. Castiel took Jack to class most days and got a sitter when he had exams. He took Jack to visit Jimmy frequently. It was nice to reconnect with his twin and rebuild their relationship.</p>
<p>Time seemed to pass even faster with Jack around. He grew quickly, and Castiel loved being a dad. Every once in awhile, Castiel pictured himself with a husband, watching Jack grow up. Every time he had that fantasy, he’d picture Dean. God, he missed him. </p>
<p>Even after what was then five years since he’d last seen him, he still wondered if he was alright. He checked every social media platform every now and then to see if Dean had left Michael. So far, he hadn’t seen anything. Dean didn’t seem like someone who would post on social media a lot even if he was allowed, but it didn’t hurt to check. </p>
<p>Castiel found himself back in Chicago for a weekend to visit Meg. He was on break from school, in between his undergrad and starting nursing school. He had gotten into the nursing program at Missouri State University. Jack was two years old. He resembled his mom greatly, but every once in awhile, he’d make a face that looked like Luke. He was still precious and Castiel loved him with his whole heart.</p>
<p>Meg worked during the day on Friday, so Castiel took Jack to the playground at the local park. He remembered driving by this park a few times while he was still with Luke. Jack always liked the swings the best, so Castiel placed him in one of the toddler swings and pushed him gently. Nothing gave him more joy than hearing Jack laugh. </p>
<p>There weren’t any other children or parents here, until a little girl ran by them. All Castiel saw was a flash of blonde hair. He looked around and saw the girl climbing up the playground. She looked four, maybe five years old. She looked around and spotted her dad at the entrance to the playground. </p>
<p>“Daddy!”</p>
<p>“I see you, Claire-bear.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked over at the fence and froze when he saw a familiar face walking into the playground area. Those piercing green eyes finally landed on Castiel, and the other man froze as well.</p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>“Dean…”</p>
<p>Dean looked the same as before, but definitely older. He had filled out more and even had a little scruff going. He looked good. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at Jack and back at Dean. “I’m visiting Meg.” He looked up at the girl on the playground. “You have a daughter.”</p>
<p>“You have a son.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Yeah. How old is she?”</p>
<p>“She turned five last month. Her name is Claire. How old is yours?”</p>
<p>“He’s two. His name is Jack.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, a somber look on his face. “So you’re with someone now?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I’m Jack’s legal guardian, but I was his godfather first. He’s my son and I’m his dad, but I didn’t have him. It’s a long story.”</p>
<p>Dean looked mildly relieved at that news. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“So, Michael lets you go out on your own now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just to pick up Claire from school and then come to the park. Someone else drives me. It’s nice to get out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is. Things are okay? You’re happy?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. It’s pretty lonely in that big house. It was really rough for the first few months, then I had Claire. That made things a little easier. Luke moved out right after you, and Gabriel moved a few weeks after him.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You had a chance to get out and you took it. You should have.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, though. It’s another long story. Look, you can’t say that you saw me here today, alright? You’ll put yourself at risk if you do.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned, clearly confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Just...make sure Luke doesn’t find out I’m in Chicago.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “I haven’t even seen him in months, so it’ll be okay.” He watched as Castiel pushed Jack in the swing. </p>
<p>Silence fell over the two. There was too much to say and they both knew there wasn’t enough time to say it. Dean pushed Claire on the swings for a while too. She was too energetic to stay still for long. She had big blue eyes and a head of blonde waves. She looked a lot like Dean in the face. </p>
<p>“She’s precious.” Castiel hummed.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Yeah, she’s really amazing.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could have been there with you.”</p>
<p>“I know. Deep down I know you didn’t really choose to leave.”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked in surprise, then relaxed. “What did Luke say?”</p>
<p>“He just said that you packed up and left right after I did. No further explanation.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded and took Jack out of the swing, following him to the sandbox.</p>
<p>Dean checked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “Have you been doing alright? How’s life?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty good. I got my GED and I’m in college now, but I start nursing school at Missouri State in the fall.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled brightly. “That’s awesome. I’m really happy for you.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled back. “Thank you.” He knelt down and handed Jack one of the little shovels. Claire joined Jack in the sandbox and was starting to build a little castle out of mounds of sand. “How about you?”</p>
<p>Dean stared blankly for a moment. “Sam’s in law school now. He graduated with a 4.0 from undergrad. Claire goes to kindergarten at this really fancy private school. She likes it a lot.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, but I asked about you. How are you?” </p>
<p>Dean didn’t seem to know how to answer at first. “I kept the plants alive. Haven’t lost a single one. I take care of Claire. We’ve been trying to have another kid for almost a year now. I got some tests done, and everything looks fine, so hopefully soon.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned softly. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Dean watched Claire, unable to look Castiel in the eyes anymore. “You know, you were wrong about Michael. He changed a lot after you left. I tried to leave six months ago, and it didn’t work.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“He just...won’t let me leave.” Dean took a deep breath and checked his phone again. “I have to go. My ride is gonna be here.”</p>
<p>Castiel stood up. “Don’t. Come with me. We’ll go to my car right now and I’ll get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “I can’t. He tracks me on my phone, I don’t have any of my things or Claire’s things, he’d find me...I just can’t. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Castiel took Dean’s hand. “Then you don’t have to today. I’ll extend my stay here. Can you be here Monday with your things? We’ll ditch the phone, I’ll get you a new one. I won’t feel right if I leave you under that roof any longer than I have to.”</p>
<p>Dean kept his eyes averted from Castiel for a few more seconds before finally meeting his gaze. His eyes were sad, and he looked broken. “I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“You deserve the world, but you’re miserable. I’ll make sure you’re okay. I can pay for the rest of Sam’s law school, I’ll support you and Claire, and I’ll be certain that Michael never gets to you again.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes were watering, and all he could do was nod. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you here Monday. Same time.”</p>
<p>Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “Perfect. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and turned to Claire, who wasn’t even paying attention to them. “Let’s head home, Claire-bear.” He took his daughter’s hand and led her out of the playground.</p>
<p>Castiel watched Dean leave and chewed his lip. He needed to come up with a game plan for getting Dean out of Chicago safely, and fortunately, he had two days to plan. It was time for both of them to be free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean felt his heart in his throat as he rode back home. He couldn’t believe that all of this was happening. It didn’t feel real to him. It didn’t feel real when he saw Castiel again. He looked really good. He looked like he had been working out way more than he did in Chicago. He looked like a runner.</p>
<p>The ride home took about twenty minutes. Dean got Claire out of the car and led her inside. She ran upstairs to her room to grab a toy to play with in the sunroom. Dean always liked to sit in there after they got back. He thought it was good for both of them to spend more time in the sun, even if it was still inside. The plants in the sunroom had grown a lot since Castiel left. Dean had to repot several of them. He frowned at the thought of leaving them all here to die, but he wanted a better life for Claire, and this was his chance at it.</p>
<p>Claire brought down several stuffed animals and sat on the floor of the sunroom, acting out a scene between her teddy bear and stuffed giraffe. Dean opened up a new mystery novel and started reading on the couch. He loved quiet moments like this with Claire. He could watch her play for hours.</p>
<p>Dean sat up quickly when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and he never got visitors. “Stay here, Claire.” He stood up and walked to the front door, unlocking it and opening it a crack.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel?” Dean opened the door fully. “I didn’t know you were coming.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t either until about half an hour ago. Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. “Of course.” He held the door open and closed it behind Gabriel. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”</p>
<p>“Is Michael home?” Gabriel looked around warily.</p>
<p>“No, he shouldn’t be home for another few hours.” Dean heard little footsteps behind himself and smiled when he saw Claire peeking around the corner.</p>
<p>“Uncle Gabriel!”</p>
<p>Gabriel beamed and held his arms out. “Heya, kiddo!” He hugged Claire as she collided with him. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good!”</p>
<p>Gabriel stood back up. “You’re getting big. How old are you now?”</p>
<p>Claire held up five fingers with a grin.</p>
<p>“Five?! Wow, that’s old.” Gabriel put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Dean sometimes wished Gabriel was interested in a relationship, just so he would have kids. He was so good with Claire. Then again, maybe he was better suited as a cool uncle. “Claire, do you want to watch TV for a bit?” He took Claire’s hand and led her over to the sofa. He turned on a cartoon just so she would be distracted while Dean and Gabriel talked.</p>
<p>“She really is getting big.” Gabriel put his hands in his pockets with a smile.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s scary how fast she grows.” Dean watched Claire for a few seconds before turning back to Gabriel. “So, why did you come?”</p>
<p>“I got a call from Castiel. He told me the plan.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened slightly. Telling Gabriel seemed like a risky move.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell. I’m here to help. Cas said you were going to pack a bag and meet at the playground, but I said it was way too suspicious to bring a bag to the playground. My car is pretty big with a lot of trunk space, so Monday morning, I’ll help you gather up anything you want to take with you and pack it into my car. I’ll take it to Meg’s house, where Castiel is staying right now. We’ll pack it into his car and then when you get there he can get you out of the state as fast as possible.”</p>
<p>Dean visibly relaxed. “Oh my god, thank you. I was just thinking about what I was going to take and how to pack it discreetly.”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’d suggest leaving your phone here. I know he tracks it.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “I planned on ditching it at the park, that way I look like I am where I’m supposed to be up until the last minute.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Gabriel sighed. “If I had known it was going to be this bad, I would have gotten you out of here before the wedding. I honestly had no idea you were trying to leave, or that Michael was being awful. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You were basically forced out of the house, and I stay cooped up so you don’t see me much. Also, he’s never laid a hand on me, so it’s not that bad-”</p>
<p>“No. Emotional abuse is just as bad as physical abuse. Both tear you down and take away control. I’m glad he hasn’t hurt you physically, but you can’t excuse his behavior that way.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit. “I think I know that, deep down.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s hard right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, especially with Michael trying to get me pregnant. I’m pretty sure he’s sterile, because all of my tests came back normal, and he’s been trying for almost a year.” Dean kept his voice low so that Claire wouldn’t hear him over the sound of the TV.</p>
<p>Gabriel tilted his head in confusion. “Okay, one: why does he want another kid? Two: how could he be sterile if you had Claire just a few years ago?”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “She isn’t his.”</p>
<p>Gabriel searched Dean’s face for a moment. “How?”</p>
<p>“Cas.”</p>
<p>The realization hit and Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “Shit...I had no idea. I mean, I knew you two had a thing. It was obvious just from watching you two interact for a few hours a day. I know he has the...equipment needed to get someone pregnant. I didn’t find that out on purpose. He was having a rough heat one time and I checked on him, and he told me.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah. You’re the only person I’ve told. I’d prefer if you kept that one secret for now.”</p>
<p>“I will. You should still get a paternity test. It would probably guarantee that you get full custody of her in court.”</p>
<p>“God, I didn’t even think about custody.” Dean groaned and ran his hands over his face. “This is going to be a mess.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m here to help. We’ll get through it.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and looked over at Claire. “I’ll do it for her.”</p>
<p>“You should do it for yourself, too. You’re just as important.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t respond. He didn’t really know what to say.</p>
<p>Gabriel let Dean stay quiet in thought for a few seconds. “I’ll make you guys some dinner before I go, if that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“That actually sounds really nice, thank you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel patted Dean on the shoulder before walking to the kitchen. Dean sat down on the couch next to Claire before hugging her tightly. Gabriel was right, he needed to do this for both of them. He needed to be there for Claire, and to do that he needed to fight for his own wellbeing.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Dean was tense around Michael all weekend. Fortunately, Michael was way more distant nowadays. He did his own thing around the house, hardly paying attention to Dean or Claire. He paid so little attention that Claire didn’t even call him ‘dad’ most of the time. She had started calling him ‘Mikey’ recently, which Dean found funny only because Michael hated being called that.</p>
<p>Sunday was rough. Michael was in a bad mood and it put a sour taste in Dean’s mouth. The alpha didn’t even speak to Dean until they were alone after Claire was in bed.</p>
<p>“I’ve made you an appointment at a fertility clinic. I know the tests were normal, but I know something’s wrong with you. We’ve done everything right.”</p>
<p>Dean just nodded, putting on his pajamas. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been off this weekend.”</p>
<p>Dean got into bed. “I guess I’m just frustrated with fertility too.” He looked Michael in the eyes as he spoke, trying to convey as much sincerity as he could.</p>
<p>Michael got into bed next to Dean. “Try not to be stressed. That could be part of the problem.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Michael wrapped himself around Dean, who laid there with his eyes open, unable to stop thinking about how this was the last night he would spend in bed with Michael.</p>
<p>The next morning, Dean had barely slept. Michael got up and left for work without a word to Dean, who had to get up soon anyways to get Claire to school. His heart was drumming against his chest, and he felt sick to his stomach with anxiety.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes to compose himself enough to get out of bed and go to wake up Claire. She was pretty easy in the mornings. Her clothes were easy, just her school uniform, and all she needed was some guidance with her morning routine after getting dressed. Dean always did her hair, since that was a little too much for her age. Today he put her hair into pigtail braids. She hated wearing bows, so he didn’t ever try with them. She looked adorable without them.</p>
<p>Breakfast was always simple. Claire liked cereal and pancakes the best, so Dean usually alternated between those two options. Today, he was too wired to make anything other than a bowl of cereal. He was too anxious to eat his own breakfast, so he just focused on making sure Claire ate.</p>
<p>The car that took them to the school arrived at 7:30. Dean carried Claire’s backpack and lunchbox outside and loaded her into her carseat. He was glad that Michael let him ride to school with Claire. The park was something recent. That took months of asking. Michael finally said yes when Dean brought up the point that Claire never gets to play in an area like that.</p>
<p>Claire attended a private school that Dean never could have dreamed of as a kid. It was a great school, and Claire seemed to like her teacher a lot. Dean unbuckled Claire’s seatbelt and let her out of the car, waving goodbye with a bittersweet smile. Part of him wished that he could keep her at this school, but if he wanted to get out and give her a better life, he needed to get as far away as possible.</p>
<p>Over the weekend, Dean had sent a few emails to the school about Claire moving and needing to change schools. The process was already underway, so all Dean had to do was find a new school for her in St. Louis and get in contact with the people there.</p>
<p>When Dean arrived back at home, he saw Gabriel’s car parked in the driveway. Dean got out of the car, thanked the driver, and walked inside.</p>
<p>Gabriel was sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. He turned when he heard Dean. “Hey. You ready?”</p>
<p>“Not really, but I will be. I packed some things last night, so it should be pretty easy.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “Alright. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Dean led Gabriel upstairs, and together they packed most of Claire’s toys and clothes into boxes. Dean packed just the essentials of his own things. He was used to having the bare minimum before this, and he wanted to travel as light as possible. They loaded everything into Gabriel’s car, including a few of the plants. Dean was particularly attached to this one prayer plant, and Fernanda, Castiel’s fittonia.</p>
<p>Once everything was packed, Gabriel hugged Dean. “Good luck. Call me if you need anything at all. If you ever need a place to stay in Chicago, my doors are open.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Gabe.” Dean hugged him back and patted him on the back.</p>
<p>Gabriel stepped back from the hug and waved goodbye as he got into his car and drove away.</p>
<p>Dean wanted to go back inside and try to relax, but it was impossible. He was terrified of the potential outcomes of this. He came up with every good and bad scenario in his head, the thoughts eating away at him.</p>
<p>Dean had never been an anxious person until recent years. It just kept building over time with everything going on. So much had happened and he never got a chance to really process it.</p>
<p>By the time the car pulled up to take Dean to the school and subsequently, the park, he was a wreck. He composed himself with a few deep breaths before walking through the front door for what was hopefully the last time. He got into the car and tapped his fingers on his thigh as the driver took him to the school. Dean rolled down his window in the carpool line and watched for Claire, smiling when he saw her being walked to the car. He got out of the car to help her into her carseat, thanked the teacher, and got back in.</p>
<p>Dean did his best to remain calm. If he seemed too anxious, the driver would probably say something to Michael, which would blow the whole plan.</p>
<p>It was a sunny day at the park, and Dean could see the top of Castiel’s head from where the driver had parked. He got Claire out of the car and brought her backpack. He took her hand and led her into the park, walking through the playground gate.</p>
<p>Castiel was there, pushing Jack on a swing. He saw Dean and smiled. “You made it.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded tensely. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned and gestured for Dean to come closer. “It’s going to be alright. Everything is already packed, we’re going to leave straight from here. We’ll nearly be out of the state by the time Michael gets home.”</p>
<p>Dean stepped closer and nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay. It’s just nerve-wracking.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’ll be over soon.”</p>
<p>Dean let go of Claire’s hand to let her go play for a few minutes. He took his phone out of his pocket and put it underneath the slide. “I wrote down all of my contacts so I wouldn’t lose them.”</p>
<p>“That was a good idea, but if you want, you can transfer them to your new phone.” Castiel took a brand-new smartphone out of his pocket and held it out to Dean.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Dude, you didn’t have to get that for me.”</p>
<p>“Phones are somewhat necessary in today’s world. I think you need it.”</p>
<p>Dean gently took the phone and picked his old one back up. He started up the new phone and transferred his data through the cloud. Technology was great. He ditched the old phone under the slide again. “The tracker is a chip in the phone that he had put in by some tech guy that came over. It was the compromise in letting me come to the park.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head with a sigh. “Ridiculous.” He picked Jack up. “As much as I’d like to let them play longer, we should get moving. Is your driver out of sight?”</p>
<p>Dean looked around. “He usually parks at the back of that lot.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, because I’m parked in the other lot. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Dean called for Claire and took her hand.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Claire was observant and curious, which made her ask a lot of questions at times.</p>
<p>Dean tried to think of a good response. “We’re moving. We’re going to a cool new city called St. Louis. There, you’ll make a bunch of new friends at school, and we can stay at the park as long as we want. We can go anywhere we want.”</p>
<p>Claire beamed. “No more staying inside all day?”</p>
<p>“No more.” Dean’s heart always melted when Claire smiled like that. It didn’t happen at all when Michael was in the house. Truthfully, Claire was scared of him. Whenever she got too loud or rowdy, Michael would shout at her until she was quiet. Dean hated it when he did that and tried to stand up for Claire, but he got shut down every time.</p>
<p>Castiel led Dean to a mid-sized sedan with a small u-haul attached to the trailer hitch. He opened the back door and placed Jack in his car seat. “I bought a car-seat that should be the right one for Claire.”</p>
<p>Dean walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. “Yeah, this is the one she has. She’s not quite at the height and weight requirement to switch to the booster seat.” He buckled Claire in and shut the door before hopping into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Castiel got into the driver’s seat and picked up a sleeve of DVDs. “Claire, do you want to pick a movie? You can turn the pages and find one you like.”</p>
<p>Claire smiled and took the sleeve, flipping through the movies. She picked out an older Disney movie and pointed to it. Dean took the sleeve back and put the DVD into the player in the car. Castiel handed her a pair of headphones to wear.</p>
<p>“Here you go. The sound plays through these.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and turned to Cas once she had the headphones on. “Smart investment.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s perfect. I don’t love having to buy DVDs, but older ones are cheap and it’s worth it. Jack usually plays on his tablet that’s on the seat.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and rested in his seat, trying to relax.</p>
<p>“It’ll probably be about six hours there with traffic. To avoid stopping for too long, we should just go through a drive-thru for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Dean spoke quietly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to relax until we’re out of the state.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. We’ll be there before you know it.”</p>
<p>Dean closed his eyes, tapping his thigh and shaking his leg. He ignored every movement of the car and just focused on going to a happy place in his head. That tactic worked for about half an hour, but then he needed a distraction.</p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dean?”</p>
<p>“How’s life?</p>
<p>Castiel paused for a moment. “Honestly, really good. I’ve worked a lot of things out, and I feel like I’m going to be able to do what I love soon.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “You’re gonna be a great nurse. You’re really attentive and caring.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. That means a lot to hear.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever end up reconnecting with your family? Sorry if I’m being nosy, I just need to talk to distract myself right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s not too nosy. I found my twin, Jimmy. It was really hard to see him in the state he was in, but I was able to convince him to get help. He went into rehab and he’s nearly three years clean now. He got his GED and he’s in school now to be an accountant.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. He could hear the joy in Castiel’s voice. He sounded so much more sure of himself now, he wasn’t as secretive or insecure. It was so refreshing to see. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the story behind Jack?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked in the rearview mirror at his son and then back at the road. “Well, it was nearly three years ago now. I met a woman named Kelly. She dated Luke, briefly. He got her pregnant and refused to see her again. She was desperate for help and tried every angle. She found out about me and tracked me down. We became good friends, and she decided that I would be the baby’s godfather. She had a hard pregnancy, but I tried to help her through it. I got a call at work one day to come to the hospital, and she was gone. The baby was motherless with a deadbeat dad. She had a will, and in it, I was to get custody of him. I adopted him as soon as I was able to. The process took a while, but I needed to do it to ensure that he would stay with me and as far away from Luke as possible.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That’s insane, but I’m glad you’re his dad now. I’m sorry you lost your friend.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Thanks. It was really hard at first, but I love being a dad. Part of me felt like Jack was my only chance to have my own kid.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, falling silent for a moment. He had to tell him about Claire at some point. There was no use hiding it. “You could always have kids with another omega.”</p>
<p>“I could, but there’s not a lot of omega-attracted-omegas, and then there’s the part where I can get them pregnant. I don’t know. I just haven’t had any interest in relationships at all since I left.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.” Dean tapped his foot against the floor.</p>
<p>“How was your pregnancy with Claire?”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “Hard. It nearly killed me.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes widened. “What? How so?”</p>
<p>“It was just really rough on me. I got really sick right after the honeymoon. I couldn’t hold down food for the first four hours of every day. I thought it was a stomach bug the first day, but then I knew what it probably was. I went to a doctor a week later and they confirmed it. I was given a bunch of advice for the nausea that didn’t work, but I tried anyway. I had high blood pressure, which was scary. I had a lot of pelvic pain, which sucked. Then when I had her, it was on the bathroom floor in the middle of the afternoon. I kept calling Michael and saying I needed to go to the hospital, but he didn’t believe me. It was way too early. She was born at 30 weeks and only weighed three pounds.”</p>
<p>“You had her alone?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah. I ended up calling for an ambulance, and they got there right after she was born. I ended up being fine, but they lectured Michael hard, saying that I could have died. I had admitted to them that I waited because my husband said so. Claire stayed in the NICU for 35 days before going home.” When Dean looked at Castiel, he was crying.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Dean. I should have been there with you. I can’t imagine how scary that was all by yourself.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “You got out. You’re doing great now because of it. You deserve that.”</p>
<p>Castiel wiped his eyes and sighed. He blinked and squinted slightly. “You said you got sick right after the honeymoon. That’s really fast for morning sickness, only a few days?”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. Here it goes. “Well, it wasn’t just a few days. It was nearly four weeks.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked even more confused. “Michael had sex with you before the wedding?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “No...but you did.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes blew up to the size of dinner plates. He looked at Dean and then back at the road. “Are you saying-”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m 100% sure, I wouldn’t be saying it if I wasn’t. Michael doesn’t pay enough attention to notice the two week discrepancy. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “No, I understand. It’s a lot of information.” He took a deep breath. “It’s funny, I thought she looked a little like my mom. I guess I know why now.”</p>
<p>“She has a lot of your mannerisms. She’s so observant and kind.”</p>
<p>“I should have been there.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “I’m going to say this over and over. No, you shouldn’t have. Even under bad circumstances, you got out. You deserved a better life.”</p>
<p>“I left you behind.”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t. You thought I could have left.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed. “It was so awful. Luke was blackmailing me. He found out about us, and used that against me. He wanted nothing to do with me once he found out, so he basically kicked me out. He made a deal with me. He’d keep it a secret as long as I didn’t make a peep about the deal, cut off our relationship, and left right after the wedding.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you tried to make us just friends?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Yes. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t have a choice. I felt so horrible about how I handled that. I put you at risk and upset you.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “Like you said, you were being blackmailed.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to protect you.” Castiel saw blue lights flashing behind the car and moved into the right lane to let the cop car pass. He knew he wasn’t speeding. The cop pulled right up behind him and changed lanes with him. “What? I wasn’t even speeding.” Castiel sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, his heart sinking to his stomach. “It’s Michael.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. Just breathe. We’ll be okay. There’s no way that he knows yet. He shouldn’t even be home yet.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “The driver. The driver could have said something.”</p>
<p>Castiel saw the cop coming towards the car with a look that definitely wasn’t friendly. “Shit.” He rolled down his window and was immediately greeted with orders to get out of the car. He moved as calmly as possible and stepped out of the car with his hands up. The officer grabbed his wrists and pushed him over the hood of the car to cuff him.</p>
<p>Dean heard Jack start to cry and reached back. “It’s okay, buddy, you’re okay.” He looked out of the car and saw more police cars pulling up, as well as an ambulance. Another cop came to the passenger side and opened the unlocked door. He announced that he had ‘found them’ and held a hand out to Dean, who shook his head.</p>
<p>Castiel stayed compliant, but he could hear Jack crying. “Officer, my son is in the backseat. I don’t know what’s going on. Why are you arresting me?”</p>
<p>“You’re under arrest for two counts of kidnapping.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at the cop holding Castiel and then back at the one trying to get him out of the car. “I wasn’t kidnapped! I’m trying to get away from my husband!”</p>
<p>The officers seemed to pause at that, but no one moved to stop what was happening.</p>
<p>“We’re taking all of you to the station to figure out what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Dean tried to convince the officer to let them go, but no one listened. Castiel was put in the back of one squad car, and Dean was put in the back of another with the two kids, who were both scared and crying.</p>
<p>Dean was on the verge of tears as well. The plan had failed, and he was about to get dragged back to Chicago. Escaping really wasn’t possible after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean put up a fight when the officers tried to separate the kids from him. He finally relinquished with the promise that two officers would be with them in a separate room while interrogations were happening.</p>
<p>Dean was alone in a room, hands wound deeply in his hair as he tried not to break down. The door opened behind him and he looked back, expecting a cop, but instead finding Michael. His stomach felt hollow and his chest tightened. He expected Michael to look worried, but instead, he looked furious.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean flinched at the way Michael spoke. He looked down and turned to face the table again. Michael’s hand moved to Dean’s shoulder and squeezed hard enough to hurt. “You don’t speak. I’ll talk.”</p>
<p>“They won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“You’re a married omega and I’m one of the most powerful alphas in Chicago. No one will listen to you.” Michael’s voice was cold and icy. It sent the bad kind of shivers down Dean’s spine.</p>
<p>An officer finally walked in and looked at Michael. “Sir, this is supposed to be an interrogation just for him. You need to step out of the room.”</p>
<p>“He’s scared, can’t you see that? He needs me here for support, don’t you, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean wanted so badly to shake his head, to scream for help, but with Michael’s hand still there, he felt powerless. He simply nodded.</p>
<p>The officer slowly walked over and sat down across from Dean. “So, Dean, I need you to tell me exactly what happened today. What did you do this morning?”</p>
<p>Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to talk, but he didn’t know how Michael was supposed to answer that for him.</p>
<p>“Just the usual. He gets up at seven o’clock and gets our daughter ready for school. Our driver takes him to the school to drop her off and brings him back.”</p>
<p>Dean felt his hands trembling in his lap. He couldn’t think of what to do or say to make this stop. He was trapped now. He kept his eyes downcast.</p>
<p>“And then what? Were you still at the home with him?”</p>
<p>“No, I leave for work at seven. I left early when the driver called me and said Dean had disappeared.”</p>
<p>Dean finally got an idea and looked up at the officer. When he made eye contact, he blinked three times, the first and last one short, the middle one long. He repeated it twice before the officer caught on to his SOS signal and looked back up at Michael.</p>
<p>“Sir, we really need to hear just from Dean. I know he’s scared but it won’t be too long.”</p>
<p>Michael held onto Dean tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“We will have someone forcibly remove you if we have to.”</p>
<p>Michael paused and huffed before leaving the room, the door slamming behind him.</p>
<p>The officer waited until he was gone before making eye contact with Dean again. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Dean rolled the shoulder that Michael was holding and shook his head. “I wasn’t kidnapped. I left on my own accord. I was trying to escape from my husband. He’s been holding me against my will for months. I’m not allowed to leave the house, drive a car, or use a phone that he can’t monitor. He shouts and screams at my daughter whenever she does anything he doesn’t find perfect. Castiel is my friend. He was Luke’s husband and we were both trapped in that house. He finally left because Luke blackmailed him and kicked him out. I will swear in a courtroom that everything I’m saying is true if I have to.”</p>
<p>The officer stared for a moment, searching for a lie. “Okay. I’m very sorry this has been happening to you. We’re going to gather evidence against Michael for making a false call to us. Your friend is in a holding cell, but given that he gave a testimony identical to yours, it’s enough grounds to let him go. We have no evidence to arrest him. Thank you for speaking up. We can get you a protective order against your husband so that he can’t bother you anymore.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. “Thank you, that would be perfect.”</p>
<p>“Stay put, I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>Dean let out a sigh of relief, putting his face in his hands. He heard Michael shouting outside and more people arriving. It sounded bad, but hopefully it would further prove what Dean said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the door opened and Castiel walked in, holding Jack in one arm and holding Claire’s hand with the other. Claire immediately ran to hug Dean.</p>
<p>Dean scooped Claire up into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He looked up at Castiel and smiled softly.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled back. “They said there was no actual evidence to support that I had kidnapped you, so they didn’t have enough grounds for arrest. Michael threw a huge fit and got escorted out.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed. “They’re giving me a protective order against him, so he can’t bother me anymore.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Castiel sighed. “They towed the car and u-haul all the way back here with us. We kind of have to start the drive over now, but now there will be less traffic, and hopefully once we feed them, the kids will sleep the whole way.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Let’s get out of here, then. I don’t want to spend another second in Chicago.”</p>
<p>Castiel led the way out of the station and to the car. They loaded the kids into their seats and got back into their respective seats.</p>
<p>After a quick stop at a fast-food burger place, they hit the road. Dean tried to stay awake, but he was exhausted. He fell asleep about two hours into the ride and didn’t wake up until Castiel gently shook his shoulder.</p>
<p>Dean looked out the window to see a cute little suburban house. It had a flower garden out front and what looked like a fenced-in-backyard. It was hard to tell in the dark. Dean got Claire out of the car and carried her inside. Castiel put a padlock on the u-haul and followed them inside. He showed Dean a spare room with a queen-sized bed and showed him where he was sleeping so that if they needed anything, they could find Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean was too tired to need anything right now. He didn’t bother taking his clothes off. He tucked Claire in on one side of the bed and got in the other. He was out like a light within minutes, getting some of the best sleep he’d had in years.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Claire woke up first the next morning. She gently poked Dean and asked him if they needed to go to school.</p>
<p>“Not today, sweetheart, but soon.” Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on his phone. It was only 7:30, and he felt like he could go back to sleep, but he knew he needed to get up since Claire was awake. He sat up and slid out of bed, leading her to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and realized that the toiletries he packed were still in the u-haul.</p>
<p>When he walked downstairs, he found Castiel in the kitchen, drinking a mug of what looked like tea.</p>
<p>“Good morning. Did you sleep alright?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, I slept pretty good. Do you have the key to the u-haul? I left everything in there.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right. Let’s go get the essentials out, and we can unpack the rest later.” Castiel led the way out of the house and to the driveway. He unlocked the padlock and pulled the door open. His eyes brightened when he saw the inside and spotted something. “You brought Fernanda!”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled and nodded. “She’s probably all droopy from the ride, but she’s gotten big.”</p>
<p>Castiel immediately picked up the large planter and looked the plant over. “She looks great. You took great care of her, Dean.”</p>
<p>Claire had a little pout on her face. “I helped!”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled down at her. “You did a wonderful job too.”</p>
<p>Dean looked into the trailer and picked up another pot. “I got this one the day after Claire was born. Gabriel gave him to me. He’s Carl the calathea.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “He’s pretty too.”</p>
<p>Dean picked up his duffel bag of clothes and the backpack full of toiletries. “This should be good for now. We can do the rest later today.” He carried the bags inside and upstairs to the room they slept in last night. He set out some clothes for Claire and quickly got dressed in the bathroom. He helped Claire into her clothes and brushed his teeth alongside her. It wasn’t too unlike their usual routine back in Chicago.</p>
<p>When they returned downstairs, Jack was awake and with Castiel, resting his head on his dad’s shoulder. Castiel was setting out plates of waffles.</p>
<p>“This is one of our favorites.” Castiel put Jack in a chair with a booster seat and sat down next to him to cut up his waffle for him.</p>
<p>Dean sat down at the table. “You learned how to cook.” He smiled teasingly.</p>
<p>“I learned a lot just from watching you, but youtube really saved me once I was on my own.” He hummed. “I do have class today, and Jack goes to daycare. You have free reign of the house. I’ll be back around 2 o’clock. The fridge and pantry are stocked and you’re welcome to any of it.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and started cutting up Claire’s waffle, despite her protests and claims that she could do it herself. “Sounds good. I’ll probably spend a lot of time unpacking and making phone calls.” He passed the plate back to Claire once the waffle was in bite-sized pieces and started eating his own breakfast.</p>
<p>Castiel sipped his tea and looked out the back window. “It’s really pretty out today. If you get the chance, there’s a playground in the backyard.”</p>
<p>Claire looked up and sat up taller in her chair to see out the back window. She grinned when she saw the playground and sat back down to finish eating.</p>
<p>Dean smiled as he watched his daughter’s excitement. “We’ll have to check that out.”</p>
<p>Once everyone was done with breakfast, Dean and Castiel worked together to clean up. While they were washing dishes, Dean reached for the sponge at the same time as Castiel. Their hands collided and immediately pulled back, blushes rising in both of their cheeks. It was quickly becoming obvious that the feelings that they had for each other years ago were coming back with a vengeance.</p>
<p>Castiel picked up two backpacks, one that was clearly meant for Jack, and one for himself. He picked Jack up and waved goodbye to Dean and Claire as he left the house.</p>
<p>Dean felt a little strange by himself in Castiel’s house, but it wasn’t too hard to adapt. Dean brought in more from the car, including the boxes of toys and more sentimental items. The u-haul was probably overkill for the amount Dean packed, but it did make things much easier. All of this probably wouldn’t have fit in Castiel’s trunk.</p>
<p>Once everything was inside, Dean took Claire into the backyard to let her play. He sat in one of the lawn chairs and made multiple phone calls to try and get Claire set up in school. He went with the elementary school Castiel had recommended in the car. It took some back and forth work, but now he had a meeting set up to get Claire registered, so all was settled.</p>
<p>Next, he had a big phone call to make: Sam. He took a deep breath before clicking on his contact name. He was pretty sure Sam didn’t have any classes right now.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Sam.”</p>
<p>“Hi. What’s up?”</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. “I’m not in Chicago anymore.”</p>
<p>There was a pause. “What?”</p>
<p>“I got out. I’ve been trying for months. I was trapped, but then Cas found me. He got me out. I’m in St. Louis at his house. Don’t worry, we’re going to keep paying for your school, I’ll figure something out-”</p>
<p>“Dean, I have more than enough to finish myself up here. That personal allowance Michael gave me was insane. I saved half of it every time he transferred it. You kept sending me money too. I’m fine.” He let out a breathy laugh. “Dude, I can’t believe you’re finally out of there. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were trying.”</p>
<p>Dean let out a sigh of relief. “You’re a genius, Sammy.” He shook his head with a soft laugh. “I can’t believe I’m out either. It still feels surreal. Michael tried to get Castiel arrested with kidnapping charges. We think the driver saw us leave and we got chased down by police. It was terrifying, but with a few interviews there was no evidence that I was kidnapped and more evidence that Michael had made a false report. I’m supposed to go to the courthouse at some point to see if I can get a protective order on him.”</p>
<p>“Jesus. That’s awful. Is Claire alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s good. She’s a trooper. She’s playing on the playground in Cas’s backyard.”</p>
<p>“Why does Cas have a playground in his backyard?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, you don’t know. Cas is the adoptive father of Luke’s kid, Jack. Luke knocked up some poor girl who died in childbirth, and Castiel adopted the baby. He’s two now.”</p>
<p>Sam went quiet for a moment. “Wow. You really need to fill me in on everything soon, because I need to know.”</p>
<p>“I will. I’m gonna call Bobby next. I’m hoping we can find a way to get Baby out here. I miss her.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed softly. “Of course that’s the first thing on your mind. I’m sure there’s something you can work out. Hey, now that you’re out, you need to come see me more often. I’ll come to you if I have to. Either way, you’re getting out more. You’re so pale now, I’ve seen the pictures. I hope you’re getting some sun right now.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled heartily. “I am. I’ll get more sun if it makes you happy.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Thanks for calling. I’m really happy that you’re finally out of there. Call Bobby. He’ll want to know too.”</p>
<p>“I will. Talk to you later, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“It’s Sam. Bye, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean hung up and called Bobby next. Bobby wasn’t a stickler for details, so the call was much shorter. He promised to see if there was a way to get Baby to St. Louis, and Dean was already excited to see his beloved car again.</p>
<p>Dean brought Claire back inside at lunchtime. He stuck with turkey sandwiches, since he felt a little too drained to cook anything spectacular.</p>
<p>After lunch, Claire usually got a little sleepy. She didn’t take a nap very often, but it happened on weekends sometimes, when she wasn’t at school. Dean took her upstairs and tucked her into the bed to sleep for a little while.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he decided to explore the house a bit. It wasn’t very large, but that only made it cozier. Dean found a room that was probably meant to be an office, but with the massive windows, Castiel had chosen to turn it into a plant room. He spotted a few of the same plant species that Castiel had back in Chicago. Dean brought Fernanda and Carl upstairs and placed them on the shelves to join the others.</p>
<p>There were a few houseplants here and there in the rest of the house, but everything was pretty minimalistic. Jack’s room was adorable. It was painted yellow and filled with stuffed animals. There was a bookshelf stuffed to the brim with dozens of children’s books.</p>
<p>Dean felt weird about looking in Castiel’s bedroom, so he didn’t bother. He returned downstairs and sat down on the couch. He yawned, feeling a little tired himself. A nap wouldn’t hurt. He laid down on the comfy couch and closed his eyes, easily drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up to the feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing over him.</p>
<p>“Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p>
<p>Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Yeah, I’m good. Just needed a power nap.”</p>
<p>“Funny timing, I just put Jack down for his nap. Is Claire asleep too?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Mmhm. She doesn’t nap often, but she was up pretty late last night, so she probably needed a nap.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled in agreement. “Did you eat lunch?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I made some sandwiches.”</p>
<p>“Good. Did you get to make all of your phone calls?”</p>
<p>“Yup. All sorted out.” Dean may have just been grouchy from sleepiness, but he felt a little patronized by Castiel.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Can I get you anything?”</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to baby me. I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked and stepped back a bit, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I wasn’t-I didn’t…” He stopped. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.”</p>
<p>Dean immediately felt guilty for making Castiel feel bad, but he really just needed space right now. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Castiel left the room and retreated upstairs to his bedroom. Dean sighed and laid back down on the couch, running his hands over his face. He could go back to sleep, but after checking the time, he decided he needed to wake Claire up. Too long of a nap and she’d have trouble sleeping tonight.</p>
<p>He didn’t really know why he snapped at Castiel. Maybe it was exhaustion or being overwhelmed. Nothing made much sense right now, so he felt like it would be a good idea to just go with the flow.</p>
<p>Once Claire was awake, he got her to help unpack some of the boxes of her toys. She actually helped by just pulling everything out and showing Dean, who would smile and put the toy on one of the shelves.</p>
<p>Dean pulled out a few books and spent some time reading to Claire. She was just starting to learn how to read, so they had lots of children’s books stocked up to help her learn. Reading was one of her favorite things to do, because she adored one on one time with Dean.</p>
<p>They could smell food around six o’clock. Dean led Claire back downstairs and saw Castiel cooking. Jack was on the floor of the living room, playing with several toy trains. Claire walked over to him curiously.</p>
<p>“Can I play with you?”</p>
<p>Jack looked up at her and stared for a moment before holding out one of his toys. “Train?”</p>
<p>Claire sat down across from him and took the train. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>Dean smiled brightly as he watched them push the toy trains around the little tracks. Claire did most of the track-building, and Jack made train noises and pushed the little toys around. It was adorable.</p>
<p>Castiel was watching as well with a smile. He didn’t look at Dean, still trying to give him space. Dean felt more guilty now that Castiel was avoiding him, but he really needed the space right now. He sat down in the living room to watch the kids play together.</p>
<p>Dinner was on the table a few minutes later. Castiel had made grilled chicken with mixed vegetables and rice. Dean cut up everything for Claire and gave Castiel a brief smile. “Thanks for the food.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Castiel didn’t look back at Dean. The tension was growing and it made Dean’s skin itch. He wanted to claw out of the hole he was digging himself into and fall into Castiel’s arms, but the last thing he wanted was to feel like some damsel in distress.</p>
<p>After dinner, Dean took Claire upstairs to get her bathed and ready for bed. The bathtub in the bathroom attached to this bedroom was big and perfect for bathing Claire. Dean had packed a few bath toys from Chicago, so he filled the tub with a few rubber ducks and little boats.</p>
<p>Claire was a pretty good kid, until it was bathtime. She despised baths and would do anything to get out of one. As soon as she heard the water running, she ran downstairs to get away. Dean calmly followed her down the stairs and found her trying to get under the couch. He knelt down and gently pulled her out, picking her up.</p>
<p>“Come on, Claire-bear. It’ll be over quickly.”</p>
<p>“No! No bath!” She squealed, kicking her legs in the air. Sometimes she acted older than her age, and then there were moments like this. Dean thought it would be over by now, but every once in a while, this happened. He knew to act as calmly as possible and resist the urge to meet her energy level. She’d usually calm back down once she was in.</p>
<p>Dean carried Claire into the bathroom and set her down, only for her to bolt and dive underneath the bed, curling into a ball in the middle. Dean sighed and laid on his stomach next to the bed. He tried to army-crawl under there, but he didn’t fit. “Claire, you need to come out. The faster you get in, the faster it’ll be over.”</p>
<p>Claire shook her head. “No no no no no!”</p>
<p>Dean tried to reach out to her, but he couldn’t reach her once she scooted away. He laid his head on the floor. “You have to take a bath. I’ll wait here until you come out.”</p>
<p>Claire huffed and stayed curled up under the bed.</p>
<p>Dean sat up and ran his hands over his face. By now, Michael would have been yelling at both of them. This was definitely easier, but it didn’t stop Dean from feeling frustrated and defeated. He got up and turned off the bathwater to keep from running up the water bill. He sat by the bed and waited.</p>
<p>A long time passed before Claire started crawling out. “Can I go to bed? I’m tired.”</p>
<p>“You can go to bed after your bath. We’ll go fast.”</p>
<p>Claire huffed and crawled back under the bed. “Please don’t let Mikey yell at me.”</p>
<p>Dean felt his heart break in two at the sound of Claire’s little voice. “He’s not here. No one will ever yell at you again, I promise.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, and then Claire came out from under the bed. “Fast bath?”</p>
<p>Dean smiled softly and nodded. “Of course.” He took his daughter’s hand and led her to the bathroom. She still didn’t really like the bath, but she didn’t put up a big fight anymore.</p>
<p>Once she was clean and in her pajamas, Dean put her in bed and started reading a story to her. It wasn’t long before she was out like a light. Dean set the book aside and leaned back against the headboard. It wasn’t very late yet, so he wasn’t tired.</p>
<p>If he were back in Chicago, he’d be with Michael now. They wouldn’t talk much, just sit near each other and do their own thing. They weren’t very intimate, and sometimes Michael would just vent all of his frustrations to Dean and then immediately go to sleep.</p>
<p>This was better. The sense of independence was settling within Dean now. He knew there was a long road again in getting detached from Michael completely, but in the meantime, he knew that he was at least out of that house.</p>
<p>Dean read an ebook on his phone for a while before getting antsy and thirsty. He slipped out of bed and walked down the stairs to get a glass of water.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect to see was Castiel. He was at the kitchen table with textbooks and notebooks scattered all over. He was writing something down and focusing intensely on his work. He only looked up when Dean moved again and the stair creaked.</p>
<p>“Oh good, it’s you. I thought you were Jack for a second there.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, just me. I’m just getting a glass of water.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Dean found the glasses in a cabinet and filled it with ice and water. He wanted to just walk back upstairs, but he felt compelled to stay. “Whatcha doing?”</p>
<p>“Homework. I didn’t do any all weekend, so I’m pretty behind. I have an exam on Thursday, so I need to study too. I don’t have time during the day, so I do this when Jack is asleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, you’re in school.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm.” Castiel clearly felt awkward, and the tension between them was enormous now. Dean felt like he could grab a handful of it in the air. It was too much, he had to break it.</p>
<p>“Hey, um...I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just really stressed out, and this is a lot all at once so-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I understand completely. You just wanted room to breathe. You left someone who was extremely controlling and I was immediately all over you. I’m sorry about that.” Castiel set his pencil down and sat up. “You’re welcome to stay down here. I’d be happy to have the company.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and sat down. He should have known that Castiel understood what he was going through. The guy left the other asshole Milton brother just a few years ago. But, Dean still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was being left unsaid. If that was cleared, then why was the tension still there?</p>
<p>“Is Claire adjusting alright? Jack likes playing with her.” Castiel idly wrote down some notes while he spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so. It’s a lot for her too. I don’t think I realized how bad it was with Michael until today. Things felt so different without him, but better. Poor Claire, she was terrified of him.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked up, his tone going icy. “He didn’t do anything to her, did he?”</p>
<p>“No! Thank god, no. He never got physical with either of us. That didn’t stop the yelling, though. It was really bad at night, when Claire had to take a bath. She hates baths and has since she was a baby. She would kick and scream, and still does every once in a while. Every time she did, Michael would yell at both of us to hurry up so he could go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head with a sigh. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Both of you deserve better.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit and sipped his water. “How did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Adjust to being free?”</p>
<p>Castiel thought for a moment. “I stayed with Meg for a long time, until the divorce was finalized and I got my settlement. It took a long time to learn to be independent. I never really got the chance to feel free, even before I made it to Chicago. I started in a controlling household, ended up trapped on the streets, and then trapped with Luke. There was never a time in my life where I had the freedom to choose what I wanted. It was hard to grasp that concept. I knew I wanted to go back to St. Louis. I missed it a lot. We’re actually only about 45 minutes from my childhood home. I knew I wanted to go to school, so I started trying for my GED first. I found Jimmy during that time and put him through inpatient rehab. I tried to learn to spend time for myself, and I think I’ve done pretty well.”</p>
<p>“I think so too. You seem really well-adjusted and way more laid back than before. It’s nice to see you like that.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “Thank you. I feel much more laid-back.”</p>
<p>Dean sipped his water and desperately looked around in his mind. There had to be a reason why things were so tense.</p>
<p>Castiel was quiet for a minute, staring at his papers. “Do you feel it too?”</p>
<p>“Feel what?”</p>
<p>“The tension.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I do. I have no idea why it’s there.” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>“You don’t? I do.”</p>
<p>Dean looked up and tilted his head in confusion. “Really?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “We spent a little more than five years apart, and even after all of this time, we still have that bond.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened slightly. “You think so?”</p>
<p>“I do. I think it’s pretty obvious, at least to me. I knew as soon as I saw you again. I never really got over leaving you. I carried a lot of guilt for a long time, and I think I still do. But, I thought I had left you with a life you wanted. I wish I had known otherwise. I would have brought you with me.”</p>
<p>“I know you would have. You shouldn’t feel guilty, but it’s okay that you do. I probably would too.” He sighed. “I don’t think I ever got over you either. I thought about us a lot. Like, what if we had a chance to start off like a normal couple? I wanted that badly. It hurts to know we can never have that.”</p>
<p>“We could.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged. “It’s been more than five years. I’m sure things have changed with both of us. We could start over. It would be weird to jump right back in. We could go on dates and take it slow. However you want to.”</p>
<p>Dean looked down, running his fingers along the dew drops on his glass. “I don’t know. I just...I don’t think I can.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean that we start tomorrow. You just got out of a toxic relationship. You don’t need to immediately jump into one with me, even just casual dating. We can just be friends as long as you want, even if that’s forever. Even if we can’t be together, I want to be your friend. You’re very dear to me, no matter what.”</p>
<p>Dean wanted to cry upon hearing that. It was unfair sometimes how good Castiel was. It was definitely a feeling of unworthiness. Castiel was so good, and Dean never really felt that good. He certainly wasn’t good enough to truly be with Castiel. “I don’t want to wait forever, I just...you’re right. I can’t do it right now. I want it, but I just don’t know if I...deserve it. Especially after everything. I’ve never been a great person. Chicago gave me a chance to erase that, and I still wasn’t great. I had your child and never told you.”</p>
<p>“You had no way to contact me, that doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does. I never even tried because I was so angry that you left.”</p>
<p>“You should have been angry. Luke made it look like I just left without a word. That’s a good reason to hate me forever. Now, I’m not going to listen to you talk badly about yourself anymore. You are a great man, a great dad, and you were great to me while we were together in Chicago. I know Sam looks up to you for everything.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “He shouldn’t. He’s in law school.”</p>
<p>“Education level has nothing to do with the measure of a person.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “This is hard.”</p>
<p>“I know. You know what helped me the most?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Therapy.”</p>
<p>Dean scrunched his brows. “You see a shrink?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “Every two weeks, I sit down with my therapist for an hour. Having a non-biased, third-party analyze your life and help you figure things out is wonderful. I think everyone on the planet could benefit from a little therapy.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I don’t have any mental illnesses or anything.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. You can still go to therapy. Though, I’ve seen a lot of anxiety in you. I’m sure you’ve noticed that you get nervous more often.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned. Castiel already noticed that? He would have told him eventually, but this was sudden. “Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “You bite your nails now. You did it for a solid half hour in the car before the police caught us. You did the leg-shaking thing, and your hands never stopped moving. I promise I’m not trying to hyper-analyze you. It’s just what I noticed, because you never did those things a few years ago.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “I don’t know why I’m like this.”</p>
<p>“It’s a defense mechanism. You were scared of your husband, so your body is on high-alert all the time now. I think it’ll get better with time, but it probably would even faster with a therapist. The first few sessions will be hard. You’ll have to unload a lot of information that you won’t want to at first, but you’ll be able to build up that trust. It takes time, but eventually it becomes relaxing to unload.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded with a soft smile. He looked at Dean for a moment and back at his papers, then back at Dean. “I have a question. If it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer.”</p>
<p>“Okay. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you have a mating bite? It’s been five years. Did you never talk about it?”</p>
<p>Dean blinked and looked down. “We did. We tried twice.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned. “Did it reject?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah. First time was right after Claire was born. I was a mess because she was in the NICU, and Michael thought it would help comfort me. I let him and then it rejected. The only perk of that was getting to spend the night in the hospital for a few nights so I was closer to Claire. The second time was a year after that, on our anniversary. He tried again, and it seemed like it stuck at first, but then the pain started and I went back to the hospital. I still have a faint scar where he tried.” Dean brushed his fingers over his next, over a faint, circular scar.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. That must have been really painful.”</p>
<p>“It was. I think Michael resented me even more after that. He felt like he couldn’t get rid of me, so he just got angrier around me.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “I’m really glad you’re out of there now.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Castiel focused on his homework and took notes from one of his textbooks. He seemed a little stressed about it, but it was clear that he appreciated the company.</p>
<p>Dean finished his water and set the glass aside. He hummed as he watched Castiel, just enjoying the silence. “This reminds me of when I’d sneak out of bed and we’d meet downstairs to talk.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “Yeah, except now you don’t have to sneak as much. You just avoid waking up Claire.”</p>
<p>“She sleeps like a rock, so I don’t even worry about it too much.”</p>
<p>Castiel closed his textbook. “I’m about done for the night. It’s still only 9pm. I usually have a glass of wine and watch a TV show. You’re welcome to join me.”</p>
<p>Dean raised his brows. “Do you have beer?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. “No. Do you not like wine?”</p>
<p>“I’ll drink it. I’ll drink anything right now. I haven’t had a drink in years.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled softly. “White or red?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, red?”</p>
<p>Castiel walked into the kitchen and took a wine bottle out of a cabinet that had a rack. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses, bringing them to the couch, where Dean joined him.</p>
<p>Castiel turned on the TV and handed Dean the remote. “You can pick.”</p>
<p>Dean scrolled through Netflix and decided on The Office. He needed something light and fun. He took the wine glass that Castiel handed to him and took a small sip. It was a little bitter, but still sweet and actually really good. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and nodded. “I’m glad you like it. I don’t drink much, but I like to have a glass of wine at night every once in a while. It’s just a luxury I like to enjoy.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.” Dean rested his hand on the couch between them as he watched the TV. It felt so natural to be back in this scenario with Castiel. They molded together so well. A scary thought intruded Dean’s head: What if he could do this every night? It sounded nice. He’d love to spend the evenings with Castiel after a day with the kids. It was peaceful, and Castiel was good company. This only made him want more, which was scary right now, but he took a deep breath and assured himself that it would be okay. They could stay just like this as long as they wanted.</p>
<p>Halfway through the episode, Castiel rested his hand on the couch as well. His fingers brushed against Dean’s accidentally and he blushed. Before he could pull away, Dean turned his hand over and wove their fingers together. It wasn’t super intimate, but it was soothing. Dean needed that right now.</p>
<p>Castiel relaxed and held Dean’s hand gently, his thumb rubbing small circles over the back of it. The show continued and the wine was finished.</p>
<p>They got through two episodes before both of them were yawning. Dean looked at Castiel. “I’m gonna go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Me too. Goodnight. Sleep well.”</p>
<p>“You too. Night.” Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and stood up, walking upstairs to bed. It felt amazing to get into bed when he wanted to without fear of someone reprimanding him. No constricting arms held him down. He was free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a little easier. After talking to Castiel, the tension had diffused and turned into patient hopefulness. Castiel was right, they had their chance now. They could go as slow or as fast as they wanted.</p>
<p>Claire started school the next week. They rented a car for Dean to drive until Baby arrived in the upcoming days. He loved the freedom of being behind the wheel and going wherever he wanted. While Castiel was in class and Claire was in school, he sat in a cute coffee shop reading a book.</p>
<p>At the end of the week, Dean had a glorious reunion with Baby. He told himself he wouldn’t cry, but when he saw his car being unloaded off the trailer, tears streamed down his cheeks. He took her for a long joyride with Castiel, Claire, and Jack.</p>
<p>Dean hired a divorce lawyer and he had his first consultation. It was a lot of information to unpack, and all he knew how to do was tell the lawyer what happened and sign documents saying he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>Dean saw a doctor and managed to get the same prescription of suppressants he took right before the wedding. It was a massive relief to know that his heat wouldn’t be bothering him anymore.</p>
<p>Another week passed before the schedule changed. It was a normal morning, except that Dean hadn’t seen Castiel yet. He walked around the kitchen, making lunch for Claire and Jack. He was startled slightly by a knock on the door. He opened the door cautiously only to spot a familiar face. He nearly asked Cas why he was outside, but once he saw the rest of the guy, it was very obvious that he wasn’t Castiel. His hair was longer, he had a little more stubble, and his calves were covered in botanical tattoos.</p>
<p>“You must be Dean, right?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. Are you Jimmy?”</p>
<p>“Mmhm. May I come in?” Jimmy rocked back and forth on his feet.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Dean opened the door fully. “If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I babysit Jack during Castiel’s time of the month. He texted me last night. Is Jack awake yet?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “I was just about to go wake mine up.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nodded and set his shoulder bag aside. “Yours is five, right? That’s a good age. Real cute.”</p>
<p>Dean felt a little awkward around Jimmy, especially given the reason he was here. Dean had no idea that Castiel was going into heat last night. “Yeah, she’s sweet.” He walked upstairs behind Jimmy and went to his room to wake up Claire. He got her dressed and braided her hair while she brushed her teeth.</p>
<p>Once she was ready to go, Dean led the way downstairs and gave her a plate of toast and scrambled eggs, which she was enthusiastic about eating.</p>
<p>Jimmy seemed to have everything down pat with Jack. He thanked Dean for packing his lunch while he gave him breakfast.</p>
<p>Jimmy and Dean left to drop the kids off at the same time. Dean decided to get some coffee afterwards, so he was a little later than Jimmy getting back to the house.</p>
<p>Dean walked around the plant room and watered the plants that needed watering. He heard footsteps and saw Jimmy walking in with a pitcher of water.</p>
<p>“Looks like you beat me to it. Probably for the best, I’m not good with the plants. Cas gave me a succulent and I murdered it in less than two weeks.” Jimmy chuckled.</p>
<p>“Succulents can actually be pretty tricky. How much did you water it?”</p>
<p>“Only every other day!”</p>
<p>Dean laughed softly. “That’s a lot. Those can go three weeks without water. You have to let it dry out.”</p>
<p>Jimmy grinned. “I see why Cas likes you so much. You’re a lot like him.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed. “I-I uh...Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s sweet. I know you guys would be cute together, but take your time. I’d hate for you guys to rush into it and not get the full effect. I think you’re soulmates.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Those aren’t real. Even if they were, it would probably be between alphas and omegas only. We’re both omegas.”</p>
<p>“True, but that doesn’t make any sense for it to be constrained. An omega can have an omega soulmate. It’s just about the person you have the strongest bond with.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded a bit, willing to believe that part. “Yeah, maybe. I still don’t know if I buy it.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, you don’t need to believe in soulmates to have one.”</p>
<p>Dean finished watering the plants and hummed. “Is there anything else around the house we should do?”</p>
<p>“Hm, not really. He keeps this place super clean. I usually just relax until lunchtime, eat, then I go get the little squirt.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good day. Not too far off from what I do.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nodded. “You doing alright with everything? I know it’s been really hectic. I know we’ve just met and all, but you’re important to Cas, so that makes you important to me.”</p>
<p>“I’m doing good, actually. It gets easier every day. Also, don’t worry about it, we technically met over the phone before this.”</p>
<p>Jimmy tilted his head. “Really? When?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it was years ago, when Castiel tried to call you from Chicago. He had you on speakerphone and I was there, using the signal to track the call. That’s how Cas knew where you were.”</p>
<p>Jimmy raised his brows. “Oh, wow. I didn’t realize that was you. To be honest, I don’t remember it clearly. There’s a lot I don’t remember, but I’m kind of glad I don’t. It’s like a reset button and I just continue from square one, y’know?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what was Castiel like in Chicago? He’s told me everything that happened, but I don’t know what it must have been like to be around him.”</p>
<p>“Uh, he was really caring. From day one he was trying to make sure I was okay and making the right decision. Super secretive. I knew nothing about him for a long time. Slowly, he trusted me and told me, but he still hid a lot from me. It was all to protect me, so I don’t blame him. He’s way more confident now. He looks powerful when he walks.”</p>
<p>Jimmy smiled softly. “That sounds like him. He was always the caretaker sibling. It’s in his genes. Despite being identical, we’re opposites in a lot of other ways. I was a pretty selfish kid, and I was a troublemaker. My room was a mess while his room was pristine. I wish we had stayed together after what our parents did. Maybe neither one of us would have gotten into so much trouble. Then again, Cas never would have met you, and that would be a damn shame.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled softly and looked down. “Despite my poor decision making, I’m happy I met Castiel. He’s my best friend.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nodded and hummed. “Come on, let’s go sit for a while before lunch.”</p>
<p>Dean followed Jimmy to the living room where they proceeded to talk for hours. Dean got along with Castiel like a true lover, and he got along with Jimmy like a best friend. They talked about their childhoods, the kids, shitty life decisions, and everything they could think of.</p>
<p>They made salmon for lunch and Jimmy deposited a plate in front of Castiel’s bedroom door. After lunch, Jimmy left to go pick up Jack. Dean didn’t have to pick up Claire for another hour, but he decided to take a short ride in Baby, just to be behind the wheel.</p>
<p>He parked at the park near Claire’s school to get some fresh air, noticing out of the corner of his eye that a car had followed him in here and parked nearby. He got out of the car and locked it, stepping out into the grass.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean turned quickly at the familiar voice, his stomach going tight at the sight of Luke. “What are you doing here? Are you following me?”</p>
<p>“Please, I’ve known where Castiel lives for a while now. I was just stopping by for a visit and saw you driving around.” Luke put his hands in his pockets. “Where’s the little tike?”</p>
<p>“School. I still don’t know why you’re here.”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you, that’s why.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head. “That’s a hard no from me.”</p>
<p>“It’s about Castiel.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care.”</p>
<p>“You know that I know your little secret, right?”</p>
<p>Dean scoffed. “So what? I had a thing with Cas. Michael probably knows by now, so you don’t have any leverage.”</p>
<p>“I do. He still has no idea that his little girl isn’t even his little girl. That one wasn’t hard to figure out. Castiel stole condoms from me on the exact date that should have lined up with her conception. I heard all of your discrepancies, trying to cover up what you had done. Michael is too dense to see it, but I’m not.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. “Still, that does nothing but help me in the custody hearings. She’s not even his so he won’t get custody.”</p>
<p>“How would you prove that?” Luke stepped closer.</p>
<p>Dean huffed. “A paternity test?”</p>
<p>“Which would show Castiel as the father.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see where you’re going with this.”</p>
<p>Luke grinned. “How does an omega impregnate another omega?”</p>
<p>Dean’s face paled. Shit. “Why did you want to talk to me?”</p>
<p>“You’re about to go through hell with Michael. He has the best divorce lawyer in the midwest on your ass. He’s about to systematically destroy your life in every way he can. He’s going to try and get full custody of Claire.”</p>
<p>“Like you said, he can’t get custody with a paternity test.”</p>
<p>“By getting one, you expose Castiel’s biggest secret.”</p>
<p>Dean ran his hands over his face. “You’re just screwing with me so I do something stupid.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. You know why? Because your little friend ruined my life. I send him thousands of dollars a month for the little shit he adopted. He ruined my image within the family. I can promise you that by the time this family is done with you, you’re going to wish you were dead.”</p>
<p>“Get the fuck away from me. If I see you again, I’m calling the cops.” Dean ran back to his car, Luke following him there.</p>
<p>“You know I have to tell Michael everything now, right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care!”</p>
<p>Luke huffed. “You don’t care that I’m about to expose the secret that Castiel has tried desperately to keep?”</p>
<p>Dean turned around. “I don’t care because you can’t hurt us. It’s over for you, and it’ll be over for Michael soon too. We’re free and you can’t control us anymore. I know that thought scares you, because you’re realizing that you’re not as big and powerful as you thought you were. I don’t care if you tell Michael about me and Cas. All you’re going to do is make him mad and maybe then he’ll do something stupid. Now get away from me.” He got into Baby and started up the engine, tearing away from the parking lot and driving towards the school.</p>
<p>Dean was still fuming, but he wasn’t about to let this throw him off. He took a deep breath. It would be fine. He’d explain everything to Castiel once his heat was over. At worst, Michael and some people in court would know Castiel’s secret. It would suck, but they could get through it together.</p>
<p>Claire was grumpy when she got out of school. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Dean felt the same way.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the house, Jimmy was in the living room with Jack, helping him build with blocks. Dean took Claire upstairs to take a short nap, tucking her into bed. He walked back downstairs and went to sit on the porch. He needed fresh air and time to calm down and think.</p>
<p>The breeze blew softly over his face, and he felt his body relax. He got about twenty minutes to himself before the backdoor opened and Jimmy brought Jack outside. Dean didn’t mind, company might be nice now.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean. You doing alright?” Jimmy put Jack in a swing and started pushing him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little frazzled. Cas’s ex is in town.”</p>
<p>Jimmy froze. “Like, his ex husband?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Did you talk to him? What happened?”</p>
<p>“He followed me to the park. He said he’s known where Cas lives for a while. He was just trying to scare me about the divorce and trying to convince me to withhold information to hide some stuff for Cas.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, did you call the cops?”</p>
<p>“I will if I see him again.” Dean sighed. “I just want this whole process to be over so I can move on.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nodded in understanding. “I know. It was hard for Cas too, but he’s done really well, and you will too. You just have to push through this hard part.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll try.” Dean sat and watched Jack play for a while before going inside to wake Claire up from her nap. He brought her outside to play on the playground for a while with Jack.</p>
<p>Jimmy had a really good bond with Jack. Everything he said in a funny voice made Jack squeal with laughter. Claire really liked Jimmy too. Dean saw a lot of Cas’s mannerisms in Jimmy, but they were so different. Jimmy was way louder and more extroverted from what Dean could tell. Dean wondered if he had some kind of punk or emo phase, because whenever he got close enough, there were a few dots on his face where piercings would go. He still had a stud in each earlobe and a cartilage ring on the right side.</p>
<p>For dinner, Dean made beef stroganoff that Jimmy raved over all night. The kids really enjoyed it too. Bath time was easy tonight, and Claire went to sleep at eight-thirty, which was perfect for Dean.</p>
<p>He planned on sitting downstairs for a while, but paused when he saw Jimmy laying out blankets on the couch.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, are you sleeping there?”</p>
<p>Jimmy looked up at Dean and nodded. “I am, but not yet. You’re welcome to hang out for a bit. You seem cool, I’d like to chat some more.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down on one end of the couch. “Thanks. You seem pretty cool too. I thought you and Cas would be way more similar, but you’re really different personality-wise.”</p>
<p>Jimmy chuckled and nodded. “It’s been that way since we were kids. I was always Castiel’s protector. If kids were mean to him at school, I was the one who got in trouble for punching them. Even as teenagers, I kept him out of trouble. That’s why I freaked out so hard when Zachariah and Naomi kicked him out. They didn’t kick me out, I ran away. They would have thrown me out too, only two weeks later when I presented.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, looking away for a moment. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, they’re out of my life now. I’ve talked to my sisters a little bit, but not much. Both of them still work for our parents and have no interest in leaving, so if they want to come visit, they have to come to me. I won’t go to them.” He sighed. “Enough with my sob story, you already know how it ends. What else do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Dean thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I don’t have much to talk about except my asshole husband and his weird family.”</p>
<p>“What about your family? You have a brother, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sammy. He’s in law school at Stanford. He has a big internship lined up in San Francisco. He’s gonna do great.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nodded as he listened to Dean. For the next couple hours, they chatted about family stories. Jimmy told every embarrassing story about Castiel that he could think of. Dean shared all of his stories about Sam.</p>
<p>By ten o’clock, Dean was tired and ready for bed. He left Jimmy downstairs and bid him goodnight, retiring to his room.</p>
<p>The next day passed the same way as the first. Dean spent a little more time to himself to read or draw. He had picked up sketching a few years ago when he ran out of hobbies.</p>
<p>On the third day with Jimmy, Dean was home alone while Jimmy went to go pick up Jack. He wondered if Castiel was doing alright. If his heat was the same as it was back in Chicago, it would be done by today.</p>
<p>Sure enough, right after Jimmy left, Castiel emerged from his room. He was freshly showered and in a t-shirt and sweats.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean. How are you?” Castiel smiled softly at the sight of Dean.</p>
<p>“Pretty good. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Tired, but better. My heat ended early this morning, and I’ve been resting since then.” He seemed a little awkward around Dean, not moving as close as he usually did. “Did everything go alright with Jimmy? I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to tell you he was coming. He comes every month.”</p>
<p>“No worries, everything was fine. We got along really well, actually. He’s cool.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s great.” Castiel walked to the kitchen and made himself yogurt with granola. He looked a little dejected now, his head lower.</p>
<p>Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen. “You sure you’re alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose. He still remembered Castiel’s scent like he smelled it just yesterday. “Hey, there’s no need to be jealous. I don’t like Jimmy that way.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked startled, eyebrows raised. “How did you...right. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little touchy after a heat.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Dean thought about what happened the other day. “I do need to tell you about something, though.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Luke was in town.”</p>
<p>Castiel nearly choked on his yogurt. “What? How does he know where I am?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but he said he knew where you lived.”</p>
<p>“You spoke to him?”</p>
<p>“He followed me to the park. I was alone and getting some fresh air before picking up Claire. He parked right beside me and started trying to scare me. I don’t know what his goal was. He said Michael was going to try to get full custody of Claire, and that he knew she wasn’t his. I tried to argue that a paternity test would make it less likely that he’d get any custody, but he said if I got one, then that would reveal your secret.”</p>
<p>Castiel scoffed. “Of course he’d go that route. Don’t worry, we’ll get the test and it’ll be fine. He can tell the world if he wants to. I don’t hate myself for who I am anymore. Jimmy took me to Pride last year and he carried an intersex flag. I didn’t carry anything, but it was wonderful to see everyone there, and it helped me to be proud of who I am. He can’t use that secret against me anymore.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. “Dude, I’m so proud of you. Back in Chicago, you wouldn’t have said that. You’ve grown a lot.”</p>
<p>Castiel blushed and smiled softly. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>The silence that fell over them spoke volumes. They watched each other, the spark between them bursting into a small flame.</p>
<p>Dean broke eye contact for a moment. “I was wondering if um...Would you want to go out sometime soon? Like a date?”</p>
<p>“Are you ready for something like that?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a date. Like you said, we can take it slow.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “I’d love to. In fact, we could go tonight. We have a babysitter already here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right. Well, where should we go?”</p>
<p>Castiel thought for a moment. “Let me take you to this cute diner. It’s very local and the burgers and milkshakes are delicious.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that. Can we take my car?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Dean beamed. “As much as I’d like to stay and chat some more, I have to go pick up Claire.”</p>
<p>“Then save it for our date.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, feeling his stomach flutter like a teenage girl crushing on the high school football captain. He grabbed his keys and left the house with a massive smile on his face.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The diner was just as cute as Castiel said it was. It was all fifties themed, with black and white wallpaper and red booths. Dean felt more anxious and excited about this date than any date he’d ever been on in his life.</p>
<p>It was easy to talk to Castiel. They mostly talked about their kids and the funny things they did. Dean showed Castiel pictures of Claire through her childhood. He kind of wished that Castiel got to experience that with him, but the past was in the past.</p>
<p>The burgers were perfect. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he ate out like this. After Claire was born, Michael never took Dean out to eat. It felt nice to not have to cook a meal.</p>
<p>Dean ordered a chocolate milkshake after his burger and thanked Castiel for the suggestion. They talked more about plans for the future. Dean shared his interest in engineering, and Castiel urged him to pursue it.</p>
<p>When the dinner was over, neither one of them wanted the date to be over. They got back in the car, both itching for the other to say something. Castiel was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“We still have a babysitter. We could do anything.”</p>
<p>Dean thought for a moment. “I’d give a lot to just lay in bed with you and enjoy your company.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>Dean drove them back to the house, his heart jumping into his throat with excitement when Castiel laid a hand on his thigh. Once they reached the driveway, Dean looked over at Castiel, his eyes flicking between his lips and those striking blue eyes.</p>
<p>Castiel placed a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. The tips of his fingers brushed over Dean’s hairline.</p>
<p>Dean held the back of Castiel’s neck to pull him closer. This didn’t feel like kissing an old lover, it felt like a first kiss. Everything felt new and exciting. There wasn’t an element of fear. He no longer had to think about someone else finding out about them. Instead, he was just excited to be with Castiel and to feel that spark burst into flames.</p>
<p>The kiss started sweet and exploratory, but soon both of them were grabbing at each other, pulling for something more. When Dean slid his hand under Castiel’s shirt, the other omega stopped him.</p>
<p>“We should go inside. My neighbors will kill me if we have sex in my driveway.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed softly. “Alright, alright.” He backed off, lips red and puffy. He got out of the car and locked it once Castiel was out too. They looked all ruffled up, cheeks red and clothes a little wrinkled.</p>
<p>Castiel unlocked the front door and walked inside. Jimmy was on the couch, playing on his phone. He looked over at the couple and laughed.</p>
<p>“What did you do the whole time? Make out? That’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Castiel blushed furiously and rolled his eyes. “No, we didn’t. Are you spending the night tonight?”</p>
<p>“I can if you’re gonna bone.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy!” Castiel hissed.</p>
<p>Jimmy cackled. “It’s okay, I was planning on it anyways. Go have fun.”</p>
<p>The pair quickly scuttled up the stairs, locking Castiel’s bedroom door behind them. Dean didn’t have time to mention how this was the first time he had seen Castiel’s room, because the omega was on him in a flash.</p>
<p>Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him hard, hands sliding all over his body. “I missed you, I missed you so much.”</p>
<p>Dean threw a leg around Castiel’s waist and kissed him back, arms wrapped around his neck. “Fuck, I missed you too.” He tangled his fingers into Castiel’s hair with a soft moan into his mouth.</p>
<p>Castiel gently pulled Dean off the wall and started taking him to the bed. “I can’t believe I finally get to have you.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled, his legs hitting the side of the bed. “So sappy.”</p>
<p>Castiel guided Dean to sit down. “Shut up, it’s been five years. I can be sappy.” He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside.</p>
<p>“Dude, have you been working out more?” Castiel was slim and all lean muscle back in Chicago. Now he had abs and huge arms that Dean wanted to kiss all over.</p>
<p>“A little, yeah. I run.” Castiel climbed onto the bed with Dean.</p>
<p>Dean hummed. “I like it.” He paused when Castiel started to reach under his shirt, damn near flinching when Castiel touched his stomach.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Castiel frowned, running his thumb over Dean’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I just...I didn’t work out after you left. I had a kid and I don’t...I don’t look like I used to. I don’t have a flat stomach, I have love handles, stretch marks-”</p>
<p>“Shut up. You’re beautiful. You’re just as beautiful as the last day I saw you.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed and rested his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I believe you.”</p>
<p>“Then let me show you.” Castiel gently took the hem of Dean’s shirt and lifted it over his head. He smiled when he saw Dean, running his hands down his sides. “You’re perfect to me.”</p>
<p>Dean groaned a bit at the compliment and buried his face into Castiel’s neck, breathing in his scent like sweet oxygen. Once he had his fill for now, he pulled back and cupped the omega’s face, in awe of how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight. He leaned down and dragged his lips over his jaw. His scent was powerful and made Dean weak in the knees. The lavender, honey, and remnants of cedar wood from his heat sounded like a strange combination to Dean in theory, but in practice it was the best thing he had ever smelled.</p>
<p>Castiel ran his hands along Dean’s chest and circled his thumbs around his nipples before pinching them, grinning at the groan he pulled from Dean. “I remember all of you like it was yesterday.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and kissed Castiel again. “I remember you too. Specifically, I remember this…” Dean grinned and reached down to tickle Castiel’s sides, beaming at the gasp and heavy laughter from Castiel.</p>
<p>“Dean! Dean, stop! That’s enough!” Castiel howled with laughter, breathing heavily once Dean finally stopped. “Fine, and I remember that you like it when I do this.” He grabbed Dean’s wrists and pinned them over his head, straddling Dean’s waist.</p>
<p>Dean flushed red, all of his blood rushing south once he was pinned. He groaned and bucked his hips up. “C’mon, Cas, don’t tease.”</p>
<p>“I know, love. I’m just messing with you.” Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and sat back up. He hummed and reached for the hem of Dean’s pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops.</p>
<p>Dean did the same to Castiel, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down and off. He ran his hands along Castiel’s thighs, squeezing the hard muscles underneath the skin. He let his fingers dance along Castiel’s stomach until they reached the hem of his boxers. He pulled them down, humming in satisfaction when Castiel moved his legs around to help Dean get them off. He took off his own boxers and tossed them aside.</p>
<p>Castiel held Dean’s hips and rubbed circles into the skin with his thumbs. “You’re so beautiful. Every inch of you is perfect. Don’t ever feel like you have to change for me, Dean. I want you as you are.”</p>
<p>Dean stretched up and kissed Castiel again, one hand on his hip and the other brushing through his hair. “That goes for you too. I don’t care what you look like. You could ditch working out and get some matching love handles, and I’d still think you were smoking hot.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s nose. He moved back and sat on his knees in between Dean’s legs, hurriedly spreading them.</p>
<p>“Someone’s impatient.” Dean teased with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh hush, I was just in heat.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled softly. “I thought I was the needy one and you were the patient one.”</p>
<p>“I waited five years, wishing and dreaming that I could have you. It’s finally here and I want it now.” Castiel kissed Dean again.</p>
<p>“I know, me too.” Dean gasped softly when Castiel’s fingers slid into him. “Mmm, the return on the magic fingers.”</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes with a smile. “Would you rather come on my fingers or my knot?”</p>
<p>“Your knot, duh. Speaking of, you should use a condom. I just started suppressants, but I am not getting pregnant again. Not after how bad it was last time. I can’t do it again.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, pausing for a moment once Dean’s anxiety started to rise. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll use protection. If we need to, we’ll talk to a doctor and make sure your suppressants are adequate birth control. You don’t ever have to go through that again if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sorry. I just can’t do pregnancy again. I didn’t know if you’d want another kid down the line or something.”</p>
<p>Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “I don’t. Even if I did, I wouldn’t want to put you through something you didn’t want to go through. Besides, we already have two beautiful kids, and if we decide we want another one day, there’s always adoption. But right now, I think we have our hands full with just the two.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting the mood come back to them. When Dean started pushing his hips down on Castiel’s fingers, he pulled back from the kiss.</p>
<p>Dean moaned softly when Castiel’s fingers started moving again. “Come on, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Castiel grinned. “Who’s impatient now?”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and laughed softly. “Asshole.”</p>
<p>Castiel removed his fingers and moved closer to Dean. “You should be nicer to me.” He reached into his bedside drawers and found a condom. He ripped open the packet and rolled it onto his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh please, I’ve been nothing but pleasant this whole time.”</p>
<p>“Have you, now?” Castiel lined himself up. “You ready?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. “Yes, come on-ah!” He moaned as Castiel slowly pushed in.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Castiel breathed out, his head falling back.</p>
<p>“Potty mouth.” Dean teased, nuzzling his face into Castiel’s neck to get more of that delectable scent.</p>
<p>Castiel slapped Dean on the ass playfully and chuckled, moaning when he bottomed out. “Hilarious.” He started to move, and it was fast. After two quick thrusts, Dean put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Wait, slow down. I waited five years for this too. This is our first time doing this without fear. We’re free. Let’s make it last.”</p>
<p>“Who’s the sap now?” Castiel grinned, pulling Dean in for a slow, sweet kiss. He brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair and held his lover close. He started moving again, slow and gentle.</p>
<p>Dean had a hard time believing this was real, that Castiel was actually there. It felt like a dream come true. He had escaped the nightmare and found the promised land. Everything he had now was perfect.</p>
<p>They laid there for a while, just slowly rocking together and exchanging slow kisses. Finally, the need for release kicked in and Castiel ramped up the speed, fucking into Dean with newfound fervor. Soft moans and grunts turned into long groans and gasps of pleasure. Dean braced one hand against the headboard to push back against Castiel and let his other hand remain on the back of Castiel’s neck, keeping him as close as possible.</p>
<p>Dean’s breath came in gasps as he grew closer. His eyes were locked on Castiel, and he was barely able to blink. There was a deep need to see the other omega and feel their connection burn between them in a glorious flame.</p>
<p>Dean’s orgasm hit him like an oncoming train. He felt Castiel’s knot swelling and catching on his rim, throwing him into a whole new world of pleasure. His mouth was open in a soundless cry as he came, his entire face and chest flushed.</p>
<p>Castiel knotted Dean with a groan of his name, his thighs trembling slightly. Finally, they were connected, and it was a good thing. The condom stayed intact, and they didn’t have any fear of being found.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. Dean was the first to pipe up.</p>
<p>“That was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was.” Castiel gently rubbed Dean’s thighs.</p>
<p>Dean hummed and stretched his arms a bit. “This still doesn’t feel real. For so long, I was convinced that we’d never be able to be together. We really had everything working against us for a while. I can’t describe how happy this makes me. I’ve never felt like this about anyone until I met you.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “I’ve never felt like this either. You know, Jimmy says that we’re soulmates.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he mentioned that.”</p>
<p>“Do you not believe in soulmates?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Not really. It seems like something that’s only in fairy tales.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really believe in them until I met you.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed. “That’s corny.”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly. “Maybe it is, but it’s true.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed. “Maybe we are soulmates. There’s no denying that we’re drawn to one another.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “I’ve never been able to shake the feeling that we’re meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Me either.” Dean sighed, running his hand up and down Castiel’s arm. “I don’t know. Maybe we are soulmates. Who knows?”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged. “I guess no one really knows. Either way, we’re together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dean closed his eyes for a few minutes, just relaxing in the calm energy of the room. Their scents were mixed together nicely, more so than they had ever been back in Chicago.</p>
<p>Some more time passed, and Castiel’s knot went down. He pulled out of Dean and hummed. “Shower?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, slowly sitting up. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>They picked up their clothes and deposited them in the hamper before getting into the shower together. Castiel insisted on washing Dean and lavished his body with loving touches. It was almost too much for Dean, but he needed it. Castiel made him feel beautiful when he felt quite the opposite.</p>
<p>They climbed into bed together in just their boxers. It was impossible for them to stop touching, so when they got under the blankets, they tangled themselves together. Even their foreheads touched as they started to fall asleep, breath intermingling together between them.</p>
<p>It felt like heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knew the divorce process was going to be hard. Michael had it out for him, and his claims were ridiculous.</p>
<p>A paternity test proved that Claire was Castiel’s daughter. It was an emotional day when those results came in. They already knew, but the concrete evidence was enough to bring Castiel to tears.</p>
<p>“I never thought I would get to be a dad, and now I have two beautiful children. It’s surreal.”</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. “I know. It was surreal for me when she was born. I didn’t believe it at first.”</p>
<p>Castiel took Dean’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Now I just need to get Claire to like me. I think she’s still scared of me.”</p>
<p>“She’s shy around adults that she doesn’t know. Give her time. She’s not scared of you, she just doesn’t know you well yet. She’ll love you.”</p>
<p>Castiel took a deep breath and nodded. “Same goes for you and Jack. It might be easier since he’s still so young.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed and kissed his lover’s cheek. They had slowed down since that first date. Dean spent most nights in Castiel’s bed, which was nice for Claire, who got to sleep alone again. Between the two kids and Castiel’s classes, they didn’t have a lot of time for dates. Their ‘dates’ were just evenings spent together on the couch.</p>
<p>Dean had a lot on his mind, so it was hard to be fully present for Castiel. He had gone back to Chicago twice already with his lawyer to try and come to an agreement with Michael. It got ugly both times. The poor mediator had his work cut out for him. Michael wanted to leave Dean with nothing, and Dean wanted the money he had been promised back. That sparked Michael to try and get every dollar he had sent to Sam back, an amount that Dean could never afford to repay.</p>
<p>Michael looked defeated on the third visit. Three months had passed and both of them were done with this process. Michael finally agreed to give Dean everything he had in that account of personal funds back, along with alimony. Dean didn’t want anything more than that, so it was settled.</p>
<p>Dean earned full custody of Claire with the assistance of the paternity test, which was a massive relief. It was hard to feel relieved in that moment though, because Michael looked like he was ready to murder Dean right there in the courtroom.</p>
<p>Four months after Dean left Chicago, nearly to the day, it was over. He was divorced and free.</p>
<p>Gabriel came to visit right after the divorce, excited to see Castiel again and to meet Jack for the first time.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang and Castiel answered the door, smiling wide when he saw Gabriel. They hugged in the doorway, Gabriel clapping Cas on the back.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you!” Gabriel pulled back from the hug. “Do I finally get to meet Jack now? I wish I got to see him while you were in Chicago a few months back.”</p>
<p>“I know, he’s right in here.” Castiel let Gabriel inside and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Ooh, nice place.” Gabriel walked into the living room and saw Dean sitting on the couch, both kids playing on the living room floor. “Dean!”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and stood up to hug Gabriel. “Hey, man.”</p>
<p>Gabriel hugged Dean tightly, then took a step back. “How are you doing? You feeling alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m great, actually. How are you?”</p>
<p>“Ah, same old, same old.” Gabriel turned his attention to the kids and held his arms out to Claire. “Hey, lil booger.”</p>
<p>Claire looked up and beamed, running to hug Gabriel and colliding with his legs. “Uncle Gabe!”</p>
<p>Gabriel knelt down and hugged Claire back. “How’s it going, kiddo? You like the new house?”</p>
<p>Claire nodded. “Guess what? We get to go wherever we want!”</p>
<p>“That’s awesome!” Gabriel high-fived Claire and looked over at Jack. He sat down cross-legged and smiled. “You must be Jack.”</p>
<p>Jack stood up and immediately hid behind Castiel’s legs, peeking at Gabriel through them.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, buddy. You like hanging out with your dad?”</p>
<p>Jack stared, holding Castiel’s pant leg.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled. “I like hanging out with him too.” He unzipped the shoulder bag he had. “I actually brought you something. I heard that you like trains, is that right?”</p>
<p>Jack started to come out from behind Castiel, peeking around his legs and trying to see into the bag. “Train?”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled out a little bag with some tissue paper in it. He pulled the paper a bit to show Jack what to do, beaming when Jack walked over and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Gabriel pulled the toy train out and held it out. “Here you go, buddy.”</p>
<p>Jack smiled and took the train, sitting down in front of Gabriel to push it along the floor.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and watched. “I know you don’t do relationships, but you’d be a great dad, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled softly. “I actually...kind of have a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Dean’s jaw dropped. “Is it Kali? Please tell me it’s her.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned and nodded. “Yup. We started dating a couple months ago.”</p>
<p>Castiel beamed. “That’s great to hear. I’m happy for you, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas.”</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was spent in the living room, playing with the kids. Once Jack and Claire were tucked in bed, the adults joined again in the living room.</p>
<p>Gabriel was the first to speak. “So, are you two together now?”</p>
<p>Dean blushed and nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”</p>
<p>Castiel took Dean’s hand. “And it’s not a secret anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be honest, you guys were pretty good at keeping that secret. I knew there was chemistry there, but I didn’t know that you were acting on it. I probably should have paid more attention.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “You were busy with the bakery. We were actively trying to hide it from you too. Nothing against you, we just couldn’t risk anyone finding out about it.”</p>
<p>“No, I get it. You were protecting yourselves. I’m glad both of you are out of there.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “You too. I know you hated living with your brothers.”</p>
<p>“God, it sucked! Both of my brothers suck. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with them much anymore. I’ve been disowned for helping Dean escape.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned. “I didn’t know that happened. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t be sorry. I don’t need their money and I don’t want them in my life. I was hardly part of the family anymore, so it was just the cord being cut once and for all. I have my own place, my business, my girlfriend, lots of friends, and I’ve got you two idiots. I don’t need them.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled a bit. “Well, that’s good that you have a support system.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm.” Gabriel looked between them. “Do you guys have any plans for the future? Anything you want to do? Anything I can help with?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at Dean. “I start nursing school in the fall, and Dean starts college at the same time.”</p>
<p>“I’m doing online classes so I can stay home with Claire and Jack for as long as possible. I’m an engineering major.” Dean’s voice was a little prouder, and he sat up slightly. He was excited to start classes, more so than he thought he would be.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled proudly. “Damn, look at you kids go. I couldn’t be prouder of you guys. This all sounds amazing.”</p>
<p>Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean. “As for our relationship, we’re just letting it progress naturally. Between school and the kids, we’re pretty busy, so we take any time we can get together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been hard sometimes, but it feels a lot easier without having to worry about the divorce.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “I’m sure. Have you seen the online petitions recently? That program you signed up for, Dean, it might get shut down in the upcoming months. There have been multiple abuse cases that have come out of it, and it’s questionable, legally. It was basically the legal way to buy a spouse, but that might change soon.”</p>
<p>Dean beamed. “That would be amazing. That program was predatory at best and criminal at worst. I was desperate, and it was a last-ditch-effort. I don’t want anyone else to go through what I did.”</p>
<p>“Sign the petitions, make yourself heard.” Gabriel looked to Castiel. “You’re gonna be a great nurse. I know it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. It took me a while to decide what exactly I wanted to do, but I feel really sure of it now. I loved all of my classes, and I’m excited for nursing school.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, both of you. You’re going to do amazing things, and you’re going to be amazing together.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A week after Gabriel left, it was nearly time for Castiel to start his heat. Dean knew it was coming, and he had a proposition.</p>
<p>“Would it be okay if I stayed with you during your heat?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at Dean in the mirror. They were side-by-side and brushing their teeth. He spat out the foam in his mouth. “I...I don’t know. You know how I feel about people being around me during my heat.”</p>
<p>“I know, and you can say no. I just wanted to ask because you took care of me for so long, and I think it’s about time I take care of you. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me to. I’ll just sit with you and give you any comfort you need.”</p>
<p>Castiel paused in thought, rinsing out his mouth. He rested his hands on the counter, quietly contemplating. “Okay. I want you there. We’ll start with no touch, and if I’m okay, we can do anything.”</p>
<p>Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek. “I promise I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>Castiel hugged Dean close. “I know. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Jimmy arrived later in the afternoon. Now that it was summer and Castiel was out of his classes, Jack and Claire were both home all day. Jimmy took them out of the house to go get ice cream once he arrived, so now the house was empty.</p>
<p>Dean had never seen Castiel during this time before. He wasn’t really in heat yet, just bordering on the edge of starting. He was anxious and pacing in the bedroom, chewing his nails. Dean wasn’t sure what to do to comfort him at first. “Do you want to come sit down? You should try to rest up.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked over at Dean and nodded. “You’re right.” He got back into bed and tucked his knees into his chest. “I’m sorry. This is hard for me.”</p>
<p>“I know. You can call it off at any point. You’re doing great so far.”</p>
<p>Castiel took a deep breath and slowly leaned against Dean. “Screw the no touching, I need something.”</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him against his chest. “Okay. Just relax and try to rest.”</p>
<p>Castiel buried his nose in Dean’s neck and took in a deep breath of his scent. “I don’t know if I have time to rest. It’s coming fast.”</p>
<p>“Alright, just tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>“Anything and everything. I trust you. I’m sick of spending my heats miserable and wishing you were here. I know you’re not going to hurt me.” Castiel kissed Dean softly, cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>Dean kissed Castiel back and ran his hands up and down his back. “I’m proud of you. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”</p>
<p>Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s, his breathing a little heavy. His scent was powerful in the room, wafting over Dean and turning him on more than anything he had ever smelled in his life. Despite this, he stayed calm and waited for Castiel to make a move first.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Castiel was stripping slightly frantically, throwing his clothes so hard that they slapped against the wall before sliding to the floor. Dean followed close behind, pulling off his own clothes and dropping them off the side of the bed. He slid his hands along Castiel’s frame, holding him close as they kissed furiously.</p>
<p>It was far unlike the sex they had while Dean was in heat. Castiel was so nurturing while Dean was in heat. It was slow and sometimes methodical, as there was an element of fear with Dean’s situation. Here, Castiel was more chaotic and sex-crazed. Little growls escaped his lips every time his cock brushed over Dean’s stomach. He didn’t even wait for Dean to start. He reached behind himself and started prepping himself for Dean’s cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Dean, I’ve wanted this for so long.”</p>
<p>Dean kissed along Castiel’s jaw, nuzzling his nose against the scruff. “Don’t rush it and hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Castiel whispered, breathless moans escaping his lips. It didn’t take him long before he was lining himself up with Dean’s cock, his dark eyes meeting Dean’s. “You ready?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “I’m ready if you are.” He gasped softly as Cas lowered himself, tight heat surrounding his cock. “Shit, you feel good.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you do too.” Castiel sank down all the way and hummed, taking a minute to adjust. “This is perfect.” He lifted himself up and dropped back down, a growl rising from his chest.</p>
<p>Dean held Castiel’s hips and guided him up and down, moans spilling from his mouth as Castiel moved. He rolled his hips up to meet Castiel every time he moved down.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck! Dean!” Castiel cried out, throwing his head back. His hips faltered slightly as he started to get even more desperate and riled up.</p>
<p>Dean sat up a little. “I’m gonna flip us over, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah do that.”</p>
<p>Dean guided Castiel up and off of his lap before rolling them over, hovering over Castiel. He pushed back in with a groan, picking up a similar rhythm that Castiel had kept.</p>
<p>The omega under Dean threw one arm up to brace himself against the headboard and grabbed Dean’s shoulder with the other. He panted and moaned, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure.</p>
<p>Dean reached down and took Castiel’s cock into his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With that added pleasure, Castiel only lasted a few more seconds, crying out Dean’s name as he came and popped a knot.</p>
<p>Dean gasped at the tightening of muscles around his cock and moaned as he came, his thighs shaking slightly from exertion.</p>
<p>The pair stayed still for a few minutes, breathing heavily and trying to come back to reality. Dean was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“You good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m great. God, that was good, so much better than when I’m by myself.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled softly. “I told you I’d take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I knew you would.” Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Thank you for being patient with me. I know I took a while to let this happen.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m glad I could wait until you were comfortable. I’d wait forever just to have you.” Dean was a little taken back by his own words, but he didn’t mind. It was how he felt.</p>
<p>Castiel kissed Dean sweetly. “I love you.”</p>
<p>There was a pause. The last time Castiel said those three words, he disappeared. This time was different. This time, when Dean looked at Castiel, he knew he would get to have him forever.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Years Later</strong>
</p><p>“Can you pass me the glitter?”</p><p>Dean laughed softly to himself. He never thought he’d hear Castiel say something like that, but today was a special day. “Here you go.”</p><p>Castiel took the little jar and added glitter to the highlights of his cheeks.</p><p>“Can I have some?” Jack stood beside Castiel, watching him intensely. He was four now, and had a million questions all the time.</p><p>“Of course.” Castiel knelt down and put some glitter in Jack’s hair, not bothering to think about washing it out later.</p><p>Dean had put Claire’s hair up into two pigtail braids and put glitter in the part of her hair. She was just as excited as Dean was.</p><p>“So, what are we proud of?” Claire asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Dean smiled. “Pride is for a lot of things. You know how we talked about how it’s okay for a couple to be something other than an alpha and omega? It wasn’t always like that. Years ago, people would be mad if they saw Dad and me together, since we’re both omegas. So we have a Pride Parade to celebrate being allowed to be together.”</p><p>Claire nodded and smiled. “I like the part with the glitter. Why do we wear it?”</p><p>“Pride is also a fun time to dress up a little. It’s a parade and a celebration, so we dress like it’s a party.”</p><p>Castiel brushed the glitter off of his shirt and picked up their omega/omega flag from the counter. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Dean smiled and nodded. “Let’s hit the road.”</p><p>The parade was being held in downtown St. Louis. Castiel and Dean met Jimmy in a parking deck. Jimmy went all out for Pride every year. He had on a rainbow crop top and was covered in glitter.</p><p>Castiel and Dean were wearing matching omega pride shirts. The design had the omega symbol with the stripes of the omega pride flag, which was pastel pink, yellow, and blue.</p><p>

</p>
<p>Together, they all walked out to the street where the parade would come by. They picked a spot on the sidewalk to stand and watch. Claire was a parade fanatic, as they learned at Disney World about a year ago. Jack got a little nervous with all the loud noises, but the bright colors were fun to him and he was happy as long as he was near Castiel.</p><p>Jimmy offered to put Claire up on his shoulders so that she could see better. He held her legs and smiled over at Castiel and Dean. “I’m really happy you guys decided to come this year. I’m glad you went all out with the glitter, it looks great.”</p><p>Dean grinned. “Thanks. We were really excited to come. It just felt like the right time.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “It’s definitely good for confidence to see everyone here. I didn’t expect a crowd this big.”</p><p>Jimmy looked around. “This is about what it was last year, I think. The parade is really good. Lots of dancers and even a few bands. The concert is awesome too, but I get why you aren’t going. It’s definitely a more adult crowd and it goes late into the night.”</p><p>Claire looked down at Jimmy, resting her hands on his hair. “I could stay up late.”</p><p>Jimmy looked up at Claire with a smile. “I bet you’ll like the parade a lot. You excited?”</p><p>Claire nodded with a smile. “When does it come?”</p><p>“Not too long, now.”</p><p>Castiel picked Jack up and put him on his shoulders as well. He knew Jimmy wouldn’t be able to hold Claire for the whole parade. She was getting big, almost at that breaking point of not being able to carry her anymore.</p><p>Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and held him to his side. He smiled when he saw the mating bite at the junction of the omega’s neck and shoulder. He had a matching one, which he reached up to touch softly. Calling Castiel his mate felt like heaven. To Dean, he was perfect. Their kids were perfect, and their home was perfect.</p><p>The parade began with music playing over the speakers that lined the streets. People started holding up and waving their flags, so Dean held up his and Castiel’s omega/omega pride flag. There were massive floats with dancers, bands, and every color of the rainbow.</p><p>Just seeing everyone made Dean smile from ear to ear. He couldn’t imagine a happier, more welcoming event. Claire was cheering from on top of Jimmy’s shoulders, and Jack was beaming as he watched.</p><p>Dean held Castiel a little tighter and kissed him sweetly. He never could have imagined having this life with him after everything. It was hard to imagine their lives back in Chicago. It didn’t feel real anymore. They were supposedly given everything they ever wanted: love, money, every material item they could ever want, but they weren’t free. Their supposed promised land wasn’t a promised land at all.</p><p>Now, they didn’t have everything anymore. Things got hard between Castiel working long hours and Dean spending hours at the computer working on his classes, but it didn’t matter. They had each other and two beautiful children. The world was theirs for the taking, and nothing was going to stop them.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>